The Difference Between Destiny and Choice
by thejoystickplayer303
Summary: Luke a Lucario helps a Lopunny named Cream. He saw her crying after she heard him say he doesn't care for her. What will happen next? Please Review! I promise its a good story! I'm planning on making it kinda of M Rated; Due to Language and some lemon moments. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- Scream in the Dark

"H-hey! Back off!" A girl with giant pigtailed ears attempted to get her point heard.

"Not till I get what I came here for~" Said a Huge bear with a white shirt and black pants. It was a Pangoro.

"N-no! Please! Don't! Please!" She yelled again.

"Nope! Now girly, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way it'd be hard on you." The Pangoro said.

"Please Help! Luke! Help mee-fgmmm!" The girl couldn't finish what she was saying due to the bears hand covering her mouth.

 _Please!_ she thought, _Please! Luke, save me!_

* * *

"So, Luke, you like that girl don't you?"

"No I don't. She's just some stupid Lopunny that I helped out."

"Ok Luke. I guess you don't mind if I ask her out then, do ya?"

Luke paused for a moment.

"I don't!" Luke said with anger in his eyes. Luke was a Lucario and his friend he's talking to is a Blazekin named Blaze. (Totally Original Names, I know!) Luke went to school everyday and was in the same class as Blaze, but there was a cute girl in another class of the same grade as him. She was a Lopunny named Cream. She was almost everything a guy could ask for; Skinny, sexy, and had all the right curves. She had the most beautiful blue eyes and her long ears in pigtails brought the childish charm. Making her cuter than what she already was. They have a slight history, she got injured once walking home and Luke just so happen to be in the area and carried her home. The next day he got a letter in his mail box with a little bag that had chocolate chip cookies in it. The letter had read:

 _Thank you for your help yesterday! I hope I wasn't any trouble.  
I made these cookies as thanks! Please enjoy them!_

 _Cream~_

Luke went to school after that and thanked her for the cookies. Then all the boys got angry and started asking him all these questions about why he was talking to her when he was hardly interested in girls. He kept silent because it was his business, not theirs.

"Guys back off will ya! I don't care about that Lopunny! I ain't her boyfriend or anything! I just helped her out! God damn." Luke yelled

Cream was watching this and looked really sad. She thought he was a nice guy, he helped her out without acting weird like the other boys. He, he was special. Cream started to cry. The tree she had been hiding behind vanished by the sound of her tears dripping down her face. All the boys looked that way to see her sad face. Luke started to feel a little guilty.

"Cream! Whats wrong? Are you ok?" Said a boy

"Do you want to talk about it?" Said another.

"Here, you can have my handkerchief to wipe away your tears."

All the boys had seemed to go away from Luke and crowded her. Cream looked at Luke through all the crowding boys and Luke looked at her. They stared at each other for a moment until a boy noticed.

"Did Luke do something to you Cream? Is it his doing?" A Blazekin said. It was his only friend Blaze. He had a crush on her like the rest of the boys. Cream didn't say or do a thing. She ran out of the circle of boys and went all the way home. She lived close to Luke, which is the reason they knew where each other lived. She lived alone. Nobody was with her. No family. Nobody. She was alone. Luke lived alone too but was better at being a dick about it. He didn't care if he was lonely, hell he didn't care that she was lonely. He went home that day walking past Cream's house seeing there was no light on and figured she was out picking berries or something. _Its not my business what shes doing._ He thought, and walked in his home. Her house was visible from his window, he just couldn't stop wondering why she was crying. It bothered him. He didn't know why though and wanted to find out. He felt a little guilty because he kinda thought it was because of him. _Nah! Can't be cause of me! I'm just some guy that lives near her, I helped her too. Maybe she just hurt herself walking home behind that tree... That tree is nowhere near where she lives! Why was she standing there? AAA! I can't even thing straight!_ He thought. He went near the window and looked at her house. The light was still not on and it was getting late. _I-I. I can't take it anymore!_ Luke thought as he ran to her house. He knocked on the door and waited a minute or two. No answer.

"Please help! Luke, help me-fgmmm!"

 _Huh? Was that Cream's voice I just heard? Maybe shes in trouble. I should go look for her!_ Luke thought. He began running into the forest behind her house to look and see if she was there. _Please help me Luke!_

"What the? Did she say something to me? No, she couldn't have. She's not even standing here."

"So Bunny, you gonna take it off now, or do I have to do it for you?" Luke heard. The voice seemed to be nearby, he ran in that direction.

"Hmmm. Since you're not attempting to take them off, guess I got to do it for ya!" the Pangoro said.

The Pangoro started to rip her skirt and shirt off, trying to strip her down as much as he could before rapeing her.

"Mmm Mmm MMM! You got a nice body! I'm going to enjoy this!"

"Yo! Asshole!"

"Wha? Who said that!"

"I did" Luke said standing in the moonlight. Cream immediately had a relieved look on her face. Her bra and underwear were showing. This made Luke blush and furious. His face got this scary look and he started to growl. His eyes were filled with rage.

"So, a Lucario. Your kind are rare these days. If I kill you I bet I can make a lot of money off your hide." The Pangoro said.

"Challange accepted. But first can you give me a minute?" Asked Luke. The Pangoro got a confused look on his face. Luke began taking off his cream-colored shirt showing his abs and walked toward Cream.

"You're gonna need this. Cover up. I can't fight with that kind of distraction." Luke said blushing.

"Uh-ok." Cream said also blushing. She quickly took the shirt and pulled it over her.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this guy." Luke said looking at Cream with a smirk.

Creams heart began to race as she heard those words

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! IT SHOULD BE COMING OUT SOON SO DON'T YOU WORRY!


	2. Chapter 2- The Battle begins

The 3 were deep in the forest so when they fight nobody would hear them. The trees looked as though they had created a circle for their battle ground. Luke was prepared to fight, though he didn't know why. _Why am I here? I don't like her, but she called out my name. Why am I fighting this guy? I shouldn't really care. Whatever._ Luke thought.

"Ok Pangoro scum, lets just get this over with so I can get some sleep. I have school tomorrow ya know."

"Don't you worry, it'll be over before you know it."

With that the battle began! Cream stood shaking behind a tree watching as they duked it out. The Pangoro was fast but Luke was faster. He acted like he had been in a battle before, like he knew what he was doing. Maybe it was his in his blood or just luck. Luke was dodging every attack the Pangoro had swung at him. The Pangoro was getting angry.

"You fucking bastard! Stop dodging my attacks and do something, unless you're to scared."

Luke grew mad. He got triggered by the words "Unless you're scared". He wasn't scared, he was strong. And he wanted to prove him wrong! Luke immediately elbowed him in his back, leaving a cracking sound. Before the Pangoro landed on the ground Luke did an uppercut into his ribs. He flew up into the air and landed on his already broken back. He didn't make a sound. He was unconscious. Cream didn't know how to react to this. She stood behind the tree quivering with fear. Her eyes full of fear. She didn't know what she just seen. Luke looked her way, he saw her shaking. He felt bad, he thought he over did it.

"Y-you be careful what you do now." Luke said blushing and ready to run home but was stopped by Cream's voice.

"Don't go yet!" She yelled. She was still shaking and frightened. She was also blushing and didn't know what she was feeling. _I-I I don't know if I should fear him or thank him._ Cream thought.

"What is it?" Luke said irritatedly.

"I, um,uh, er, c-can yo-" Luke walked up to her and saw the tears in her eyes. He took a white piece of cloth with the word "Cream" sewn into it. He seen her drop it earlier that day but didn't get that close to give it back. He had carried it in his pocket ready to give it back to her. As Luke took it out he blushed.

"I think this is yours, its a horrible sight to see a girl cry. Wipe your tears." Luke said giving it to her. Cream started to blush. Cream and Luke locked eyes for a minute.

"Tha-thank you Luke!" Cream said bowing. Luke turned his head to the left.

"Yeah yeah, it was nothing. I don't want a girl to get in trouble. Can I just ask you a question?"

"Ye-yeah, what is it Luke?"

"Why did you call out my name." Cream blushed. She didn't know why. It just came out. Same with her tears. She suddenly burst into tears, again.

"Hey, hey! Why're crying this time?" Luke asked. He had a very stupid idea and he did it. He pushed Cream into his chest and put his right arm around her. This made both of them blush, especially Luke.

"I-I-I don't want to see ya crying. so stop. The guys knocked out, he can't touch you now. When you stop crying, I'll walk you home if you want. I mean its night and all, a girl shouldn't be by herself." Luke said comfortingly.

"Thank you, Luke." Cream said digging her head into his chest.

"I-I'm done crying now*sniff*. Can you please take me home now?"

" Yeah, come on, lets go." Luke let her go and started walking in the direction of home. Cream got behind Luke and tugged on his shorts.

"C-can you carry me home?" Cream said looking down. Luke started blushing again.

"Fine, come here. Hold on, I'll be running." Luke said before grabbing her bridal style. He ran all the way to her house in the moonlight. He stopped in front of her house, put her down, and walked to his house.

"Good night Cream." Luke said before walking in his front door.

Cream couldn't be any more thankful to him. He saved her innocence. He didn't act like he cared, but deep down Cream thought he was a very nice guy. Like he had a soft gentle side of him. One he never showed anybody.

"It's getting late, I think I'll get my sleep. Can't wait for school tomorrow!" Cream said walking through her door. Luke was looking out is window the whole time to make sure she made it in safe.


	3. Chapter 3- Lunch in front of the school

The next day when Luke and Cream went to school was the same as always, except when lunch happened. All the boys tried to get an answer out of him for why Cream was crying, until Cream came over there to get him.

"Uh Luke, can I talk to you?" Cream asked. The circle of boys quieted down and all looked at her.

"Oh so thats how it is? Ain't it?" A boy said. "First you make her cry, and then you really think we'll let you go by her even though she wants to talk? You're a retarded screwy dick." Finished the boy.

"H-hey! I-I want to talk to him, its my life choice! Come on Luke!" Cream said grabbing Luke's hand from the circle of guys surrounding him. Cream was leading him to a tree in front of the school. Nobody ate lunch in front of the school so it was the perfect place to talk alone.

"So Cream, why do you want to talk to me?" Luke said making a confused face at her. They were looking each other in the eyes, Cream started to blush. Luke also blushed, still trying to act like a hardass.

"Can you come a little closer? If its alright, can I tell it to you in your ear?"

"Yeah sure, now what is it?" Luke said leaning his head down to her short level. Cream got flushed and came loser to his face. Cream leaning in to his left ear and cheek, was making you guys wonder what shes gonna do next! Well here it is!

Luke got flushed and backed away. Looking at Cream in her blue sparkling eyes, he couldn't hide his embarrassed expression. Luke didn't know what to say or do. Cream smiled at him, almost as flushed as he was.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" Cream said walking toward the inside of the school, lunch was almost over. Blaze saw Luke and started walking his way. Blaze was shocked to see how flushed Luke was.

"Luke, the hell happened? You look like as if you just got a sun tan or something?" Blaze asked.

"I-I-I-I j-just g-g-got k-kissed o-on m-my le-f-f-t che-ek." Luke said stuttering.

"WOOOO! Way to go Luke... Oh shit."

"Oh God what Blaze"

"That was Cream, Luke. If anybody saw that, then you're screwed."

"We must never talk about this. This never happened, ok?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know" a voice said behind a tree. He walked out from behind the tree and looked at Luke dead in the eye. It was Sid, Sid the Sudowudo. He was known for his unique pictures. He sold them for ten bucks each and always got a buyer. If you wanted a certain "Person" he had them, and if not, you owed him 20 to take a picture. He was a creep and he just heard there conversation.

"Shit" Luke said in awe

"Well, well, well. I'm just going to cut straight to the point; You know I saw and heard what you were talking about. Now I want 10 pictures of her the way I like them. If I don't get them by morning tomorrow I'll tell every boy and girl. Fantastic! Now I'll be on my way." With that sentence Sid said, Luke knew he was screwed.

"How am I supposed to take those pictures?"

"I have an idea. How about we just take 10 pictures of her and then photoshop them!"

"Holy shit Blaze that could work!"

"I'll do photoshopping, you take the pictures."

"Works for me, see you at my place after school. Bye Blaze."

"Bye Luke."

Luke and Blaze had a plan, a very skilled plan. They weren't about to get screwed because of Cream. Nope, not today.

* * *

Soon it was the end of the day and kids got their crap and started to walk home while Luke and Blaze met in front of the school, Cream was already walking home at this time. Blaze came running up to Luke with a camera. They nodded at each other and started to walk to Luke's house. When they got to his house they decided to just knock on her door and get the pictures done first. Creams house was made of pink painted wood with a heart mat at the door.

"I'll knock on the door." Luke said.

Luke stood in front of the door about to knock on it when...

"Yes!" Cream slammed the door open hitting Luke's knee and arm in the process. Luke fell on the heart mat. Cream looked down at her injured guest.

"Oh God! I'm sorry! Are you ok? Do you need help getting up?" Cream said concerned.

"Hey Cream can you do me a favor?" Blaze asked

"Sure"

"I'm just gonna take a full body view of you, ok?"

"Ok."

"Say "Fuzzy Pickles"."

"Fuzzy Pickles!"

That was one picture down and 9 photoshopped ones to go.

"I'll leave you 2 here. I need to get home, bye! Oh and Luke, don't have too much fun!" Blaze said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut the hell up Blaze! Whatever, I'm going ho-" Luke attempted to get up and then fell back down due to his dislocated knee.

"You're going inside."

"No I'm not! I'm going to my home. Have a good rest of your day." Luke tried to get up again and start moving towards his house. He fell in the process.

"You're going inside my house whether you like it or not! You can barely walk, your arm is injured, and you're closer to my house!" Cream said irritatedly. She went toward Luke who didn't make it very far, and put his arm over her shoulder and tried to walk him into her house. _The hell is she helping me for? I don't want her help! But...why am I blushing?_

Cream got Luke inside her clean house. She helped him onto her white couch and made him lay there. Her house was very nice. When you walked in you saw her white couch against the wall, a dark brown wooden table in front of it, a window behind the couch, and the Kitchen was on the right side of her house near the couch. She didn't have a table for eating dinner due to the fact that she was living alone and didn't think she really needed it. Luke laid on the couch watching her every move. She went into the bathroom own the hallway passed the kitchen to see what she had for bruises.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I can't find anything to help your knee and arm. Do you want a blanket?" Cream yellingly asked.

"Sure." Luke said looking straight at the couch trying to hide his obvious red face. Cream soon came in the funtroom(Way I say/call living room. DONT JUDGE ME) holding a soft black blanket in her arms and spread it across Luke.

"If you need anything, just ask ok? You're gonna be staying here for a while so get used to it." Cream said looking at Luke. Luke was kind of exhausted because during gym he actually got a work out from a newly evolved Floatzel. Cream soon found him asleep, snoring on her couch. She smiled slightly and kissed his forehead.

"You're a real nice guy, but why do you act so distant from people? It really bothers me! I don't want to see a guy like you lonely. All you have is your friend, I think. I wonder what happened to you, why you act like this. I may not have known you in the past, but I can tell this isn't how you always acted. I should go look up some recipes that you might like. Sweet dreams, Luke..." Cream said to him and herself. She didn't know that he woke up from a nightmare around the time she started talking. Luke heard everyword. He then closed his eyes and went back to sleep...

 **Ok guys, sorry this chapter took to long. I have school and crap, and to top it off, I had this chapter done about 2 days ago and when I hit save, it told me to log back in. I logged back in and all my hard work left me to die! :(**

 **I can assure you this; This new view of the story is much better than I originally had it. Stay tuned for the next chapters! Bye'Cha!**


	4. Chapter 4- In a House with a Bunny

"Wakey wakey eggs and berries!" Cream said with a smile. She was pretty close up to his face which instantly made Luke blush.

 _What the hell am I doing here? The Hell is she here for? OW!_ Luke thought and tried to move his arm. _Oh wait that's right. She opened the door on me and hurt my arm and knee! Damn does she have a good arm!_

Luke pushed his body up with his arms so he could sit up.

"Hey, you shouldn't be getting up!" Cream said concerned.

"If I want to get up I'll get up! Now back up a little will ya? You're getting in my personal space and I need to go home." Luke said irratated.

"OWW!" Luke yelled. "What the Hell was that for?"

"You shouldn't be getting up yet! You'll go home when you're better! Now here." Cream said handing out a plate of mixed berries. Luke looked at them, and then looked at her. He pointed at himself, Cream nodded. Luke eagerly took the berries and gobbled them down. It'd been a while since the last time he ate a decent meal, and her cooking was the best he'd eaten. Cream just sat there staring at him gobbling down the berries like there was no tomorrow. Cream began to get up and get her food. Luke still took at the berries. Cream came back and sat in the chair right next to Luke. Soon Luke was finished eating and put his plate on the wooden table that stood in front of him.

"So...Did you sleep well?" Cream asked.

"Uh..."

"Oh! Did you have a dream?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"What was your dream about? Can I hear it?"

"Uh, ok..." Luke paused a moment.

 **Luke's Dream**

It was night and Luke was staring out his window at Cream's House. He ran to her door and knocked on it to see a Pangoro stripping her down and trying to rape her. Luke couldn't move. He struggled and tried to move but couldn't. Just when the Pangoro was about to get "dirty" Luke woke up. In his dream, Cream got raped.

 **What Luke Tells Cream**

"Oh my dream? It was about me going home and somebody was waiting for me or something. Its kinda blurry."

Cream got real sad and just stared at her plate. She then just stabbed her food and played with it.

"That...thats a real sad dream...Nobody's really waiting for you, am I right?" Cream replied.

Luke just stared at her. He couldn't say a thing. All he could do was look at her sad expression. He then finally thought:

 _I'm alone...She's just like me...Does she not like being alone? The real question is, do I like being alone?_

Luke kicked his already bruised leg to make it harder for him to get up. Cream, who was just playing with her food at this point, didn't notice. Luke was actually being nice to someone other than himself and Blaze. He didn't want Cream to be alone. He felt sorrow. Luke hurt himself so he could stay longer, Cream needed him. She needed somebody to come home to.

"I'm just wondering, what time is it?" Luke asked.

"Oh! Sorry, it's 1:36 in the morning" (Actual time I'm typing this)

"What?! Why are you awake?"

"Well, you were sleeping and I thought you'd want some food when you woke up...So I stood up and waited for you to wake up. Then I made food." Cream said blushing.

"You have school tomorrow! You ne-"

"I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL!" Cream yelled at Luke before he could finish his sentence. He then got confused.

"I, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm not going to school because you can't go, and you're in my house. You can't walk around none the less move your arm. How are you supposed to take care of yourself..." She looked down at her food again. She wasn't that close to Luke, but close enough so he could touch her. Luke put his and on her shoulder. She looked up at him, she had tears in her eyes again.

"What did I tell you? You ruin your pretty face when you cry! Stop crying..." Luke said blushing. Cream turned red. She gave a slight smile ad whipped her tears.

"Sorry, I'll try not to cry again." Cream smiled. _Oh shit!_ Luke thought. _No...Nonononononononono! I-I can't like her! I don't want to like a girl! Feelings get in the way sometimes... I don't need her! I don't want to like her... DAMNIT! It's soooooooooo hard not to!_ Luke took is hand off her shoulder.

"H-hey do y-you have a-a place so I-I can bathe?" He asked. Luke was embarrassed. He stunk, and he knew it. He needed a bath.

"Sure. Let me help you get up and I'll show you were to go." Cream said.

 **And thats the end of this chapter. Its almost 2:00 AM and I need sleep. This will continue in the next chapter hopefully coming out tomorrow! For now, Bye'Cha!**


	5. Chapter 5- Waterfall Drama!

It was around 5:30 when Luke asked Cream where a place to bathe was.

 **Now...Just gonna put this out there: Bathrooms in my story are just going to contain a Toilet and a Sink just to make it more interesting. Glad I got that out of the way! Back to the story!**

Right behind Cream's house and a little into the forest was a waterfall. The waterfall had crystal clear water and a cave behind it. there was also a boulder separating the water. The boulder was right in the middle of the waterfall making both sides of the pond equal. Cream had walked Luke all this way to bathe, she was beginning to grow tired.

"Ok, pick a side." Cream said exhausted

"Uh ok. Guess I'll take right."

"Ok then I get left!" Cream said trying to brighten the mood.

She helped Luke into the pond and set him down on the side of the pond so he could move. He could thankfully move throughout the pond with ease so he didn't need to get in the same side as her. Luke gave Cream a nod and a thumbs up. She understood he didn't need her help and went to her side. before she stepped in the water she, of course, stripped. She took off her brown skirt and cream colored shirt. She even took off her bra and underwear revealing her **(Oh God...This is hard! Never typed this before! Here goes!)** C cup boobs. They were at least covered by the very little fluff in front of her chest. She put her ears up above her head in a towel and stepped in.

 **Luke's POV I guess?**

Luke could hear her splashing from the other side of the pond. Like she was just playing with the water. Suddenly he began thinking what she looked like in there. _THE HELL AM I THINKING?! WHY THE FUCK AM I IMAGINING HER PLAYING! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!._ Luke thought to himself. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm down of what he was just imagining. It suddenly came into his imagination that she was calling him to come play with her. Luke began to growl out of frustration of what he just thought. He was still standing in the same place and began to just lean into the wall and go deeper in the water to get all of his body.

" _FLASH!"_

 _The HELL was that? It sounded like it was near Cream. I think I'll wait till shit breaks loose._

 **Cream's POV I guess?**

 _Oh MAN! It feels so weird! This isn't technically bathing with him, but it sure as hell feels like it. Aw man I feel my face turning red! Oh God am I blushing? I'll just splash the water a little! Yeah! That'd be much better. Probably stop my face from feeling warm. Which makes me wonder, can Luke hear me?_ Cream splashed around a little.

" _FLASH!_ "

"What was that bright light?"

 **MAIN STORY**

"Hehehehehe..These pictures are great...I got to take more!"

"Huh? Who's there?" Cream said worried.

"Nobody important...Just a photographer."

"A-are you taking pictures of me?"

"Yes~"

"PERVERT!" Cream screamed.

Luke heard this and some how made to Cream's side of the rock to see what the hell was happening. When he got there, he wish that they had made or produced eye- bleach.  
He saw a naked cream standing in the pond with a Sudowudo holding a camera.

"You perverted son of a bitch!" Luke yelled.

"Oh look at that! I thought you were injured? Yet you can still walk and move?"

"Shut the Fuck up Sid!Get the hell out of here before I have to make you leave."

Cream just went into the water as their conversation was happening and went a little closer to Luke. Luke and Sid were staring at each other until Sid noticed Cream had moved.

"Where are you going my toy?"

"Toy? Who the fuck are you talking to?! Cream isn't a toy! She's not even your toy! She's her own toy, now if you think you can do shit to her you're wrong! I may be injured, unable to really move on my own, and a complete dick that doesn't give a shit about anybody. But dear God did you cross the line calling somebody your toy. I can hit with my Aura Sphere right now, you know how strong those are, don't you Sid?"

"You son of a bitch. You wouldn't."

"Oh I would."

"You do and I'll ruin your life."

"I never had one o begin with."

"What about the one you have right now?"

"Hell you talking about?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the life with that God damn cunt beside you!" Sid yelled at Luke. Luke got furious and aroused with anger. He also blushed, but his face was already red due to anger so it wasn't noticeable.

"Who the fuck are you calling a cunt? I'll wipe that smile off your God damn face you dick!" Cream yelled.

"I am a dick, would you like it?" Sid said with a sneer.

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" Luke screamed before his eyes grew red. All he saw was red. Air was blowing up from beneath him, like if he was a Super Saiyan. His eyes were red, there was no sign of is pupils anywhere. His fists went to the side of his body as he growled. Cream wasn't even out of the water when this was happening, so she was just trying to get as close to Luke as possible. Hoping he would protect her.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?" Sid screamed.

"BLACK AURA SPHERE!" Luke screamed. A giant black ball was chucked towards Sid. Sid flew deep in the forest crashing into trees and later a mountain. He was gone...for now! ( **Dun Dun DUN!** )

From using that much energy/power/Ki Luke was exhausted and fell onto the ground. Cream rushed towards him.

"Luke, Luke, LUKE! Are you ok? Tell me you're ok! Please! You're ok, right?" Cream tried to hold back her tears.

"I-I think so?" Luke said confused. He had no clue what the fuck just happened, but dear God it did. He couldn't walk at all now, he couldn't even limp. Cream finished what she was doing, told Luke to look away while she put a towel on.

"Ok, we need to get you back in the water." Cream said

"Why the hell do I need to get back into the water?"

"You just annihilated Sid and you have dirt all over you! Just finish taking a bath. I'll scrub you, you rinse off." Cream said. Luke felt embarrassed that a girl had to scrub his back, he felt embarrassed that he got over agrivated.

"So, when you're done I'll get you a pillow and a blanket. I think I have a roll away bed somewhere in my house. It was meant when I have a sleepover with somebody so we wouldn't have to share a bed. All I got to do is put it in the funtroom or..." Cream paused. "I don't think I can get it in the funtroom...Its a little to heavy and you can't move...Guess you'll have to sleep in my closet!" Cream said with a smile.

"Your closet is that big?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. It fits everything! So I guess you'll stay there for a while... Mainly a few more days! You should be full healed in about 4 more days! Then you can go back to your house!" Cream continued.

"Yeah... I'll get better and go home. Just you wait!" Luke said and actually smiled. Cream blushed by this and then smiled. They both smiled together until they walked into the house...

 **AND CUT! Thats a rap guys! Its 4 in the God Damn Morning! I have a serious problem! But just gonna warn you guys- Next chapter will probably not be as long. I'm just planning on it being a little short and then moving on. Well Good Night guys! See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6- The same room?

"Ok there we go!" Cream said helping Luke up the stairs. She moved him into the funtroom **(THATS WHAT I CALL IT!)** and sat him down on a chair.

"You wait here while I set up the bed, alright?" Cream said cheerfully. Cream walked down the hallway to her room. Her room wasn't that big but her closet could at least fit the roll-away bed. She had 2 dressers; one for nice clothes and the other for regular clothes. Her closet was only for guests since she didn't have a spare room or that many clothes. She only had 7 pairs of clothes and then her school uniform. She didn't ave much on her dresser, just a picture frame, a mirror, and a necklace. The necklace was a locket that looked very old, almost as old as her. She got the roll-away bed and set it up in the closet with new bedding, 2 pillows, and blankets. _I don't think I'm missing anything here...Right? Yep! All done!_

Cream went out of her room to get Luke off the chair. To her surprise he was asleep.

"Aw! He wooks swo cute asweep! I don't wanna wake him up but..."

"Back off asshole...no don't do that...fucking prick...don't touch her...DON'T YOU TOUCH MY CREAM...yeah showed you didn't I?..." Luke said in his sleep. Cream blushed: _M-M-My CREAM!? That makes no sense! I'm positive he doesn't care for girls, but why the fuck did he say that?_

"...grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrROWL!" Luke jumped up from the chair where he laid and started to pant. Cream came running in her cute pajamas. Her pajamas were a light purple tank-top with matching light purple shorts. Luke looked her way and blushed.

"Hey is everything ok? You kinda scream growled." Cream pointed out.

"Uh...Yeah, just had a nightmare. I should be ok now...What time is it?"

"Oh its 8:15, you dozed off after I brought you in. Are you feeling better? Can you get up?"

"I don't think so just yet, but I bet a bed would be more comfortable." Luke said with a smirk.

"Ok ok I get it, you want to go to my...room" Cream paused for a moment. _HOLY SHIT! I'm going to have a boy, that is very cute and attractive, go in MY ROOM. In MY CLOSET. SLEEP IN MY ROOM...WITH ME IN IT! What the FUCK is my problem? Obviously very bad if I'm actually going through with this...  
_ Cream started to blush, he whole face was red.

"W-well lets g-go!" Cream tried to say smiling. Luke noticed this. _She's not sure if she wants to do this now..I think._

"Uh, ok." Luke tried to say. Cream once again helped him up and got him down the hall, passed the bathroom and into her room. She sat him down on her bed.

"Ok, so I need to open the closet and then I'll let you in. Now its big enough to house the bed." Cream stated. She opened the Closet door revealing a bed big enough for a person their age if not an adult. The pillows were white with light blue bedding. He even had a comforter! It was white as well. Luke, impressed, sat there staring at her in aw. She opened the cover for him to lay down in once he sat down. She walked over to Luke, helped him up, and sat him down.

"Achew!" Cream sneezed, "Maybe I should keep the door open. Its kinda dusty and I haven't had visitors for a while...Do you want it opened?" Cream asked.

"Uh, sure. Open is good." Luke said. Cream gave him a nod. She shut the light off and walked back over to Luke who was already laying down in bed ready to go to sleep. She kissed him on the forehead and said, "Good night, sweet dreams, Luke..." She said before going to sleep herself.

 _DAMNIT! Why the hell am I always awake when this shit happens to me! Its harder to distance myself from people, especially her, when she does this to me. But..._ Luke looked at Cream... _It feels, nice. Kind, Gentle. I hate myself for this, but...I think I like it..._

 **Luke then went to sleep and dreamed a horrible nightmare that will be revealed in the next chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7- A Gruesome Background

**Ok be honest in the reviews: Who was pissed that it took to long for Chapter 7? Come on I know there were some of you, don't be shy! Chapter 7 is here and 8 soon to follow. Homework is a BITCH. Tests are a BITCH. School is sometimes a BITCH. People at school can be BITCHES. Now that I got the reasoning's out of the way for me not writing this, please enjoy his nightmare!**

It was dark and stormy. Winds blowing trees and other objects down. It was one of the worst storms in Luke's hometown. That day, 10 years ago, I was only 7. I had to go through with it, that horrible accident that scarred me for life. I don't even know why of all times I could ever dream about this. Is it because I was close to _her_? It could be. Is it also because I'm close to someone else now too? Oh God...

 **(His thoughts will be mixed up in the dreams)**

"Pant, Pant Pant...I must protect my baby..." A woman in a black cloak said, running in the horrible storm. She was holding her 2 year old in her arms and her 7 year old on her back. It was a Luario, it was Luke's mother. That night 7 years ago in a horrible storm, Luke's mother Luna, ran out into the storm. That day 7 years ago, Luke's father had been assassinated for his pelt. Lucario's were and are still rare. People pay big money for their fur, Luke's father was a victim. His mother too was planned but...

"Waaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaa!" A baby screamed in the pouring rain.

"Hey, hey...It's ok Luca! You don't have to worry, Mommy will get you to safety. Ok?"

"Are you sure Mom? The rain, your weight plus ours, and the 10 people trying t-"

"LUKE! You are a very smart young man, use it at a better time. Please Luke?"

"Ok Mom...What the hell is that?"

"What is wha-"

"BANG!"

Luke who had been riding on his mothers back had been missed. His mother had been shot in her heart, she was holding Luke's little brother by her heart. She fell to the ground, lifeless, with her dying baby boy in her arms.

"MOM! Are you ok Mom?" Luke yelled. He yelled, but the storm hid hid voice.

"Luke...Is Luca ok?.."

"Uh," Luke looked at his little brother. **(It actually pains me to say this)** He was in his mothers arms losing blood rapidly. He was going to die. "Yeah Mom, he's o-o-ok.." Luke tried to get out. He couldn't look away... The Author doesn't want to get in to detail...But she will. If you don't want to have nightmares, please scroll 2 paragraphs down.

 **DETAILS-For those who want Nightmares**

He couldn't look away. His little brother he had grown to love was bleeding with a hole in his tiny skull. Blood was everywhere, his mothers coat was drenched in his brothers blood. Luca was Luke's little brother he DIDN'T LIKE at all to begin with. Luke didn't want a sibling yet, he wanted one when he was 9. But dear lord we can't help PokeNature. The moment he saw him his view was much different though. He wanted to train him. He was going to teach him how to fight! Spar with him when their father couldn't. And now... Luca beat him to death. **(PUN intended...yeah I know I'm horrible)**

 **FOR THE PEOPLE THAT DIDN'T WANT NIGHT MARES, THE STORY CONTINUES!**

Luke looked back at his mother, her bloody fur turning red more and more.

"Luke, come here..."

"Ye-yeah Mo-om?" Luke was saying with tears in his eyes. They wouldn't stop falling.

"Your father was a wonderful man, I am and always will be your Mother, and I love you sooooooo much. That will never change. I'd say the same for Luca...but it seems he's gone...I love you Luke..." Were Luna's last words to her now only son Luke. This was the 2nd time he'd ever had of this dream. It seems to fade around the time his mother dies. _I'LL TRY! I WANT TO REMEMBER! WHAT HAPPENED AFTER MOM DIED? BRAIN! YOU'RE GOING TO SHOW IT!_

Luna died, her corpse lying there, making Luke's day the worst day of his life. But after 10 years, he got a flashback of what he did...

 _"AAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS KID!"_

 _"He's not a Pokemon! He can't be! This...This is too..."_

 **Back to reality**

"AAAH!"

"Hey, hey, its ok! Are you ok?" Cream hovered above Luke asking. Luke looked at her in his fright filled dream, no, nightmare.

"Uh...yeah. I-I'm ok..I'll go back to sle-"

"Do you want a hug?" Cream cut him off. Luke blushed, thought about it, and finally...He nodded his head yes. Cream came in and gave him a nice long hug. She embraced him with her arms and squeezed. For Luke, this was the first hug he had in a long time. He slowly, but surely, moved his arms up to hug her back. He looked to the left as he did this to hide his blush as his arms rapped around her. She noticed and blushed. She slowly let go and backed away.

"Y-you need to go back to sleep...Goodnight Luke!" Cream said with a blushing smile. She went back into her bed and to sleep. Luke however, felt his face and ears go warm. He liked it. He now liked being near Cream. He looked at her.

"G-good night Cream." He said in a whisper, and then went back to sleep.

 _Oh My GOD! Did he just say "Good night Cream"? Oh My GOD! I can't stop blushing! That was so nice Luke! I think I'm starting to like you more and more everyday!_

 **Next chapter should come soon. It hopefully will be better than this one. BUT! If you're new to reading one of my stories, Like Pokemon and More, go check it out! I have a new story called NekoMimi Making its way to your guys's hearts! See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8- Cream and the Three Bitches

**First, Sorry this chapter took long to come out.**

Morning barged through Cream's window waking her up before Luke. She got up and yawned. She got her clothes; a pink skirt, a sky blue t-shirt, and a pair of socks. She got out of her room and walked to the kitchen. She looked into her fridge and saw no meat really, and some berries.

"Aw crap. I'll leave Luke a note telling him I'll be out getting food." She then wrote the note, got a basket, and left. Outside it was nice. She went to a nearby berry bush and put them in her basket. Luckily she found some dead Yongoose to eat. She got a bag out and put it in there.

Meanwhile Luke woke up and saw Cream must've got up cause he saw a pair of crutches by the door. He grabbed them and got up. He saw a note on the counter in the kitchen and proceeded to sit back on the couch to go to sleep. Before he could he heard the door open and opened his eyes. It was Cream kinda muddy.

"Hey what happened? Did some wild Pokemon put mud all ov-" He stopped and looked at where the mud was. It wasn't by her feat, but rather her torso and above.

"Did somebody throw dirt at you?" Luke asked concerned.

All Cream was doing was heavy panting and looking kinda wet. She had red mark on her arms and legs. Like somebody tied her down. Luke looked at her body, it was kinda wet near her cleavage.

"Did-"

"I'm fine. I just had some problems, I can just wash it off. I'll be right back." Cream hurried to her bedroom and walked back out of the house with a towel and a change of clothes. Luke knew some shit was up and sneakily followed her. He knew she was going to that waterfall so he waited a little before getting close to it. He crutched his way to the waterfall not knowing Cream was crying before taking her clothes off which was the time Luke was waiting. As he got closer and looked at her side, he nose bled. She took off her shirt and bra while he was kinda looking.

 _HOLY FUCK I JUST SAW HER BOOBS. They were kinda hot...I wouldn't mind..NO! STOP! Get that, whatever the Fuck out of your head! I can't- SHUT UP INNER ME!_

He heard a splash and that was all he needed. He heard some sobbing and attempted to look. But things got screwy.

"Who's there?" Cream said.

"Uh...Its just me." Luke said coming out from behind the mini wall hiding his now short life span.

"Luke? Why'r you here? Oh God are you a pervert?"

"No! Hell no! I'm no pervert. I just, I, do you wanna talk about what happened?" He said looking to the left again, trying to hide hid blush. This made Cream blush.

"I donno. Maybe? Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure I'll listen."

"Ok. While I was out walking some girls who were jealous of me threw dirt at me from some bushed and tied me up. Then they poured their...Whatever they poured it on me." Cream sobbed. Luke, gaining feelings for her, didn't at all like what they did.

"Do you know who they were?" Cream blushed.

"Yeah why?"

"Maybe I could have a talk with them." Cream got completely red.

 _Ok, this is weird. The HARDASS who supposed to not give a shit about anybody is saying he wants to have a talk with those girls? Man, what the hell is going wrong._

"Can I just ask why?"

"No reason. I just want to talk." Luke lied. He wanted to tell them that if they did it again he wouldn't mind getting in trouble beating them up.

"Um, ok. Their names are Bri the Braixen, Belly the Bellossm, and Rose the Roselia."

"Those bitches? Damn, they just have it out for everybody. Thanks. Well I'm going back inside, you just...Finish up here. I'll just be-"

"You don't have to leave.." Cream cut him off.

"Uh..."

"Well you, uh, know. You could also bathe. In the opposite side though!" Cream said embarrassed with a blush. Luke nodded. He sat down at a rock near her side and took his shirt off revealing his beautiful abs. He took his crutches and walked into the water and just looked up at the sky. This was weird for both of them.

Little did they know, those very same girls recorded this happening.

"We are totally going to send this to everybody." Bri said.

"We need to." Said Belly. She was OBSESSED with Luke. She's like "You like Senpai huh? Well how about I kill you? Sound fair enough? NOBODY TOUCHES SENPAI."

"I can't wait to see the outcome!" Rose said excited. They all giggled together and walked away...


	9. Chapter 9- Good Bye

As soon as Luke heard Cream leave he started to make his way to get out. He got his shirt back on and walked toward the cottage. He saw Cream sitting on her chair in the funchtroom and approached her.

"Hey Cream.. Well I've been able to walk and such so I'm going home. Thanks for taking care of me and all, but I'm going home."

Cream surprised, just sat there and sighed.

"Ok. Do you need help getting back to your house?" Cream managed to say.

"No I can handle it thanks. I'll see you at school tomorrow..." Luke then walked out of her house to his.


	10. Chapter 10- What now?

Luke left her house and went to his. His house, a little messy and clothes everywhere.

"It feels good to be back! I'll probably just miss those home cooked meals though...Well whatever! I'm back and I feel great. I should start cleaning a little."

Luke picked up all his dishes, clothes, and miscellaneous items. He put his clothes in a pile and shoved them in is laundry basket to wash them. He took his dishes and put them in his sink, and put his random crap on his sloppy valure couch. He then cleaned all of his mess...

* * *

Back at Creams house, things weren't that stable...

"why...WHY! Why didn't I do anything! I could've...no...I should've stopped him. I like him alot..I just. Deep breaths. Whats done is done, I'll just have to sit back and wait. I think I need to go get some sleep so I can go to school tomorrow.."

Cream took a bath and then went to sleep.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Luke woke up at 6:55, 10 minutes until class starts.

"OH SHIT! I gotta get ready!" Luke yelled. He quickly got up, made breakfrest, grabbed his crap, and ran out the door.

 _First day back and I'm already screwed! I'm nearly missing first period! SHIT! And about Sid, those girls, Blaze, those kids at school, Cream... I wonder how it'll be like now..._


	11. Chapter 11- Back to School

Luke ran out the door at high speed seeing Cream far behind.

 _You're kidding me right? SHE slept late too? Come on!_

"Good morning Luke!" Cream yelled.

"Mornin'. Do you need any help?" He yelled back.

"Why?"

"You won't get there in time with your speed," Luke stopped "Come're, I'll carry you there." Luke smirked. Cream blushed. Then she smiled.

"Ok!" Cream got behind Luke.

"Not there! I'll carry you in front." Luke grabbed here Bridal style and ran.

 _Wow. I'm being carried Bridal Style to school...I like that its Luke who's doing it._ Cream leaned into Luke and kinda cuddled there. Luke's face seriously turned red. There was nothing that could hide this blush. This made Luke run faster so he could put her down faster. Soon they made it to school.

"Wake up. We're at school." Luke said in his "hardass" tone of voice. Cream opened her beautiful pink eyes and looked straight up at Luke. Luke stared into her eyes.

"C-cream I'm gonna be late for class unless you let go.."

"Oh! Sorry!" Cream got down.

"Thank you!" Cream said with a smile, then walked to class. Luke smiled a little smile.

"Luke! LUKE!"

"Holy shit! Oh damn Blaze you nearly scared me! What is it?"

"I got bad news, and I mean BAD NEWS!"

"Can it wait until Lunch? We have about 3 minutes to get to class."

"If you can wait that long, ok then." Blaze replied before they both walked to class.

 **AT LUNCH- Cream**

"Cream! It's been so long! How have you been? Why were you gone? I got bad news for you!" her best friend Lilly said. She was a very pretty Lilligant, cuter than usual. She was what people called a "shiny".

"Ok Lilly. I've been doing good, I was taking care of my neighbor that I accidently crippled, and wha-"

"A NEIGHBOR!? Is that neighbor Luke?! There have been some bad rumors going around about you and him!"

"Is that the bad news?"

"Yep."

"Well come on, tell me."

 **LUKE AT LUNCH**

"So Blaze, ya got some bad news for me? Whats it about?"

"Sid, Belle, Bri, Rose, and Cream."

"Oh shit. Well tell me about them all in order."

"Ok heres what happened;  
Sid managed to get not only my fantastic photoshopped pictures of Cream but his own pictures of her naked. Turns out those three girls were there and recorded you and Cream after Sid left, and now everyboy is trying to ask Cream out to apparently 'save' her from you. In other words, they think you're doing some bad shit to her and those girls fucked it all up."

"Motherfucker Blaze. I'm impressed no guy has come to me yet"

"Don't be. They'll come to you in due time"

"Well shits gonna go down"

 **BACK TO CREAM**

"WhAt!? No way...They did that? Those little bitches!"

"Yep. Can I ask a question though; Are you in love with Luke?"

"Uh...look! Why are all those boys coming over here?"

 _Cream, I'm smart enough to know you do love him. Well, lets just hope for the best!_ Lilly thought...

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER!**


	12. Chapter 12- Rocky the Lycanrock

About 20 guys were running towards Cream like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh God..." Cream was speechless.

"CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM!" All the boys yelled.

"Where were you?!"

"Why were you gone?!"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Did somebody take you?"

"Were you in the hospital?" ALOT of the boys said at once.

"Do you know why Luke was gone?" asked a popular fighter. He was a (Moon Exclusive) Lyconrock that had a crush on Cream and his name was Rocky. He was the president of the fighting club. He, as well like every other boy, had a crush on Cream.

"Luke? I have no idea, sorry!" Cream replied, confidently. Trying to hide the fact that she had Luke over.

*Sniff Sniff. Sniff Sniff* "Cream I smell somebody on you." Rocky said.

"Oh? What do you smell?"

"I smell a...I, nevermind. My nose must've been actin' up. Bye Cream." Rocky walked away to his other friends. He smelled Luke, he just waited for the right time to strike.

"Well, don't worry boys, I'm fine! I was just a little sick, thats all. For Luke...I have no clue."

"Hmmm...Ok. Boys lets go, we'll give Cream some space. Move out!"

"Yes SIR!" Then all of the boys left Cream and Lilly alone.

"Wow, that was surprising. I really thought Rocky WOULD smell Luke. I just hope this day ends soon."

* * *

 **LUKE AND BLAZE**

"They'll come to me in due time? Well, some people are gonna come home with bruises." Luke said.

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKE!" All the boys ran from Cream to Luke.

"Were you with Cream?"

"She says she didn't know why you were gone."

"Is the video of you and Cream photoshopped?"

 _Ah Shit. Those bitches showed them the video...God damnit_

"I was...out of town visiting somebody. I have nothing to do with Cream. She's just my neighbor." Luke said in his "hardass" tone of voice. Once again, Cream heard this from kinda far away(due to her ears) and started to cry again.

"Luke...YOU'RE A STUPID JERK!" Cream screamed. She ran away with all of her things back to her home.

 _FUCK! Not only did I get her upset, now these guys actually have to go home with bruises. Well, lets just get this over with.._

"Yo guys! Whoever can beat me up can get some answers! Come at me MOTHERFUCKERS!" Luke yelled. all the guys, except Rocky who was nowhere to be found, charged at him and fainted by him. Luke was fast and knocked them all out in less than 1 minute.

"Blaze, tell the teacher I felt sick and I went home please. I hate that she can take crap the wrong way!" Luke said before running in the direction she ran in. Little did they know Rocky was planning something devious.

* * *

"Stupid Jerk! I'm gonna slap him! The next time I see him I'm gonna slap him! How could he say that?," Cream stopped, "He...I thought..."

"Hey there Cream, are you ok?"

"Huh? Who is that? Show yourself!"

"Its me, Rocky. Are you ok?"

"Rocky? Uh, how much did you hear?"

"All of it. Don't worry baby, I won't treat you like that good for nothing Lucario. I'll make sure he gets what he deserves." Rocky went closer to Cream, she backed up. She hit a tree, and Rocky went closer and closer, until he was close enough to grab her.

"You'll like that, won't you babe?" Rocky' hand reached for her ass, he touched it and gave it a nice squeez.

"He-Hey stop!" Cream struggled to move and get away, but she failed. She was backed up against a tree with a wolf groping her butt inching his way to her underwear. Ever so closely, he touched her, holding her down against that tree. Feeling her smooth leg going closer. Rocky than grabbed her and got her on the ground. He pinned her down and ripped her shirt off.

"Hel-" Rocky kissed her, making sure she couldn't yell or call for help as he tried to take her skirt off, he enjoyed every minute of this. He then, took his hand out of her skirt and went in his pants and pulled out some pysduck tape.

"How about we have some fun and keep that mouth shut, shall we~?" He grinned. He took some and layered it on her mouth. She couldn't scream even if she tried. He ripped her bra off admiring her fluffy boobs, and their size.

"No wonder that Lucario wants to be around you. You got the best boobs I've seen in my life! Let me give them a little su-"

"You motherfucking perverted little bastard! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! GET YOUR DIRTY FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!" Luke screamed at him. He took his shirt off and threw it on the ground.

"Hm..so the Lucario wants to fight me? Come at me motherfucker, you're not the president of fight club! Come at me! Lets see what you can do."

"My pleasure!" Luke was absolutely furious. He was going to kill him. Rocky got off of Cream, thankfully she didn't get fully raped, and stood up. Cream drawled behind a tree cowering in fear with tears in her eyes. Luke saw her tears and his anger deepened.

"LETS GO LUCARIO!" The fight was on.

Rocky was fast, almost as fast as Luke, but Luke out sped him, making it easier to attack. He managed to get behind him and...

 **We'll save the rest for the next chapter**


	13. Chapter 13- A Bunny in a Storm

Luke grabbed Rocky from behind and kneed him in his dick. Rocky, in pain, kneeled on the ground mourning over his dick. While this was happening Luke broke his back, punched his face repeatidly, kicked him around, threw him in the air and had him go head first in the ground. He then put some sort of Ki around his hand, and chopped off his dick. Rocky shouldn't survive, but if he did(Like Sid), he made sure he couldn't have kids or rape anybody. Cream watched every moment of this, impressed with what Luke did and his rage. Rocky lay on the ground, in a hole like Yamcha, motionless. Luke panted and looked at Cream, who then looked at him. Luke walked to his t-shirt and threw it at her. Cream hastily grabbed it and put it over her. She still had tears in her eyes crying over what Rocky did and what Luke said. Luke walked up to her, Cream closed her eyes. Luke put his hand on her face and ripped the psyduck tape of her mouth. He bent down to her level.

"*pant pant* Are you *pant pant* ok *pant*." Luke managed to say. Cream, without thinking just went into his arms. She just went into them and cried. Luke's face tuned red and then he kinda put his hands around her. His hands kinds akwardly held her. She was shaking and crying.

"Its ok now..ok? Uh...You probably want to go home, so do you want me to take you home?" Cream nodded her head. Luke picked her up bridal style and ran her home.

"Th-th-thank you..If you didn't come...I-I-I would've got raped, and and I would've been scarred for life. I wouldn't be able to not think of what happened."

"Yeah yeah, uh, do you want to get down please? I kinda also want to get home..." Luke put her down and she looked at him before walking into her house. Luke walked into his house and closed his door. He didn't want to lock it in case something else bad would happen and he needed to run out. He layed down on his couch.

"I hate that I think I'm falling in love. I don't wan to. I don't think I need to...But she's so cute and she has such a cute personality. I can't stop my feelings, but I can always help them." Luke then fell asleep, this time without having a dream.

* * *

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!"

"Ugh..who the hell is knocking at ma door? Well I gotta get up and answer it. Luke got up and walked up to his door and opened it. He saw Cream wearing different clothes and a brief case soaking wet. There was a storm, a really bad storm.

"Cream? Why the brief case?"

"Is it ok if I can live here...? The storm blew my house down. Everything got blown away and I don't think I can rebuild it..Please" She looked up into Luke's eyes.

"Yeah I guess. You'll be sleeping in a house with a guy, you know that right?"

"I trust you. I know you won't do anything to me..You're a great guy. Can you please let me in? I'm real cold."

"Oh sorry. Come on in and leave your brief case on the floor. Non like your house I kinda have a place to bathe in here. Plus it can be heated so you won't be cold. Made it myself. Go grab yourself something to wear or something and go down my hall, last door on the right."

"Thank you Luke." Cream started to cry again.

"Aw come on! You can stop crying, you have no reason to cry! Just smile instead, you look prettier that way, ok?"

"*sniff* ok." Cream opened her brief case and pulled out long sleeve pajama top and long pajama pants. She then walked all the way down the hall to the bathing think leaving a water trail behind her. Luke closed her brief case and rolled it down to his guest room with its own dresser, nighstand and bed. A while back he didn't know if Blaze would ever get kicked out of his house or run away because of his father so he modified his house for a guest room. He took some bedding out and made the bed. He kept the Brief case on the ground since it was dirty and the bedding was clean.

His house was made of brick with a chimeney. He had a kitchen a funtroom, his room, a bathroom with bathing area and the guest room. Luke walked back into the funtroom and layed back down on his couch. He had to wait to bathe. He could hear the rain fall hard on his windows, it almost sounded like hail. Lightning struck and thundered roared. Soon he heard the door open. He patiently waited for Cream to come out.

" Luke?"

"Yeah Cream"

"Uh, where do I sleep?"

"Give me a minute I'm getting up." Luke got up and went to his hallway and saw the cutest Cream he thought he ever seen. Her clothes just made it adorable.

"O-ok, your rooms right next to mine. If you need anything just knock on my door. I'm gonna go bathe and go to bed. Thats your own room now, so go mess it up and way you like. Good night."

"Luke wait.."

"Yeah Cream" Luke was confuzzeled."

"can you come here?" Cream started to blush.

 _Ah shit. Shes gonna kiss me, I think. Oh God, I think I'm scared_

"Uh, ok."

Cream got on her tippy toes and gave him a mouth- to -mouth kiss. Creams face got real red and she ran into her room. Luke's face was red. He took some deep breaths and then walked into the room to bathe..

 **Ta BL CANTENEWED!**


	14. Chapter 14- Is this Filler again?

"Ok girls, what do we want to do? Rape is getting too old! We need to do something better! I've got it! Belly, you love Luke right?" Bri said. All three; Bri, Belly, and Rose were together and thinking on what to do next.

"Yes I do Bri, I'll do anything for Luke-Senpai!" Belly stated confidently.

"Ok! How about we kidnap girls and have the last one be Cream. Then we'll pretend we don't know where the girls are. After that we'll act really scared and run into a boy, Luke. Belly, you fall into his arms in front of Cream. To you, we'll be kidnapped, so that gives you Luke. Then once we get Cream, we can release all the girls and tell the press that he liked Cream more so he hid her away from all of us, thats why you can't find her! But in reality, we'll be torchering her! AAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bri cakeled. It was a very good plan, it didn't seem anything could get in their way.

* * *

"Damn, Cream's too cute for comfort. I should build her her own house...But, she may want to live her for a long time, so...She won't be alone anymore? This is gonna be a weird life for me from now on. Cream what did you do to me?" Luke said outloud in his bath thing. He was just sitting there talking to himself.

 **BY CREAM**

"Aww! Look at that, he has a dresser, and a nightstand, and a bed! And they're all in the guestroom! Thats so nice! He even made the bed...AWWW! Thats soooooooo nice of him!" Cream said, she then went on the bed, held a pillow, and twirled with it laying down. She was very happy inside, she felt safe around Luke.

"Creak.." The Bathe door spoke as Luke walked out. He came out shirtless, revealing his beautiful abs. Lucario's are supposed to have a spike in their upper chest area, but when they are born they go under surgery to get it removed. Instead of that spike, the Lucario's skin grew over where it should have been and fur came with it. Cream walked out of her room into the hallway, admiring Luke all the way. Luke noticed and looked at her.

"Whatcha looking at?," Luke looked at his abs,"Did you want to feel my abs? They're not fake. I can tell you're impressed."

"Yeah! I never seen ones like what they show on tv. I can touch them right?" Cream looked up at Luke. He gave her a nod. Cream excitedly walked over there and bent down. She took her right hand and went from top to bottom. She felt every lump and eventually went down by his dick. She stopped around that area, she wanted it, but she didn't want it yet. ( **Better way of saying they'll have Sex in a later chapter** )

She removed her hands from his lumps and stood back up. To her surprise Luke was red, like that time she cuddelled in his arms.

"You done yet? I want to go to sleep, except I'm not going to school tomorrow. I think its best if you don't go either, we good?"

"Yeah, I don't want to go to school..Not after.." Cream paused. She was going to cry again.

 _No! NOOOOO! Don't you dare fucking tell me she's crying AGAIN!? Come on! You don't have to! It ruins your pretty face! I feel like I did something bad whenever a girl crys in front of me..._

"Can you please-"

"SMACK!"

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Luke asked irritated.

"Thats for saying you have nothing to do with me! That was mean!" Cream complained.

"Wha..Uh..Whatever. I'll just take it. I'm sorry, so can you stop crying now?" Luke replied. Cream gave a nod of the head and went to her room. Luke walked into his and they soon found themselves both asleep.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

"The plans in place right?"

"Yep it is Rose, now, commencing operation; Get Belly 1 night in heaven with Luke, when this is all done..!"

"I'll make that bunny regret ever falling for my senpai..hehehehehahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Belly laughed. All three then grabbed their school things, and walked out the door...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Can I please get some reviews of how you think of it? (Other than punctuation)**

 **Thanks!**

 **:)**


	15. Chapter 15- CODE RED!

"YaWn! What time is it?" Luke just woke up and began to walk out of his bed.

*Sniff Sniff, Sniff Sniff*"Eh? What the hell is that smell?" Luke walked out of his room, down the hallway, and faced the kitchen. Cream was busy making breakfeast. She was making a berry salad and some Raticate Bacon. Cream finally noticed Luke looking at her cooking.

"Oh! Good Morning! How are you? Did you sleep well?" She said with a smile. Luke was just in awe. He woke up to a home cooked meal instead of 4 random berries and off to school.

"Uh, yeah. I'm good..you?"

"I'm doing great! That guest room was cute! I had no idea you even had that in one. I don't know how I'm gonna repay you for your kindness..." Cream looked down.

 _I have almost EVERYTHING to thank him for...A place to live, my innocence, kindness...I feel bad, I don't know how I can do it_

Luke felt it. He felt the sadness coming from her. How was she gonna repay him?

"Hey now, I don't need any payment. I'm just being...nice." He blushed.

"But, but, I want to! How can I? Please tell me!" Cream looked back at him, dessprite.

"Whatever, when I think of something, I'll tell you. K?"

"K!" Cream said with glee. She got 2 plates and then equally divided the food she made and placed it on his little table.

"There you go! It should taste delicous!" Cream said with a smile.

"It better, or I'll just have to eat it all!" Luke said playfully.

"Oh yeah? Then what'll you do? You're gonna eat it all and what?" Cream said in a playful tone.

"Then I'll have to make you an extra special dinner." Luke flirted.

* * *

"Code Red! CODE RED!" Bri ran to Rose.

"Speak to me! What is it?"

"Its Luke and Cream, they won't be showing up to school until Monday. I'll contact Belly and make preperations for Monday."

"Thank you Bri, the day will have to be normal then. Proceed and then we'll meet up after school to begin. We will have to wait 3 days from now, Sunday Night."

"Ok! Have a nice Rose!"

Bri ran away and then contacted their third, Belly.

* * *

Back at Luke's house, things were just a little, happy.

"I can't believe you actually ate it. You actually ate all of my food. You planned this didn't you? If you wanted to..." Cream paused for a moment,

 _Wait a minute! Did he want to make me dinner? DAW! Thats kinda cute!_

"I, uh..Screw it. Cream,"

"Y-Yes?" they started to blush.

"I want to make you dinner. Ok? I went out and said it. I want to. Cause...Nevermind. I'm gonna go take a nap, good night!" Luke said quite fast. He took his plate, put it in the sink, and walked back to his room.

"Hmm, I wonder what he was gonna say. I'll just have to wait." Cream took their plates and washed them. She then put them away and went to her room to get something; It was knitting sticks and some some red yarn.

"I think I'll knit him something..Hmm..."

 **Te ba Deteenawood**


	16. Chapter 16-Beginning of a Relationship

"...I want to be the very best, like Ash Ketchum never was...to catch them is my real test...hmm hm hm hmm hm hmm." Cream sang. She didn't know what to make Luke, but it was gonna be red. She set her Kniting Chopsticks up and connected them to the read yarn.

"Scarfs are for winter and Valentines day,kinda, same with hats, mittens, sweaters...THATS IT!" Cream banged her fist on her hand. She giggled.

"I think he'll like it alot! He looks like a size 8, shouldn't be that hard. Lets do it!" She began knitting.

* * *

Instead of Luke going back to sleep, he opened his DVD player and put in a _Cutey Honey_ disk. His door was closed so he only had to turn it down very little.

 _Woo! Get to watch some, beautiful Anime...I really love this anime_ **(For you guys out there, I highly suggest watching it)**

 _Kono goro hayari no onna no ko  
Oshiri na chiisa na onna no ko_  
 _Kotchi wo muite yo HANII_  
 _Datte nanda ka datte datte nan da mon_

 _Onegai onegai_  
 _kizutsukenaide_  
 _Watashi no HAATO wa_  
 _CHUKU CHUKU shichau no..._

The Anime opening played.

 _DAMNIT! I can't stop thinking about what just happened! She's probably gonna ask me about it later...Better start thinking of a good excuse._

Luke was now about halfway in the episode, a very bad part too. Something, was showing.

"Knock, Knock. Um excuse me Luke.." Cream walked in his room. Luke quickly paused it, shut the TV off, and started to blush.

"Uh...What is it?" Luke asked.

"Well, its just that, I was gonna make lunch soon and you don't have alot of berries and just meat in general. I was wondering if I could-"

"No"

"No?"

"You're not stepping out of my house unless I'm going with you. I refuse to have you go through with all that shit thats happening to you without an escort. And if not, I'll go get food myself." Luke said sincerly. Creams whole face got red.

 _H-he..He cares that much about me?! That's so.._

"Luke, thats so sweet of you! I didn't know you cared about me! Thankyou! How about we both go then?" Cream smiled. Luke hadn't realized that he said something like that until she replied. He wasn't one to say something like that to anybody, but now, he just couldn't hide his own blush. His cheeks were all red and his eyes were wide. He stared right at her, shocked and embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah, sure why not. I got nothing else better to do. Give me a minute I need to get dressed." Luke managed to say.

"Ok then! I'll do the same!" Same said excited. "Heeheehee! This is gonna be awesome! Its almost like a...Oh my God its just like a date! I better wear something real cute!" She said with Determination.

 _Ah MAN! This is gonna be akward! This is..Holy shit...This is just like a date...I swear to God if something bad happens, I'm gonna get really fucking pissed._

Luke went in his dresser and grabbed a dark RED shirt and his normal blue shorts. He got some black socks on and combed his ears and fur. He was ready for a date, and he hoped nothing would screw it up...NOTHING!

 **The date will be continued in the next chapter**


	17. Chapter17-What a Girl can do

Cream went in her drawers and looked for the cutest pink tank-top she could fine with the perfect jean shorts, the really short ones. She brushed her ears and put her sandals on. She grabbed a little basket and was all ready to go.

"Cream! You ready-" Luke stopped. Cream walked out of her room, so cute all Luke could do was stand there wit his mouth open.

 _Holy shit is she cute...I think I wanna..NO! GET IT OUT OF YOUR HEAD YOU DICK! Why would that even cross my mind?_

Cream walked toward Luke, a smile still on her face.

"Uh Luke," She waved her hand in front of his face, "Luke, are ya there? Hey! Hmm...Is it cause you think I'm cute?"

"What? I'm here, sorry. Kinda got lost in thought. Ok, so you're gonna follow me, I know an area were there are different berry trees and some nice pokemon to eat."

"Ok! Lets go!" Cream eagerly walked out the door, Luke followed. Extremely nervous, Luke tried to grab her hand. He tried to reach it until she looked behind her and saw it. They started blushing again. Cream put her hand out and held his, she smiled. Luke was still nervous, he felt something inside him; his heart felt happy and he felt warm inside. He walked in front of Cream as if to lead her and took her behind his house. Since Luke was nervous he walked kinda fast, Cream was just having a hard keeping up with him. Luke heard her panting and slowed down. Cream walked a little bit closer to Luke to the point where she was right next to him. Luke looked a little at here and then averted his eyes. He was blushing now that she was right next to him. He led her to steep hill that led off to a cliff where there were more berry trees than she can count.

"WOW! I didn't know this existed. I, I don't know where to start!" She let go of his hand and started to pick berries. Luke just stood up against a tree watching her to make sure everything was ok.

"Ya know, you can go try to catch something to eat right? I should be ok here."

"Are you very sure about that? I don't feel that comfortable leaving you."

"I should be ok! And if you think something will happen, just come back in 5 minutes. How about that?"

"Ok then, but I'll be here in 5 minutes. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere while I'm gone, you got that?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll be right back, bye.." Luke looked at her and went a little into the trees looking for dead Rattatas, Raticates, Yungoos, Gumshoos, maybe Evee, and Pidgeys. After about 2 minutes of walking he found some, some dead Rattata's and Pidgeys. He got out a plastic bag and put a few in there and walked back to Cream. When he saw her she was close to the cliff picking some berries high from the ground. Luke felt like something bad was gonna happen and walked near her.

"Kyaaa!" She screamed. She slipped on the edge of the cliff was gonna fall off.

"CREAM!" He screamed. With his speed he grabbed her and held her as they rolled of the cliff to some trees underneath them. When Cream opened her eyes she was on the ground with Luke hovering over her. They looked straight at her and blushed, he didn't know what to do in this situation. His heart beat went faster and his stomach excited. Cream felt the same way. Their heads were close, close enough to go in for a kiss! Luke wanted to go in for a kiss. For the first time he WANTED to kiss her, and the situation was a perfect way to. Their hearts beat fast and Cream was nervous.

 _He hasn't moved yet..Is he gonna kiss me?! I just better be ready for it! First time this has ever happened to me...I'm nervous.._ Cream thought.

 _I...I'm gonna do it! This is the perfect setting to in the perfect position! I gotta kiss her! I just gotta!_ Luke thought. Cream began closing her eyes and looked leaned in closer and they kissed. They kissed! Soon Luke backed away and his face was red, just completely turned red, same with Cream. He quickly got up from his position and sat facing the cliff while Cream faced him. She was so happy! She put her arms in front of her chest in little fists and fangirled over what just happened.

"Uh, er, um, I...I'm.." Luke tried to talk. His eyes widened, Cream went closer and put her head against his shoulders. Eyes closed with a smile. Luke sat there and enjoyed it. He was happy. He liked this feeling of her just anywhere near him, it was relaxing and comforting. They stayed like that for about 3 minutes...

To be Continued!


	18. Chapter 18- He Grew a pair and said it

Luke had a comforting feeling, he didn't want to move, but he ruined the moment.

"Growwl~" It was his stomach. He was hungry and his stomach just had to growwl!

"Oh sorry!" Cream moved her head. Luke stood up and didn't look at her, he continued to face the cliff.

"Cream, lets go gather some more berries ok? I'll carry you back up...Come'ere." Cream stood up, well she tried.

"Ow!" Cream said in pain. Luke turned around and looked at her ankle: She sprained it.

"Oh no. I'm sorry. Can I please pick you up?" He asked bending down. Cream nodded. He picked her up bridal style again, grabbed her basket, and climbed back up the cliff. He set her down by a tree and took her basket and picked berries himself. He picked berries from each different tree and then gave it to Cream.

"Ok...You need to carry this. I gotta carry you...I gotta carry you home." Luke blushed. He didn't say 'My Place' or 'My house', he said home. He wanted her to stay with him. Cream blushed at his sentence and nodded. Luke tied the dead animals up and tied them around his back. He bent down and grabbed Cream Bridal Style again and started walking back home. Luke didn't run, he walked. He wanted to carry her for a long time and he wanted to enjoy every bit of it.

"Hey Luke...If you want...I'd be ok...if you want me to become a permenent resident at your house. Don't get me wrong! It just sounded like you wanted me to stay..." She blushed. Luke took a deep breath.

"Cream...I...I have grown...I...Yeah. I kinda want you to live with me. I just think it'd be a little bit better than living alone and cause..." Luke stopped. His heart raced, and hsi face was red. Cream felt his heart beat. She blushed and looked straight at him.

"Cause..." Luke stopped walking. "Cause I think I...I..."

"Luke..." Luke looked her in the eyes.

"I'm not good at things like this! I'll just keep walking ok?" Cream tugged on his shirt. He looked at her again.

"Can you please finish your sentence?" Luke gulped...He wasn't ready, but he was just gonna do it.

"CreamIthinkIloveyou!" His said, eyes closed shut looking down. Cream's whole face went red and started to cry.

"Oh God! Wha-Why are you crying? Please stop crying! I did something again didn't I? I-I'm sorry.." He opened his eyes. Cream stopped holding the basket and rapped her arms around his chest. She nuzzeled her head back and forth in his chest. Luke just couldn't move or say a thing. He just took the comfort of her nuzzel and tried walking again when she spoke;

"I love you too...Please let me stay at your house forever.."

"Yeah, ok. I'll do that. For now," He kissed her head,"Lets go home, ok?"

"Yeah, ok. She stopped nuzzeling and just closed her eyes and leaned against his heart.

 _I DID IT! I DID IT! I FINALLY TOLD HER HOW I FEEL! WOOOOOOHOOOOO! I'm so happy! She loves me too! ALRIGHT!_

* * *

Cream was asleep in his arms when he tried to unlock and open his door. Somehow, he managed to do it, and walked to her room and layed her on her bed. He took the berries and the pokemon and put them on the counter. He skinned the them, and rapped them in plastic except for a Rattata for lunch. He put them in the freezer and the berries in a nice bowl on the counter. He fired the Rattata and cut its meat in half. He put some berries on their plates and layed them on the table. He walked to Creams room and knocked softly to see if she was awake. She wasn't so he quietly walked up to her and woke her up.

"Good morning, can you get up please? I made some lunch." Luke said softly. Cream opened her eyes.

"*YaWn...Ok, sure. Let me just get outta bed..OW!" Creamed yelled. Her ankle was still sprained.

"Ok, I'll have to carry...You know what, I'm not gonna do that. I'll be right back." Luke said walking out of her room. He went back to the kitchen to find a tray and put her food on it. He walked back to her room with her food so that she can eat it without getting up.

"Oh wow, thanks Luke. That was nice of you!"

"Thanks..I'll go eat my lunch now..bye..."

"Wait! Why don't you...Why don't you stay in here and eat lunch with me?" Luke blushed.

"Sure, why not?" He said with a smirk. He went back and grabbed his lunch and sat at her desk and started eating.

"Hey Luke, would you come here, like sit down here when you're done?" Luke's eyes widened.

"...ok..." he said nervously. He hurried and ate his food and waited for her to be finished too. He took her plate and put it in the sink and came back and sat right next to her on her bed. She tugged his shirt and signaled him to come closer. Soon they were right next to each other and then Cream broke the silence.

"Uh, is it ok if I could kinda, just sit here and huggy cuddle you?" She blushed. Luke was never happier. He moved his arm around her to her shoulder and pushed her in. She grabbed his torso and closed her eyes. Luke did the same and went straight to sleep. They slept cuddling side by side hugging each other.


	19. Chapter 19- Akward!

Luke opened his eyes and looked at the clock above her door; It was 3:54.

 _DAMN! That was a..._ Luke looked to his right. There she was, a sleeping Cream holding him with no intention of letting him go.

 _God damnit I need to get up..You won't let me go even if I wake you up. Better try to sneak out of this...There ya go...nice and slowly...THANK GOD!_

Luke managed to get out of her arms and tip toed out of her room and closed the door. He walked down the hallway to the kitchen. He took out some Pidgey and some tin foil. He put it in his oven and turned it on 360. He walked out and was gonna sit on his couch when he noticed a piece of paper on top of something with LUKE written on it. He moved the paper and saw a pair of socks.

 _Cream..She..she knit me socks...Man...I'm getting hot and sweaty! My stomach also feels excited..DAMNIT! Its the socks! She made me something...I'll put them on_

Luke put the socks on and then sat on his couch. He smelled the Pidgey and took it out of the oven. He put some salt and pepper on it, he put some on a plate with a side of berries. He put the plates on the table and turned the light on. Everything was set for a lovely dinner, all he had to do now was wake her up.

"*yAwN! H-hey, Luke where are you?" Cream said walking down the hallway. Her sprained ankle was much better now.

"Good morning again, I'm in the kitchen."

"Oh ok, something smells good..Did you cook?"

"Yeah, come here and sit down soon or it'll get cold." Cream walked to the kitchen table. Luke was standing by her chair nervously waiting for her to get closer so he could pull her chair out. She got close to Luke so he pulled her chair out. Cream blushed and sat down, Luke pushed her chair in. He sat down across from her and began eating. There was 4 minutes of akward silence until they were done eating.

"Was it good?" Luke asked.

"Yep! It was delicous! Thank you." She gave him a warm smile.

"Your welcome..." Luke looked to the left blushing. Cream stood up.

"Can I have your plate? I'd like to wash the dishes."

"Yeah sure. Here ya go." Luke gave Cream his plate and got up to the funtroom. He layed down on his couch and instead of getting out his new "happy" magazine, he turned on his XBox. He didn't have a XBox 360 or XBox 1, it was the original XBox. He was too poor to afford a new system so he just played his. He was playing _Conkers Bad Fur Day_ a game rarely known. It was rated M but was fantastic. This was his 3rd time beating it, he was saving up money for Halo 2 since he already had Halo. Cream walked past the screen and sat back down on her chair. She was gonna give Luke his socks when she looked at his feet and saw them.

"Your wearing the socks I made you..I didn't even give them to you yet!"

"I found them sitting on the table here with my name, so I put them on. Is that ok?" He said still focusing on his game.

"I guess. I was gonna give em to you myself, but whatever..." Cream grew sad. Luke paused the game. He got up took the socks off and handed them to her. She looked at him. She didn't know what to do.

 _Is he giving me back the socks I made for him? Thats mean! I made them for him! Why is he giving them back? I can't handle this! That was just rude!_

Cream started to cry again. Luke was shocked and thought it was his fault again.

"YOU'RE MEAN! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" She screamed at Luke before running to her room with the socks. Luke grabbed her wrist to stop her. She looked back at him.

"LET GO!"

"No. You-" Cream broke free from his hand and ran to her room and shut the door. She locked it and stood right behind it.

"CREAM! You took it the wrong way! I gave them back so you can give them to me like you wanted! Please open the door! Cream!" Luke tried, he backed away from the door and sat right next to it. He sat there and waited. Thankfully Cream was paying attention to what he said. She creaked open the door and looked out side. Luke looked straight at her.

"I-I'm sorry. I should've listened to you first. Here, I made these for you. I hope you like them." Cream said.

"Its ok, just please don't overreact again! I wouldn't give back anything you gave me ok." He blushed. Cream went back in to get her pajamas to go to bed.

"I'm gonna go bathe ok?"

"Yeah..I'll go next."

"Or we could bathe together." Cream said, face all red. Luke didn't know what the fuck was happening. Either way he wanted to see where this was going.

"Well by that I mean, I, uh actually can't reach my back at all. I know it sounds weird but, can you please scrub my back? If its alright though! I don't mind!" Crem said nervously.

 _OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! Just say whatever you want to say Luke, ready, 1, 2, 3_

"Um ok. I can't really wash my back either." He nervously said. This was going to be a akward time for both of them.

 **TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECOOOOOOOONTINUEEEEEEEEEEEEED!**


	20. Chapter 20- Blush Blush FLUSH!

Luke went in his room to grab his underwear, cause he slept in it. Cream grabbed the pajamas she wore when Luke first came over. They both walked out of their rooms at the same time. Luke gave a nod telling Cream to go first, she took it. Cream started the water, made it warm but not to warm. She took her clothes off and hid them in a pile. She got a towel and wrapped it around her. She knocked on the door letting Luke know he could come in too. Cream quickly stepped in the water and faced away from Luke.

 _Is it to late to back out now? This feels weird..She's naked, I'm gonna be naked. Then again with all the times she was gonna get raped, didn't I see..FUCK NO! OUT OF MY HEAD NOW! GET OUT! GET OUT!_

"Cream, are you sure? I'll walk out right now, do you want me in here with you?"

"I-I'm ok. Its big enough for 2 people, and it'd be a waste running new water." Cream said.

"Ok, I'm just making sure." Luke took his shirt off and looked behind him. He wanted to make sure Cream wasn't looking. He took his shorts off, revealing a 6 1/2 inch dick. He put the towel around his waist covering it. He stepped in the bath on the opposite side Cream was on. He sat there staring at the ceiling. Cream though was playing with the soapy water. She wanted to take a bubble bath to play with bubbles and thats what she was doing. She picked them up and blew them. She got some more bubbles and faced Luke, who was not paying attention staring at the ceiling. She blew all of them near him. Luke had bubbles near his nose now, a nice little mini ball on his nose. Cream looked and giggled.

 _You want to play? Lets play!_ Luke thought. He grabbed bubbles of his own and blew them toward her. She had them near her nose too now. It was Luke's turn to laugh.

 _He wants to play? I'll show him!_ Cream thought playfully. Cream got some bubbles and blew more to him, Luke did the same. Luke and Cream were moving closer together. Cream grabbed bubbles and snuck up behind Luke and put them on top of his head. Luke took some and put a bigger pile on her head. Cream splashed some water on him, Luke followed. They splashed and played until Cream slipped.

"Kyaa!"

"Cream! You ok?" Luke said as he caught her in his arms. The towel that covered her fell when she tripped so she was technically showing him her boobs. Luke's face went red again. He closed his eyes and waited.

"Ya know, you're cute when you act all shy." Cream kissed his cheek. Luke's eyes opened wide and Cream fell in the water. She grabbed the towel and covered her front.

"Can you wash my back please?" She said facing him. Luke awoke from his flushed face and started to scrub.

 _Damn, her back looks sexy! One day I hope to rub my hands down it..._

"Thanks Luke! Ok now you turn around, I'll scrub you're back now." She turned him and scrubbed his back.

"Thankyou, I'll get out now. Uh, good night." Luke said before standing up. Just his luck, his towel fell down, plus he was kinda facing Cream. Cream was flushed, she saw his dick.

 _DAMNIT! I knew this wasn't a good idea! I shoulda just said no or something!_

The whole room had a moment of akward silence before Luke grabbed the towel...Or at least what he thought was the towel.

"Kyaaaaa! Luke! You're towels right here! My arm isn't it!" Cream said pissed off.

"Sorry! I, just...Screw it! You saw it, I'm just gonna walk out, dry off, and go to sleep. Fuck the towel." Luke walked out, dried off, put his boxers on, and walked out.

 _He was really embarrassed! If I would've turned around instead of stare he probably would've grabbed my tail! Well, this MAY **(Key Word Guys; MAY)** not happen again. _

* * *

_HOLY SHIT THAT WAS AKWARD AS FUCK! SHE SAW MY DICK! Oh God I wonder what she thought of it! Why would I even wonder what she thought of it? Whatever, I'm going to sleep._

* * *

Cream stood in awe for about 2 minutes before stepping out and putting her pajamas on. She went to her room, closed the door and went to sleep...But she had a nightmare...


	21. Chapter 21- A Bad Past

**CREAMS DREAM**

 _Where am I? What is that? Is that...me?_

It was Cream as a 3 yr. old staring out the window.

 _"Mommy? Daddy? When are you gonna come home? Its already been..1,2,3...3 days. Mommy? Daddy?"_ Cream's face lit up. She saw another Lopunny that looked like her Mom walk to the door. Cream ran to open it.

 _"Mommy! Where's..."_ Cream looked up at the lady. It wasn't her Mom, it was her Aunt.

 _"Auntie? Wheres Mommy? Wheres Daddy?"_

 _"Oh you poor girl. Your Mom...well her and your Daddy had a big accident. They can't come home anymore. You can't see them. They moved up in the sky without you. I'm sorry. But you can always wave at the stars and they'll see you. Come on, how about you come live with Auntie."_

 _"Waaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaa! I wish Mommy and Daddy took me with them! Did they not love me? Is that why Auntie?"_

 _"Cream! Don't ever say they didn't love you! They loved you with all their hearts..But they didn't want you to come with them for you. If you would've went, you wouldn't be here now. Now go grab some of your things, lets go to my place."_

 _"*sniff sniff* O-ok Auntie."_

3 yr. old Cream walked in her house, grabbed some things and left with her Aunt.

 _Auntie? What happened to Mommy and Daddy? I wonder if theres some way to ask you in my dream..._

"Cream, can you sit in the cart for a minute?"

"Ok Auntie!"

Creams Aunt walked away from the cart and near Cream's house. She stopped.

"YOU! Show yourself! I know you're out there, don't make me find you."

"Ok! I'm here please don't hurt me!" Cream said scared. Her Aunt looked at her, she was speechless.

"S-Sylvia? Is that you sis?"

"Sylvia? Aun-I'm not a Sylvia."

"You were about to call me Auntie. Who are you? How did you find this place?"

"Well, Auntie, I'm Cream. Future Cream I guess. I fell asleep in my...boyfriends house and I woke up in here. I al-"

"Boyfriend? Sorry, I believe you're future Cream, you look just like your Mom. But, you take right after your mother. She found a very good boyfriend who she lived with. She soon married him and thats your Dad. He was a complete ass around everyone but your Mom. I would always tell her 'Your husband acts like an ass, how do you put up with that?'. She'd look so surprised and say 'What? He's so cute and shy! Are we talking about the same guy?'..I mean, sorry! I ramble, How about we go in your house. We can talk a little there. Don't worry about, little you, she's in back playing with a Meowth."

Cream was absolutely speechless. She nodded her head and followed her in. Her house was almost like Luke's.

"Ok, I want to hear about you first! But! I don't know if you can do something like this, but try taking this picture with you when you wake up. It wouldn't hurt to try!" Her Aunt said handing her a picture of her Mom and Dad holding her as a baby. Cream didn't cry. She wanted to so bad, but her eyes watered instead.

"My, aren't you gonna cry? You look like you're gonna tear up any minute."

"M-my boyfriend, well I hope he'll be my boyfriend, told me never to cry. He says it ruins my pretty face and I should smile instead." Cream said smiling. Her Aunt looked frightened.

"What wrong?" Cream asked.

"Your Mother once told me...Your Dad said the same thing. Its amazing. Now, do tell; Who's this boy?"

"Ok Auntie, well his name is Luke. He's a...Well Auntie..He's a Lucario. He's an asshole sometimes, but he's a really nice guy. He protects me, he doesn't do anything bad to me, he just treats me like gold. He made me dinner today.."

"L-L-LUCARIO?! A LUCARIO!? DAMN! You hit the jackpot! Those boys are the best of what I've heard. Now I bet you need to ask me something?"

"Yeah. I was wondering what happened to my parents."

"Well, ok. They were walking home 2 days ago when somebody found your Mom dead and your father next to her holding a beer. He was also dead...I know thats a lot to take in, but I swear! Your father didn't kill your Mom. Somebody else did. Your father never drank. They were killed..Cream? Cream?" Cream cried. She couldn't hold her tears back anymore. She cried. She cried soooooo much that she woke up.

 **REALITY**

"*sniff sniff* That...that was no Dream. That was a nightmare. I-I-I'm scared...Its dark in here..."

"Hey are you ok? I heard you say-" Cream ran out of bed into his chest. Luke patted her back.

"Hey hey hey, its ok. Can you let go please? I want to go to sleep." Cream nodded her head no.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Cream nodded yes.

"Do you want me to leave you here, or would you like to go to sleep with me?"

"I wanna go to sleep in your bed.." Luke blushed.

"Ok then come on. Lets go to sleep." Luke led Cream to his room and had her lay down. He went right next to her waited a minute. He knew she was gonna dig in his chest and hug his torso, so he just waited to put her arm around her. Soon she was asleep. Cuddling Luke. In his bed. Luke didn't care, this feeling was nice.

 **TO BE CON Tin ueeeeed?**


	22. Chapter 22- It Worked!

_Eh..? Whats that light? Is it morning already? I wonder what time it is..WHAT THE?!_ Cream widened her eyes. She woke up in Luke's arms. He was on his side, legs bent, arms around her, and head in.

 _My Lord Arceus God. Then again...who am I to judge? My arms are around his torso. I think I'll just bury my head in his chest._ Cream put her head a little closer and put it against his chest. Luke groaned and opened his eyes.

 _What the fuck am I doing!? How the fuck did this position happen?! Better wake her up._

*Shake Shake. Shake Shake* "Cream, wake up...Its time to get up...Wake up"

"I don wanna..I'm tired."

"You got to get-ow! Are you holding something in your hands?" Luke asked in pain. Something was jabbing him in the back. Cream moved her hands and felt something metal. She moved her arms into his chest and looked at what she was holding. It was the picture of her parents holding her as a baby.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"I had a dream..I woke up from it. My aunt handed me this picture in it..She wanted me to have it, I can't believe it worked." Cream held back her tears. Instead she smiled. Luke let go of her and moved his body to the left. Cream laid there looking at it. She then got up and made her way back to her room. She closed her door and gor dressed in a pink tshirt and jean capris. She walked out in the kitchen to find a...

"GET OUT YOU FILTHY RATTATA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" A Rattata snuck inside Luke's house and was chewing up his pots and pans. He broke some of his plates and glasses, and even chewed up his table a little. The Rattata ran out the hole it came in.

"How am I supposed to cook when all the pots and pans, plates and glasses, and even the table is screwed up?"

"I have an idea. How about we go to the mall?" Luke suggested.

"Eh?"

"Well they have stores that carry pots and pans, plates and glasses, and when we get back I'll go build a nice new table. What do ya say?"

"YES! I haven't been to a mall in a while! I can't wait! Give me a minute, I'll go get a wagon to carry it in! Do you have a wagon?"

"I do, its in back locked up. Heres the keys." Luke threw Cream the keys and she ran out the door in glee to go get it.

 _Teehee! This is like another Date! I can't wait!_

Luke went to his room to get his shorts on a green tshirt. He got some PokeYen and walked out the door to Cream.

"Do you want to o in the wagon? I'll push you to the mall." Luke said blushing. Cream nodded and sat in the wagon. Luke walked to the mall while Cream looked around her the whole way until they got to the mall...

deunitnoC eb ot


	23. Chapter 23- The Mall and a New Title!

"We're here!" Cream jumped up in excitement. She got up and out of the wagon and walked to the entrance. She stood and waited for Luke to catch up.

"Come on! Lets go!" Cream whined. She pouted at the entrance waiting for him to pull the wagon up the ramp.

"Ok, ok, lets go."

"YAY!" Cream squealed. She went in before him and admired the new surroundings. Stores of all types everywhere with concession stands following. Their was a train to ride around the mall for little kids and their parents. There were all different types of Pokemon too. There was some legendary pokemon, a Victini, a Jirachi, and a Shaymin(Land Form) all together.

"Wow! Look! Luke look! Three legendaries in the same place! Excuse me!" Cream went over to the three legendaries.

"Can I please have a picture with you guys?" Cream asked

"Sure why not!" The Shaymin replied. Cream got out her camera she carried with her just in case, and bent down to the legendaries.

"Ok guys, Fuzzy Pickles!"

"Fuzzy Pickles!"

"SNAP!"

"Thank you very much! Ja ne!" (See you later) Cream smiled and walked back to...

"Luke? Oh there he is!" Cream walked to him through the crowded passways of Pokemon to a concession stand selling Ice Cream.

"Can I have 1 Chocolate and Vanilla swirl, and..Hey Cream what would you like?" Luke asked.

"Uh...I never really had Ice Cream..."

"WhAt!? Ok then. Can I just have the Chocolate Vanilla Swirl in a medium cone please?"

"Comeing right up!" The Vinillish at the counter replied.

"Cream you can go sit down if you'd like. Take the wagon with you please." Luke blushed. Cream nodded and walked to an available table and sat down. A Machamp and Mochoke just so happen to be walking by and noticed her.

"Holy shit bro that babe is hot! She looks so innocent too." The Machoke whispered to his buddy.

"Forget the innocence! Look at the tits boy, the tits! They look a little bit smaller than my fist! Lets move out!" The Machamp said. They walked toward the little bunny and sat down at her table. The Machoke looked at her and smiled. The Machamp was right next to her a flexed a little.

 _Oh God they're hitting on me!_

"Hey there! How would you like to see how many pounds I can lift? I assure you, its quite a lot." The Machamp smiled at her. As he was about to put his arm around her shoulder..

"Hey there Majoke and Machump. Step away." Luke said pissed off

"Majoke? Machump? Luke, I thought she was still on the market." the Machamp said. It was Macho the Senior Machamp and his little brother Mac the Mochoke.

"Yeah, when did you become so greedy? She's not taken yet.." Mac snickered.

"Hey, I said step away from my Girlfriend." Luke blushed. Cream was speechless. She stood up and held one of his arms.

"Come on Luke, lets go!" She said smiling. Luke glanced at her, blushed, and started to walk.

"Well, well, well, better tell Belle. Won't she be pissed." Macho snickered to himself.

* * *

"Here" Luke handed Cream his Ice Cream blushing. Cream looked at him, she was confused.

"I got a big size so we can share it. You never had Ice Cream so here, try mine." Luke said with his eyes closed and face red. Cream let go of his arm, took it and gave it a lick. Her face lit up.

"Its soooooo good! It tastes delicious!" Cream said.

"Which side? The White or the brown?"

"Uh...I think both taste equally good! Its Vanilla and Chocolate right? They taste delicious!" Cream started eating it now. Luke just glanced and pouted.

 _I don't think she's gonna give it back_

They found the store that sold what they were looking for and bought what they wanted. Cream thankfully still fit in the Wagon, so Luke pushed her back. Cream was asleep this time so Luke picked her up and laid her on her bad again. He covered her in a blanket and put his new crap away. He took his keys, walked out the door, locked it, and started looking for a new table.

* * *

"uuh...Why am I in my bed? Ah no, I fell asleep didn't I? I need to stop that!" Cream got up out of bed and looked around. Luke was nowhere to be found.

 _Did he leave the house?_

Cream unlocked and walked out the door. Little did she know Belle was waiting for her to walk out. She got the info from Macho and Mac and waited with rope and psyduck tape. She hid in a nearby bush. When Cream passed it, she ambushed her! She tied her up as fast as she could and taped her mouth.

"NOBODY. TAKES. SENPAI!" She said with blood lust in her eyes. She grabbed Cream and threw her in a PokeBall. They were RARE, not to mention extremely hard to find. She picked it up and ran away leaving a note;

 _If you want your precious girlfriend back, you'll do as I say-  
DO NOT CALL THE POLICE- If you do, I can't assure her safety  
YOU MUST KISS THE BELLOSOM NAMED BELLE_

 _If you do none of these steps, she will be in 'Poke-Traffic'_

 _A Pokemon_

 _PS- You tell anyone, She will get tortured._

 _..._


	24. Chapter 24- Belle's Secrete Place

**Before I begin the chapter, I just wanted to say a few things; When I first started writting this, I tried making it the best it could be. I honestly thought that nobody would read it. Thats what I thought. I just wanted to thank all of you who read it and review it. Even if its a good or a bad review, I really appreciate it. Thank you for reading my story! I hope on making this 50 Chapters. I'll try to make it long for you guys out there...Continue to read my story! NOW, ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

Luke walked a little into the woods until finding a fat stumped tree. He put the Ki/Energy/Aura around his hand and chopped the rest of the tree down. He cut the thickness he wanted and shaved it down. He picked it up and started walking to his house. He put the table on the ground to open his door when he saw a piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up and read it. He crushed the paper and his hands turned to fists.

 _What kind of asshole would do this! I...I've got no fuckin choice..._

"THAT BASTARD!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Pidges, Spearows, and all types of animals flew and fled. Luke's eyes were filled with blood lust. He wanted something or _someone_ dead. Tomorrow was school, he was ready to do what he had to do.

* * *

"Usagi, Usagi **(Rabbit, Rabbit)**  
Anata wa asobi ni dete kimasen ka? **( Won't you come out to play?)**  
Taiyo ga dete, **( The sun is out)**  
Chichioya ga inaku natte kara asobi ni kite kudasi." **(And Fathers gone, Please come out and play.) - I just made this up**

"Ughh...Wha...Where am I?" Cream woke up from a daze. She was hanging from chains in a dark place lit by various torches. It seemed as if she was in someones personal torcher chamber.

"Are you awake~?" A sweet voice said in the distance. Cream heard footsteps, so the voice was coming closer.

"Wh-who are you? Why am I here?"

"Me? I'm Belle." Belle walked into the light, "You're in my hidden torcher chamber. Are you ready to be torchered?" She said with a smile. Belle walked closer and vines began sprouting out of her back. She continued smiling. Cream started panting. She was frightened.

"Vine whip~" She said. Her vines whipped Cream. They whipped her so hard all her clothes flew off in one swing. Cream was now completely naked, chained up, and being whipped by Belle. Her body and boobs swaying with every swing.

"AHHHH! AHHH! ST-AAAA! OP! AHHH! PLEASEAAAAA!" She moaned in pain. Belle though, just kept her face very happy and care free.

* * *

Back by Luke, things were surprisingly ok. He had already made his table, eaten dinner, and bathed. He went to his room and just stared at the ceiling.

 _I'm fucked. I just got to go to sleep. Just go the fuck to sleep...SLEEP!_

Luke tried to sleep, until he found himself asleep...

 **What's going to happen to our Badass Lucario? Will he date that Bitch? Will Cream ever come back? All Answers will hopefully be revealed in the next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25- The Date

**Sorry! But I'll make this quick I promise! I'm just going to answer some questions in the reviews!  
Will Luke and Cream have a Kid named after Bro or Mom?- I'll make an epiloug(OR HOWEVER YOU SPELL IT!) and they'll have a kid or kids...Don't really know yet...  
Is Belle Lukes stalker?- Yes. She's a Yandere Stalker  
WHEN THE FUCK IS THE LEMON!(Not in the reviews)- I'll get to it! I promise you! PROMISE YOU! They'll be one! I want to build a bigger relationship(A few more chapters, don't worry! I'll tell you when the chapters coming) between them..THEN! THEN I PROMISE YOU, IT WILL COME!  
Ok, please review and here's the Chapter! **

* * *

Luke woke up as usual, but without a home-cooked meal. He grabbed his 4 berries and walked out the door. He knew this was gonna be a LOOOONG week. He arrived at school and saw Bri, Belle, and Rose outside talking to Macho and Mac. After the brothers glanced at him they walked away. Luke walked towards Belle ready to do what he was required to do. He wanted her back into his life and 1 date and kiss wasn't going to fuck it up. Bri and Rose walked away giving Belle a little push, as to say Good Luck! Luke was now standing in front of her.

"H-hey Belle, I was kinda wondering if you'd go on a date with me? Any day soon is fine with me." Luke said with a straight face. No blush, nothing. He had no interest in her so there was no need to. Belle was screaming joyous screams in her head.

 _FUCK YES! Now I can put Part 2 in place and do Part 3 and 4! Cream, I'll make you suffer for stealing my senpai! My Sweet, juicy, senpai.._

"Uh.. Yeah sure..How about this Saturday?" Belle twidled her thumbs. _Sorry Luke...I can't have you see her until after I'm satisfied!_

"You sure? Not any earlier?"

"Oh no sorry! I have plans. Saturdays my only free day this week. See you on Saturday Luke!" Belle skipped away. She didn't want his opinion. It was Saturday and that was final. Belle couldn't wait but Luke was worried.

* * *

After the day was over Belle went to her Secrete Torcher Chamber. She was waiting for 2 boys to get their payment.

"There she is!" Mac said. It was Macho and Mac. They had a deal that Macho and Mac could do limited things to Cream if they recorded and brought Cream around for her and Luke's date. But only for Monday.

"Sorry I'm late! Lets go!" Belle started running and led them inside. When they went to the room Cream was in, they nosebled. Chained up, naked bleeding, and she couldn't be heard when she screamed. **(Now, I know some of you are thinking they're going to rape her. Believe me, if I was a sick minded person, that is probably what WOULD'VE happened. I'm a girl and I'd understand from Cream, she doesn't want that. So I'm letting you know, NO PENISES WILL ENTER THE VAGINA YET. LUKE'S WILL BE THE FIRST.)**

Macho and Mac went in their pockets and pulled out some Dildo's. They were going to shove them in her and hear her moan. Belle eased her down from the chains and gave Macho and Mac 30 minutes to do what they wanted. Mac went first. He touched her boobs a little, sucked them, and just overall played with them. Cream was awake and hated it so much.

"You, you fucking prick. I hate you so much. I'll get you for this..AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cream moaned. Mac inserted his Dildo. A nice thick long Dildo. He went fast. He didn't want slow, he wanted to do fast. Cream tried to hold in her moans. but she couldn't.

"Aaaaaaa! Aaaaaaaa! Aaaaaa! I'll..Aaaaaa! I'll get you-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"Cream moaned. 15 minutes was up so it was Macho's turn now. Mac took the Dildo out and drank her orgasm.

"Tasty!" He smirked. Macho preformed the same actions for 15 minutes, and again, 15 minutes if moaning. Mac and Macho left as told and were ready for Saturday. Belle was going to leave, but couldn't not vine whip before leaving. More moans of pain filled the room. These vine whips were everyday. They went on until Saturday...

* * *

 **SATURDAY-**

"Knock Knock!" Belle ran to the door and opened it slowly. It was Macho and Mac with a prepared camera and clothed Cream. Belle gave them a nod and pointed to a bush. they hid there and waited for Luke to arrive. Luke showed up and knocked on the door.

"Oh, Hi Luke!" Creams eyes widened. She started crying.

"So where do you want to go?" Luke asked.

"Maybe...I don't know...the mall! Can we please go to the mall?" Belle pouted.

 _Live with it Luke. FUCKING LIVE WITH IT! At the end of the day, Cream should hopefully be at your doorstep. Its just a few hours..._

Luke nodded and walked with Belle to the mall. Belle held his arm the whole time they were out, and Macho and Mac recorded it and made Cream suffer watching it. They ate lunch together, played a game, and overall walked around the mall. It was almost 7 and Luke began walking Belle home.

"Luke, thanks! This was a very fun day!" Belle smiled.

"Sure, hey come'er." Luke blushed. He leaned in and mouth to mouth kissed her. Cream just cried. She just cried her ass off. Before Macho and Mac went home they chained her up to Luke's door. Luke ran home. He ran so fast he nearly injured his legs. He saw his door, and there she was. A crippled Cream in tattered clothes and psyduck tape on her mouth. All chained up by his door. Luke cut the chains off of her and ripped the tape off and tried to go in for a hug when Cream pushed him away.

"No...I, I saw you and Belle today. I was forced to watch that. You said I was your girlfriend...That was a lie wasn't it? I'm just going to get my stuff and leave.." She looked Luke in the eyes and cried. Luke was shocked. He took the comment. He grabbed Cream and hugged her. He didn't want to let go.

"Let go of me!" Cream yelled.

"No...I don't want to ever let you go...I need to show you something..." Luke carried Cream in the house while getting his head punched at. He had her sit down on his chair and grabbed a sheet of paper out of his pocket. It was the note that Belle left when she kidnapped Cream. He put it on his table and showed it to Cream. She picked it up and read it. She covered her mouth and cried again. Luke covered his face and walked out to his room. Well he tried walking to his room.

"Wait! Luke...I'm sorry..." Luke went back to her and helped her stand up. He held her in his arms and let go.

"You need to bathe right away...I want to know what they did to you...I want to beat the fuck out of them.. So go bathe and get that blood off you, I'll wait outside the bathroom when you're done..." He said looking down. Cream nodded.

Luke put her in the bathroom after he got hot water in the tub. He grabbed her pajama's neatly folded on her bad and nicely let them down. He helped her in the tub blindfolded(She was naked) and walked out and waited...

 **TO BE CONTINUED AND YOU'RE WELCOME FOR THE LONG CHAPTER!**


	26. Chapter 26- He Finds Out

Little splashes could be heard from outside the bathroom. Soon it was silent and Cream walked out. Luke looked up at the open door and saw Cream. She had scars of the vines Belle whipped her with. They were going across her arms, legs, some face, and her stomach(But Luke couldn't see her stomach).

"I"ll uh, if you want...Do you wan to talk about it tomorrow?"

"Yeah...It's late and I'm tired. Goodnight." Cream walked into her room to put her dirty clothes in her laundry basket and waited for the Bathroom door to close. When it closed she snuck into Luke's room and went in his bed. She laid there for a few minuted before falling asleep. Soon Luke came out and saw her in his bed. He blushed and gave a slight smile. He gently wen under the covers and held her throughout the night...

The next morning when Luke was going to squeeze Cream, like the nice cuddly squeezes, she wasn't there. He smelled food again so he figured she was in the kitchen making breakfeast. He got up out of bed and layed on the couch. Cream noticed him and brought him his food. She sat next to him on a chair. They at and then the room became silent.

"Cream, who was it and what did they do?" Cream looked down for a moment and tried to not cry.

"I-I-It was Belle...She ambushed me and took me to her secrete torcher chamber. She chained me up and hung me. She used vine whip everyday. On Monday when she first started, all of my clothes flew off...Then Macho and Mac-"

"Macho and Mac?!"

"Yes, Macho and Mac. They were...'receiving payment'...Luke," They both met eye to eye, "They...saw me naked and forcefully put...they..." Cream cried. Luke grew mad with rage. He thought they doubledicked her.

"They didn't rape me...They...Dildos. They wanted to hear me moan..." She cried harder. Luke blushed, and got up. Cream looked up and him.

"Well, turns out I am going to school today! Please don't leave the house again. I'll only be gone for 3 hours max. Goodbye!" Luke said trying to smile as he walked out the door. Luke ran to school thankfully before it started. He saw Belle and walked up to her.

"Don't you ever again lay a fucking hand on my girlfriend you bitch. Do you understand me?" Belle shuddered. Senpai was scarring her. She nodded her head.

"Now Belle, where's Macho and Mac? And don't you lie or so help me Arceus I will beat you up, and I don't want to touch or beat up girls." Belle shook and pointed to the left. There was a big crowd of boys that were passing something around? When Luke got a closer look, it was a dildo.

"Did she really cum on this?" a boy asked.

"Hell yeah! I was there! I'm the one that put it up her. You should of heard her moans!" Mac said with glee. Luke, at his fastest speed, grabbed the dildo and Mac. He ripped the dildo up and pushed Mac against the school. Mac didn't know how strong a Lucario could be so he just stood there all smug.

"I heard what you did to my girlfriend. You motherfucking sick bastard. If you thing I won't do shit cause we're on school grounds, you're wrong. Now get your brother." Luke said sternly. Mac just stood there all smug like 'come at me bro!'. Luke took it and bashed his head in the school. He got ahold of 1 of his arms and ripped it off. Mac was now scared. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed his brother.

"H-hey there Macho? Ima need you on the left side of the school. No, its something cool I needa show you. Ok good, see you." He hung up. Mac gave a frightened smile. Luke ripped another arm off and punched his face. He took what was left of the dildo and shoved it down his throught. Macho came shortly and saw his knocked out brother.

"What the fuck is going on!? Luke!? MAC!" Macho ran to Mac. Macho looked at Luke, Luke nodded. Macho ran at him and punched, but missed. Luke got him from behind and broke his neck. There they were, dead, on the ground. Luke's work was done and he ran home.

* * *

He unlocked and opened the door and went straight to the bathroom, he needed to get all this blood off of him. Cream was just sitting down watching Wedding Peach **(PLEEEEEASE WATCH IT! I FEEL LIKE I'M THE ONLY ONE IN THE WORLD WHO KNOWS IT!)**. She saw the blood and just sat there. She figured that he beat them up.

"Thankyou Luke..."

"Don't thank me...I'm doing what I want to do."

"Want to do?" Luke blushed and widened his eyes.

"I mean, I didn't want to be asked to beat the fuck out of them. It was an instinct...Whatever, Ima go bathe now."

"Ok. Come out here when you're done, I got something for you!~" Cream winked. Luke blushed like crazy and was excited.

 **Yes. I know you're all wondering what the Hell is happening...Your long awaited LEMON IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING OUT TOMORROW. I'm busy so I'll do it ASAP. Don't worry, I'll make it long, sweet, juicy, and spicy just for you guys! Please Review!**

 **TO BE LEMONED**


	27. Chapter 27- Sour and Sweet

_Oh God, oh God, oh GOD! What does she got for me? Oh no...is she gonna...does she wanna...No fucking way. I better make myself smell good just in case.  
_ Luke scrubbed his body alot, washed his hair to smell the best its ever smelled and prepared for the worst, which was actually the best.

* * *

"I wanna go through with it! I want to in case something else happens to me...Now, where was that?" Cream looked around in her 'special' drawer to find her pink lacey bra. She soon found it and put it on. She waited a little until she heard the door open.

"Ok Luke, it's in my room!" Cream said like a little kid. She was going to act very mature, so she wanted to hide was she was planing by saying it like a kid. Luke went in his room and threw his clothes on the ground. Her door was closed so he knocked on it. And there she was, sitting on her bed, with a slight smile. Luke's face went mad with blush and he stood there, just looking at her curves. Cream got up off her bed and went up to Luke.

"I want to do it, ok? No regrets~" She winked at him. Luke went in closer and kissed her. Soon it went from kissing to making out. Cream went in closer feeling his chest and something poking at her crotch; Luke was in fact hard. Luke grabbed her and moved his hands to her upper back. Cream moved her hands down and tried pulling off his shorts. Luke stopped and backed up. Cream looked at him confused. Luke unzipped hid shorts and took off his underwear, and there it was. His hard dick, leaking of pre-cum. Cream grew mad with blush now and felt a little wet. Luke went in close again and went to her upper back and undid her bra. Cream moved a little far back holding Luke moving towards the bed. Luke pulled down her underwear and a burst of cum fell out. He looked at it and smirked. Luke pushed her gently on her back on the bed and moved her up a little by the pillows. He was about to go on top when Cream stopped him and sat up and crawled towards him. She went near his hard 6 1/2 inch dick and started to suck. Luke bit his lip, and accepted the joyous sucks. She licked the tip with her tongue around and then put it in her mouth.

She licked around it and put everything in her mouth. Luke opened his mouth wide, he didn't moan. He thought it wasn't manly so he just panted instead. He didn't want an orgasm in her mouth so he took her shoulders and gently pusher her down again. She was on her back staring right into his eyes. Luke bent down and started to suck her nipples. He playfully bit them and moved his way down kissing her on the way. He was at the door of her pussy and moved his face inward. Cream felt it and felt the pleasure. The smooth tongue whipeing away all her cum. She moaned in pleasure. Luke heard these and knew it was time to proceed. He moved his tongue into the entrance and there it was.

"Aaaaaaaaa! Aaaaaaaaa! Aaaaaaaa!" Cream moaned. Her tongue out and drool dripping off her face. He moved it around in there before existing and moving his hands down there instead. He played with her folds and moved his finger in there.

"L...Luke...It feels...so good...Just...just put it in already...I want to feel it...Please though, start of slow Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Creams first orgasm hit. Luke quickly moved his head down there and drank some. Her nectar was sweet, very sweet. Luke loved it.

"Cream, are you ready?" He panted. Cream looked at him and nodded. He got into position and moved it underneath the target. Ready. Aim. FIRE! Luke thrusted inward slowly and DID NOT miss. Cream moaned. The bed began to creek. Luke felt her thrusting a little upward with her legs wide open moving them behind his back. They were behind is middle back. Luke picked up speed and thrusted faster. Cream moans grew louder. Her second orgasm was going to hit very hard. This time when Luke thrusted, Cream pushed his back so that more of him could come inside. Then their orgasms hit very hard at the same time.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Cream moaned. It went inside her. She felt it move inside her. **(BUT THANKFULLY, SHE WON'T HAVE KIDS YET!)**

Luke was tired and panted. He looked her in eyes and leaned his head in. He kissed her and fell down. He fell right on her chest. Cream moved him to the side a little and signalled him to stand up. Luke got up and Cream went under the blanket. She kept one side open telling Luke to follow. Luke went under and they pressed their naked bodies against each other cuddling.

"That...that was my first time. It was wonderful.." Luke said.

"That was..my first time too. It was amazing...lets do it again sometime~!" She winked. Luke smiled and nodded. They kissed and fell asleep in eachothers arms...

* * *

Cream woke up first and stretched. Luke woke up and did the same. Luke got up first and put his clothes back on. He picked up Cream's bra and underwear and laid it on her bed. Cream looked at him and smiled. Luke smiled back, walked out and closed her door. Cream got up and got dressed. She opened her door and walked out. It was almost dinner so she started cooking. Luke sat down and played Xbox again.

"Lets go on a date tomorrow." Luke said. Cream jumped and blushed.

"Yeah, ok, lets go on a date!" She smiled. She gave Luke his dinner and cuddled watching him play Halo.

Night time was almost there so they played together in the bathtub for a while and went to sleep again. In Luke's bed...

 **Hope you guys enjoyed my FIRST Lemon. I think I did fairly well, please review it. Thanks!**

 **To be Continued!**


	28. Chapter 28- Another Date!

Luke woke up the next morning ready to squeeze something that wasn't there. He opened his eyes, but Cream was gone...

 _Ughhhhh! Is she gone again? I just want another morning to wake up next to her!_

Luke got up out of bed and into the bathroom. He saw a dreadful sight. Cream had hung herself above the bathtub dripping blood.

"N-n-no...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"*Pant Pant Pant Pant*" Luke sat up in his bed. Cream was sitting up too looking worried.

"Whats wrong? Did you have a nightmare? Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah...I don't want to talk about it though. I, I , just want to go back to sleep." Luke grabbed some covers and turned around. Cream layed back down and moved all the way by him.

"I love you Luke, good night.."

"I love you to, good night.." Luke whispered.

* * *

In the morning Luke woke up holding Cream again, he just let go and moved to get up. He was required to go to school, if he missed another day, he was fucked. Cream was too. He got dressed and shook Cream.

"Uhmmm.." She whined.

"Come on, its time to get up. We got to go to school."

"Fine.." Cream got up and went to her room, but she noticed something different about Luke's room; There was another dresser in there.

 _That wasn't there before...was it? I'll ask him about when I get home.._

Cream went to her room and got dressed. She walked out, made breakfeast, and they both went off to school.

When Luke and Cream arrived at school, together, things were going to change. The boys looked at Cream hold his hand and were FUCKING JEALOUS. Luke knew this so he taunted them and stuck his middle finger up. They gave him angered looks and growls.

"Ok...I'm gonna go off to class...ok?" Cream said shy like. She was shy because it was her first boyfriend and they were gonna act like a couple at school. Luke gave a nod and walked to his class.

* * *

Class was boring as always, and soon Lunch came around. When Luke walked outside, he realized his forgot his lunch. At home. On his table. His stomache growled. Cream walked outside and saw him.

"Hey Luke! You forgot your lunch, didn't you?"

"Y-yeah.." His stomach growled again.

"I knew this would happen, thats why I made an extra big lunch. We're gonna share it!" She gave Luke a smile. Luke looked at her and gave her a hug. In front of a LOT of kids.

"Thanks...I'm hungry."

"Ok I know. Follow me!" Cream took his hand and led him to a spot behind the school near a tree. She opened her lunch revealing a Japanese Bento Box: Rice, Hot dogs like octopus, a peach buns. pickled plums, Rice balls, and some raw tuna. Two pairs of chopsticks were in front of the all the food waiting to be used. Cream picked up one and grabbed some of her Octopus Hot Dogs. She put it close to Luke's mouth.

"Say Ahhhh!"

"Ahhh.." Luke chewed it and swallowed it. Cream smiled. She was feeding him lunch. She also ate some food, but she mainly fed some to Luke. Luke sat there content that his stomach was satisfied. Since Cream was sitting on her knees and there was still time left, Luke moved and layed on her knees. He closed his eyes and felt her warm soft fur. Cream blushed and tried to pack up the lunch. The warning bell rang and it was time to go. Cream kissed Luke's forehead.

"Yeah yeah, I heard it. I'm getting up." Luke sat up and stood up.

"See you after school, cutie-bunny!" He flirted before leaving. Cream blushed and got up herself. Little did she know, a pokemon was watching this, It was the rumorous one, it was Gotell the Gothitelle. She watched these moments and memorized them. She had info, now all she needed to do was spread it.

* * *

Gotell was in Cream's class so Cream was fairly fucked. Gotell went to all the boys in the classroom and told them that Luke and Cream were dating. Cream didn't know so school wento on normal for her.

* * *

The end of the day came and something unexpected happened. It was a Charizard, Charlie the Charizard. He went up to Cream.

"Hey there, I heard you were Luke's love slave...If you ever need anybody, I'll be there."

"Wait what? I'm not his love slave! I'm his girlfriend!" All the boys cried. There chances of success were screwed. But Belle, she had an idea. She went to the other 2 bitches and talked about it.

"Belle, you nasty little bitch..I love it! We'll do it soon, but not this week.. Let's do it 2 weeks from now. How does that sound?" Bri said.

"Sounds Ok with me! As long as I get ahold of ' _him_ '.." Belle laughed sinisterly.

 **First, sorry about all the line things, but I'm adding a little bit more**

* * *

Cream met up with Luke and gleefully held his hand as they walked down the street to some stores downtown. Luke wanted to get her something special, like maybe a locket or something. But, he needed a job first. Thankfully, he printed out some resumes before walking downtown. They walked in a book shop, a resale shop, a Movie renting place, and finally a Jewelry shop. There were very pretty rings and necklaces, but one caught his eye; It was a gold heart locked with a key attached. The key was ment to come off and given to the only person who could unlock her heart. Apparently Cream saw it too. She looked at it with stars in her eyes. She really wanted it, but with the price, Luke couldn't afford it.

"Hey Cream, lets go to a cafe." Luke suggested. Cream looked at him and nodded. They went to a small cute cafe a few blocks away. The waiter, a familiar Gallade, walked by to assist them.

"Hello there my name is Lade here are your menus and please don't be afraid to call me back whenever you need me. I'll be back shortly though to take your orders." He said with a smile.

"Hey wait Lade, don't I know you from somewhere? Oh yeah! Your from that other fanfiction by this author! The Gallade and his Gardevoir was it? I heard the author wants to delete the last chapter and make it longer. That means your story gets to be as good as mine!" Luke said with a smile.

"Dude, 4th wall? Come on! But yeah, you're right. Is it true about the author though?"

"Yep. Absolutely true. She's not satisfied with that lazy chapter she wrote. You'll get a new one soon. Hang in there for now."

"Thanks! I'll tell Arie and Raltsy that! Sorry, but Ms. Lopunny, do you happen to know what you want?"

"Yeah, can I please have a piece of strawberry shortcake?"

"Most certainly! And you Mr. Lucario?"

"Uh...I'll have the same."

"Ok! Two Strawberry shortcakes! Be right back you two!" Lade walked away.

"Ok Luke, I noticed you've been handing out papers..Are you applying for jobs?"

"Yeah. I want to buy things now...So yeah. I think I'll apply here too. Seems nice and a little short staffed, they'd probably accept on the spot." Lade walked over to their table and put the two plates there.

"Here are your Strawberry Shortcakes, enjoy them you Lovedoves!" Lade smiled. Luke and Cream both blushed. Luke got a little pissed, but he let it slide. He and Cream ate their cakes, Luke payed for them, and they started walking home.

Luke and Cream arrived home and unlocked the door. Cream and Luke put their stuff down and Cream started making dinner while Luke worked on his essay.

"Oh yeah! Hey Luke, why is there a new dresser in your room?" Luke blushed and closed his eyes.

"Well I thought it'd be a pain if you're going to keep sleeping in my bed with me so I made a new one so when you get up you can dressed. You can put your clothes in there if you'd like."

"Daw! Thats so sweet! Ok I'll do that! Here's your dinner and I'll get transferring!" Cream said determined. She walked to her room and took all her clothes out and put them in the new dresser. They thankfully all fit and Cream admired her work. She walked back out to eat her dinner, which Luke warmed up because he didn't want her to eat cold food.

"Thanks for keeping it warm Luke! What are you watching?"

"Oh this? This is Urusei Yatsura. I thought we can watch it together.." Luke blushed. Cream sat next to him and smiled.

"Ok! Lets watch it!" Cream and Luke watched the Anime through the night till they got to episode 25. They bathed and went to bed.

"Hey Cream?"

"Yeah Luke?"

"You think...Maybe you wanna be my Mate? I mean..Don-" Cream kissed him.

"Uh-huh! I'm gonna stay with you forever! And we're gonna have kids, and a pet. We're gonna make a family! Just not yet!"

"Yeah, not yet. We're still in school.." Luke wrapped his arms around Cream and fell asleep...

 **TO BE CONTINUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW IT! I love opening up my FanFication to go read its awesome reviews!**


	29. Chapter 29- Kareoke in the Night

When Luke woke up the \morning, he had a great idea. An evening date was in order to do so!

"Ok, Cream wake up. We gotta go to school." Luke shook Cream.

"Ok fine...I'm getting up." Cream scooched over away from Luke, they woke up again with Luke holding her, and got up. Cream went to her new dresser and got out some clothes including her bra and underwear. She was about to take off her shirt when she quickly glanced behind her. Luke was sitting up in his bed. He saw what she was trying to do and layed back down. Cream felt a little better and got dressed. Luke was kinda peeping though. Cream walked out and then Luke got dressed. When he was finished breakfeast was on the table. They ate and held hands walking to school again.

"Ok, see you after school Luke! I'll be waiting right here for you!" Cream smiled and happily walked away. All the boys gave him growls and looks again. He just stuck his tongue out and walked to class. His teacher was a Venosaur named Mr. Vines. With the date and when Luke and Cream went to bed, he didn't finish his essay.

 _Aw fuck...He's gonna be all like "Why didn't you finish?" and shit like that..WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA SAY!_

Mr. Vines walked into the classroom and took some of his vines out.

"Ok class, I'll collect your essay's now." His vines went through each row collecting essays, and then it was Luke's row.

"Mr. Lucario, where is your essay?" He said pissed.

"Its at home sir. I lost it.. It was finished though!" He said desprit.

"Mr. Lucario, when did you get so soft? You've been the hardass of my class ever since the begining of the year. Why the sudden change? A girl perhaps?"

"Uh..." Luke blushed. All the girls giggled and the boys looked at him in shock. Luke's face was very red and was getting pissed.

"Well Mr. Lucario, may I ask who it is? Is it a girlfriend?"

"Uh...Yeah.. She's very precious and dear to me. I hate it if she gets in trouble and will be jealous if another boy comes in her life. She's cute, always happy, she has a beautiful smile, and I love her with all my heart.. I've just been trying to find a way to tell her all of that..So I guess that got in the way of my essay sir...I'm sorry." Luke looked down and bowed. Cream was walking past his class to go to the bathroom and noticed him talking to his teacher so she put her ear to the door and heard it. Cream blushed and cried.

 _Thats so cute...I'll act like I didn't hear it to make him feel better when he tells me.. I love you with all my heart to Luke!_ She thought as she finished her trip to the bathroom.

"Mr. Lucario, you still haven't answered my question. I and the class are curious to whom she is. This girl wo has changed your attitude." Mr. Vines replied. Luke blushed and finally got the courage to say it.

"Cream the Lopunny sir..." The boys growled and the girls? Some fangirled, some cried, and some recorded it and started sending it to everyone they knew.

"Mr. Lucario! Cream the Lopunny? I surely thought she would not go for someone like you. But n-"

"Do you have a problem? Do you have a problem with the choices of a young girl sir? Are you calling me a delinquint?" Luke cut him off.

"Mr. Lucario I would like to get on with class please."

"You have a crush on her, don't you Mr. Vines? That is sick sir. So help me Arceus if you ever lay a hand on her I'll kill you." Luke said enraged. He looked him straight in the eye, Luke eyes red with rage. Mr. Vines knew it was time to stop and let it slide. Some teachers did have a crush on Cream, including Mr. Vines. As soon as that little moment was over, he continued with class.

The day went on, Lunch came and Cream sat with Lilly this time, and Luke ate by himself. Lunch was soon over and the end of the day was coming. The bell rang and everybody WAS going to leave.

"Mr. Lucario you will stay here for detention for disrespecting your teacher. You'll stay for half an hour so get working."

"Wait Mr. Vines, can I please tell Cream to go home then? She's waiting for me to come out and walk home with her. You can watch me, I'll tell her and come back in."

"No. I'll do that myself. If you leave this classroom while I'm gone you'll regret it Luke." Mr. Vines said with a stern look. Luke grew pissed, but he tried to let it slide. He was going to watch his teachers every move. Mr. Vines walked out of the classroom and to Cream, still waiting outside for Luke.

"Ms. Cream, I'm sorry to inform you your boyfriend is staying for detention. Please go home."

"Mr. Vines, I'm sorry. I can't do that. Luke only has one copy of his key and I won't-"

"Ms. Cream! Are you telling me you two live together!?"

"Yes sir. We used to have separate bedrooms...Then I started-" Cream was blushing.

"Cream I will hear no such thing! I won't allow it either!" Mr. Vines got out his vines and was going to whip here. Luke saw this and jumped out the window.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LAY A HAND ON HER!" Luke screamed. He grabbed his vines and ripped them off. Students were watching. Luke punched him and soon was stopped by Cream.

"Hey Luke you don't need to over do it! Come on, lets just go home ok?" Cream smiled. She grabbed his hand and led him home. Luke unlocked the door and started working on more homework. It was begining to be evening soon so Luke put his plan into action!

"Cream, are you doing anything now or soon from now?"

"No, why?"

"Ok then, lets go on a date! I got a place I want to show you." Luke gave her a blushing smile. Cream nodded and got some things ready. Luke stood by the door waiting. Cream grabbed his arm and Luke led her to a place. A kareoke place. People were getting up and singing, dancing, just having a good time.

"Wow Luke, I didn't know this place existed! Are you gonna go up and sing?" Luke gave her a nod. As soon as the the last guy went down Luke went up and got his song prepared. It was a very old song. Frank Sinatra sang it, it was called something stupid. **I'm not kidding, that is the Title of the song**

" _I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me.  
And if we go someplace to dance I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me.  
And afterwards we drop into a quit little place to have a drink or two.  
And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you..."_

Luke looked at Cream when he said the words "I Love You". This made Cream madly blush and smile. The song continued and was over. The Pokemon clapped and Luke stepped down. Cream went close to him and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too Luke. That was cute that you went up and sang that.. Lets go home. It's getting late."

"Yeah ok. Come on" Luke got up and held her hand. They walked home together again but got stopped by a familiar face. It was his teacher Mr. Vines.

"you think you can jut and beat the shit out of your teachers? I'll teach you who not to mess with!"

 **Fight to be Continued. Please Review!**


	30. Chapter 30- Lucarios Awakening

Mr. Vines got his vines out and distracted Luke as he grabbed hold of Cream.

"LUKE! HELP!" She yelled held high above the ground. Luke blanked out. Something else took over..

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" He grolwed. His pupils turned bright red and his teeth sharpened. This was the second time its ever happened in a long time. He started hovering above the ground. Mr. Vines shook, he never seen anything like this. Creams eyes widened and she started to shake. This was something she never knew was apart of Luke.

"I-If you want her to live you'll stop what you're doing.." Mr. Vines stuttered. Cream just stood in the air speechless. Luke growled and went back on the ground. He started walking towards Mr. Vines.

"I-I'm serious..Don't go any closer or I'll rip her in half."

"Heehee, don't make a threat you can't keep asshole. I promise I'll kill." Mr. Vines shuddered as Luke walked closer. He was ready to rip Cream in half when Luke dissapeared.

"Eh? Where'd he go? Pussy, get out here and fight me!"

"You're already dead." **(Yes Anime Reference..FIRST FROM THE NORTH STAR FOR THE WIN!)**

Mr. Vines looked at Luke and looked at himself. He and all his vines split in half letting go of Cream. Luke stood there smirking with his sharp teeth showing. Cream was falling and Luke held his arms out, she fell right into them.

"Hey cutie~" Luke winked. "Guess he picked a real good one!" Luke looked at her boobs and back at her face and licked his lips.

"I should let ya down, I don't know how much longer I can last like this. If I come back out I'll explain sweetheart! Ciao!" Luke gave Cream a mouth to mouth kiss and fainted.

 _What the fuck just happened? What the actual FUCK just happened. That wasn't the Luke I'm used to..Who the hell was that? I'll have to ask Luke!_

"Uh...ughh, what..what happened?" Luke sat up. Cream went down to hug him.

"Eh? I guess I won! He must've knocked me out after I killed him! Right?" Luke looked at her. She took a deep breathe.

"Uh, Luke. Do you have another personality or something like that? The guy who saved me was you, but he didn't act like you. He was more violent, flirty, and he just felt like..Like he had a HUGE shell over him hiding something." Luke looked at her confused.

"Uh you are talking about me right? Maybe it was imagination to make me cooler! Come on, lets go home." He took her hand and walked with her home.

 _I know what I saw and heard, Luke, what is that part in you? What ever it is, I promise not to leave you.._

* * *

Luke went to sleep and had that dream about his Mom and brother dying again, but this time there was an add on.

 _"He's no Pokemon! What-what is he?"_

 _"Boy! I wonder what took him so long? I've been waiting a while. He finally awakened me!"_

 _"Awakened?"  
_

 _"Yeah. Ya see, us Lucario's..."_

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Luke's alarm clock went off. **(Sorry..I'M LAUGHING SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW ARE ALL PROBABLY LIKE; WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT DO THE LUCARIO'S DO?! COME ON! YOU SON OF BITCH TELL US! TELL US! TELL US!- I think I'll make you all wait a few chapters! :p I'm fucking horrible!)**

"Luke wake up! We got to go to school! Breakfeasts on the table and if you don't get up we'll be late!"

"Fine, I'm getting up.." _What about us Lucario's? I think I'll try asking the librarian or Mr. Spiritomb..They might know_

* * *

Luke and Cream thankfully made it to school and since Mr. Vines was found dead, they got a new teacher.

"Hello class! I'm Mrs. Malediction the Jynx. I'll be your new teacher!" She smiled. After introductions, class went on as usual until Lunch. Luke took his lunch and ate it walking to the History room.

"Excuse, Mr. Spiritomb? Are you in here?"

"Yes, please come in. Oh, It's you Luke."

"Did you know I was coming?"

"I have very good preminitions, now tell me, what is it you would like?"

"Well Mr. Spiritomb, I'd like to know about something in a Lucario Awakening." Mr. Spiritombs eyes widened and he shook.

"You'd like to know about that? I-I know nothing of it..Try the library." he stuttered.

"Ok, thanks sir." Luke walked out.

 _That part of his history needs to disapear with a majority of the Lucario Race that went through it...I hope nobody tells him.._

 **AT THE LIBRARY**

"Oh Luke! I've heard alot about you but never thought you'd be a reader! This is first time in here! What are you looking for?" Ms. Pink, the Clafairy asked.

" I want to know about Lucario's Awakening." Ms. Pink shuddered.

 _I can't tell him! If I do...Danger...Danger would come to this town..._

"That? Sorry Luke, we don't have any of that here! Go on now, shoo! Go eat your lunch! Have a good day!" She pushed Luke out. The teachers were hiding something and he had to find out. Thankfully, Gotell was watching, Luke spotted her. He walked towards her.

"Hey there Luke! Do you need anything from me?" She winked.

"Cut the crap Gotell, I know you heard me and Ms. Pink's conversation. I have a favor to ask you."

"What is that favor?" She seemed curious.

"You know alot of people and can get anyone to talk about anything, including embarrassing moments, I'd like you to get Ms. Pink or Mr. Spiritomb to tell you about Lucario's Awakening."

"I'll do it, I'm quite curious now too. But! Its gonna cost ya."

"What would you like?"

"I'd like some intell on you and Cream. I'll ask a few questions after school, answer them and I'll do it."

"Deal, see you after school."

"Yep"

* * *

After school Luke told Cream to wait a little, he lied and said he had to go to the bathroom.

"Ok Gotell, I'm here. Ask your questions."

"Ok! First question- You two are dating correct?"

"Yes."

"Good! Secound Question- Do you both live near each other?"

"No, we live together and sleep in the same bed.."

"Ooh! Third Question- Girls are wondering what you look for in a girl."

"I never really thought about it...Maybe personality? I like kind hearted girls."

"Nice! Fourth Question- Did you kill Mr. Vines?" Luke paused a moment and swallowed.

"Yes I did. He threatened to kill her...Then I don't remember what happened..

"Spicy! Ok Last Question- Why do you want to know about Lucarios Awakening?" Cream was kinda worried so she walked towards the boys bathroom, which was where Luke and Gotell were standing. She saw them and and hid behind a wall.

 _What the hell is he doing?_

"I would like to know because Cream asked about and now I'm curious. I asked teachers but they refused to tell me. She told me that I wasn't myself, and then I had a dream of when I was younger..It didn't finish after I as a kid started talking about Lucarios Awakening.." Cream listened and understood. She walked back outside to wait.

"Good! Thank you for paying, I'll get your info by tomorrow either at Lunch or after school! I'll have Dende give you the message."

"Ok, thanks. Bye."

Luke walked away to Cream and walked home. He worked on homework, ate and went to bed.

"Hey Luke.."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think..what _happened_ has to do with me?" Luke's eyes widened and he grabbed her and held her tight.

"Luke?"

"Even if it was you, I wouldn't care. I'd still have you be at my side.. Good night." They kissed and fell asleep...

 **NEXT CHAPTER COMING IN 1 HOUR! hopefully**


	31. Chapter 31- Info Luke-chan

For the second night in a row Luke had the same dream. Except another part was added..

 _"He's no Pokemon! What-what is he?"_

 _"Boy! I wonder what took him so long? I've been waiting awhile. He finally awakened me!"_

 _"Awakened?"_

 _"Yeah. Ya see us Lucario's, when we get pissed are real, blood thirsty, violent sides show. Very skilled people can switch in an instant, this is the Pokemon in us. We have evolved to be civilized, but us Lucarios, that will never be. We'll always have our blood thirsty Pokemon self...If we come out alot, we become the dominant person in the body...I just hope we either can switch in an instant, or I stay out forever...HAAAHHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! READY TO DIE!?"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luke sat up in his bed. Cream woke up and sat up too. She hugged his arm and pulled him back down.

"Whats wrong.." She said groggy.

"Nothing...Just had that dream again...Its ok.."

"Ok good...Gnight...nghhh" She fell back asleep.

 _Maybe if I try to contact him as I sleep...I'll try to switch with him! The more I become my true self, the more he'll be dominant...I can't have that..Lets hope I can._

Luke went back asleep, and to his surprise, he was right.

 _"Yo! Softie! Get the fuck up!" Luke stood up and looked at himself, his true self. Fangs, longer ears, he looked threatening._

 _"Sorry asswipe, I'm fucking tired! Now, I wan-" Luke was pushed up against an imaginary wall._

 _"Who the fuck you calling asswipe? I'm not a mirror dickhead, now, I know you probably got some fucked up as hell questions. Lets go, ask away." Inner Luke let go of Luke and sat down._

 _"Ok, I'm curious, who are you?"_

 _"Retard. I help you out with that dream and nothing? No wonder we go to school. I'm the real you. If Lucarios never became civilized, be able to talk without killing or even hunting, you would be me. If I'm right, you open the door when you get extremely pissed. I never thought I'd come out again. Also, I'll tell you about yourself, or how'd you act: I'm a asshole who wouldn't have any friends, all the girls would reach for my dick and I'd give it to them, I'd woo your Cream to be mine...By the way, Cream is HOT as FUCK! Dude, you really gotta let me out to bang her! I watched you two do it and she'd probably like me better. I'm harder, have a longer dick, and I like to take control."_

 _"Bro, The FUCK! Creams my..Our girlfriend. I wouldn't mind banging her again...Shit you're making me want to! Here, if you teach me to be able to switch between us, you'll do it."_

 _"FUCKING DEAL! Who wouldn't want his dick sucked by that mouth? Her ass is fantastic and her boobs? I don't know how the fuck we got the best ones! They're huge! All I want to do is...heehee.." Inner Luke blushed and stuck his tongue out and licked his lips again. Luke, disgusted, just let it be._

 _"Ok, tomorrow, I'd like to start to learn. The faster I learn it, the faster we get to..." Now Luke was doing what Inner Luke was doing. Their dicks became hard and the tried to calm down._

 _"Ok, enough about the great parts of our girlfriend, or should I say wife's body. We-"  
_

 _"Wife? We're not married yet!"_

 _"She gave you her body by doing the 'dirty', only somebody who'd be your mate would do that. Its the law, correct?"_

 _"Yeah...Guess you're right. Can't wait for round 2~!" He licked his lips again._

 _"Ok Luke, you better wake up. Its time to go. See you tonight! Ciao!"_

* * *

"Luke, you awake?"

"Yeah, lets get up and get dressed..Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you technically my wife?" Cream's face turned red.

"Well...If you think about it...Yeah...My body's yours...feel free to...nevermind. You know where I was going with that, whenever...I'm all up for it!" She winked.

"1 more question. You know that other side of me?"

"Yeah."

"He wants to bang you really hard"

"...Wow...I'd be ok with it. Its still you technically. Well, when you see him again, tell him I'm waiting!~" She winked again. She was going to get up when Luke grabbed her. She looked at him blushing. He blushed and went in for a kiss. She accepted. He grabbed her close and they started to make out. Cream backed up.

"Can we do that later? We need to go to school, you dirty boy~" She flirted. Luke nodded and they then went to school.

* * *

Luke ran into Gotell and got the info. She told him what his Inner self told him, but an extra detail came with it. A war.

"Of what I got, Lucario's had a war with civilized Pokemon and they lost. Legendaries went on the side of the Pokemon. Since you lost, Pokemon sealed your inner selves in to protect the regions. I'll go to my class now. Bye" Gotell walked away to her class and Luke to his.

Lunch came and Luke sat with Cream again, after she realized Blaze switched schools and Luke was now all alone.

"Hey handsome! How are you doing?"

"Better now that you're here." He hugged her legs. She giggled and smiled. They ate lunch and Luke layed on her lap again until it was class time. Thank Arceus it was Friday, so they could have some "us" time.

"We'll go on another date!" Cream smiled looking at Luke.

"Of course we will. Oh wait, we can't."

"Eh? Why not!"

"I finally got a call from that Cafe we went to. I start working there tomorrow. Sorry Cream! You can visit me if you'd like though!" He tried to lighten the mood.

"Ok..I will...Lets go home.." She hugged his arm and they walked home side by side...

 **Satisfied? AWESOME! REVIEW! I will say that at the end of every Chapter until I get more! Lets o the cafe in the next Chapter shall we?**


	32. Chapter 32- Fierce and the Cafe

Luke woke up at 9 am to get to work on time, which started at 9:30. He made sure to keep Cream asleep, left a note and walked out the door.

The Cafe wasn't that far from his house, about a 10 minute walk and a 3-5 minute jog. The cafe was a quaint little place. Had some nice big windows, cute little square tables, window booths, cake deli area thing(?..IDK What its called), and of course some cute decorations. It was near the neighboring town, Lavender Town, thats why Luke met up with Lade. When Luke arrived he saw Lade waiting outside immpatiently.

"Yo Lade! Whats up?"

"Yo Luke. Turns out we're supposed to get you and some girl starting today. I have to wait for both of you to show you how to do your job..But she's not here yet!" Suddenly a big dog like creature with lots of majestic soft tails came running.

"Sorry I'm late! I'm ready!" The Nine Tails, not Jinchūriki, said out of breath.

"Hello to you both, I'm Lade, I'll be teaching you how your job works and how to do it."

"Ok! Nice to meet you Lade, I'm Fierce! Yeah thats my name, whats your name...MewTwo?"

"My name is Luke and I'm a Lucario, not a MewTwo."

"A Lucario! You guys are rare! I have a friend whos one..Lets talk about during our break!" Fierce smiled, Luke nodded. Lade opened the door and signaled them to come in.

"Ok, Luke and Fierce, you're are new waiters. Some of us, sadly not me, got promoted to work in the kitchen. Well, here's your aprons, your penciles, notebook for the costomors food, and I think thats it. You start as soon as a person walks in here. You'll decide who goes first, just get the order. Good luck you two!" Lade walked away. Fierce showed signs of nervousness and her tails shook. **(I just want to let you guys know, all Pokemon, except what they eat like Pidgeys and Evees, walk on two legs like Humans. So they're like Humans but they're complete Pokemon. Just wanted to help you guys)**

"You ok Fierce? Can I take the first costomer?"

"Yep...Please take the first costomer..." Fierce blushed.

 _Ah shit. She's got a crush on me doesn't she? God damnit, watch her team up with Bell..Bell..That bitch.._

The door opened and the first costomers came in at around 12; A Raichu taking a Pichu out on a date. Luke walked up to them.

"Hello and Welcome to Swirls Cafe, would you two like a table or a window booth?" Luke asked politely.

"Can we please have a window booth?" The Raichu asked.

"Most certainly! Please follow me." Luke lead them to a nice sunny spot by a window, after grabbing two menus.

"Here are your Menu's, I'll be back in 5 minutes for your orders." Luke walked away. Luke walked to Fierce.

"Thats how you do it Fierce. So go get the next one." He said encouragingly. Fierce nodded and just her luck, a Charlie the Charizard and Flame the Infernape came in. Fierce took a deep breath and walked to them.

"Hello there and welcome to Swirls! Would you like a table or a booth?" She grabbed to Menus and smiled.

"Can we please have a table?"

"Yep you can! Follow me please!" She led them to a table not to far from the Raichu and Pichu couple.

"Here are your Menus and I'll be back soon to take your orders!" She walked away.

* * *

The day went on Like Dinner Dash/Hello Kitty Cafe/ you hopefully know what I'm talking about.

"Ok guys lets go! Cafe's closed. Have a good night everyone!" Lade said at 4 pm. Luke put his waiter things in a cubbie and walked out.

"Hey Luke wait up!" Fierce called out. Luke looked back and stopped.

"Do you live that way?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ya think you can walk me home? Please!" Fierce begged. Luke thought fuck it in his head and said some horrible shit.

"Fierce, I have a wife. Sorry but I don't want her to get pissed seeing me walk with another girl. Please walk yourself home." Luke said as nice as he could. Fierce looked shocked and got sad.

"Sorry, was it that obvious?"

"Yep, see you at work tomorrow." Luke waved and walked away. Fierce looked around, she felt the presence of another.

"Who's there?" She looked around. Just Luke's luck, it was Bell.

"I'm Bell, and I have an idea that may be to your liking. I too have a crush on Luke and want his now 'wife' out of the picture. Would you like to join me?" Bell gave a innocent smile. Fierce looked at her for a moment.

"I wouldn't say a huge crush, but the moment I saw him I got some good vibes. I really want to date him at least once...Yeah, I'll help. He wouldn't date a girl if he's married. I'll join you. Names Fierce the Ninetails, yours?"

"Bell the Bellosm. I think we'll be good friends~!" They smiled at each other.

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You can even give me the most horrible reviews...I JUST WANT SOME REVIEWS!**

 **Oh, and a quick update; You won't get a chapter until the 28th or 29th. I have to go to a summer overnight camp, so, I'm real sorry about that! I would love to write more so I'll give you as many chapters as I can! (Not including my Dinner time, Anime Watch time, Nap time(When I'm really tired), and when I'm busy) REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33- 3's a Crowd, 4's a Party

"Cream! I-" Luke looked at the couch and there she was sleeping. She was so at peace with life, like there was nothing wrong. Luke tip toed passed her and into the kitchen to make dinner, but poor Luke! There was a note and some food.

 _Here you go. Just warm it up, it tastes real good!_

 _Welcome Home!_

 _Cream~_

"Wow..Thats so nice of her."

 _"Shut the hell up asshole! Don't go getting mushy over this shit! I thought you were better than that!"_

"Inner me?" Luke whispered.

 _"Yeah its me, Inner Luke. Now I don't know about you, but how about we go outside in the forest to go practice?"_

"Sounds good to me. Let me wake up Cream first."

 _"Go ahead. I'll be waiting singing a song...I know a song that gets-"_

"Shut your damn mouth!" Luke whispered. He walked to the couch and shook Cream.

"Ok, ok, I'm up."

"Hey Cream, I'm going to go train in the forest, ok?"

"Yeah ok...*snore*"

 _Well guess she atleast will understand when she wakes up... Inner me!_

 _"Yeah Luke?"_

 _I'm ready! Lets do this SHIT!_

 _"HELL YEAH!"_

Luke walked outside and ran deep into the forest. He looked around and sat on a stump. Luke shook and felt abdominal pain, then there he was.

"What the hell? How..?"

"I guess its something we have to train. I guess I can turn into some sort of spirit or something for you to see me. Well, I'll walk you through it, got it?" Luke nodded.

"Ok Luke, get into a Indian style sitting position. Move your hands in front of you and relax them, then clear your mind. I want you to try to see if I'm there." Luke did these steps and looked deep within him. It took around 15 minutes but he did look inside him.

"Do you see anything yet?" Inner Luke asked annoyed.

"I do now. I don't see you. You're nowhere to be seen, you got a nice room though..I think. Look at all that porn. OH ARCEUS ITS LOPUNNY PORN. How the hell-"

"Hey! Don't focus on my porn! Don't even ask how I got it, thats a secrete. Now I'm not there, which means I'm here. Try to call me back. Try to make me go back into your body." Luke looked around Inner Luke's room and saw a door. He went closer to it and saw Inner Luke standing in front of him. He stuck his spirit like hand out and grabbed him. Inner Luke flinched.

"Eh? This is how you grab me back? You physically grab me? Well come on, I'll fight!" Luke tugged and pulled at Inner Luke until he gave up.

"Thats all you got? This is gonna take longer than I hoped. I'll go back now, lets do this tomorrow." Luke sighed and nodded. He walked home to see a angry Cream by the door.

"Why did't you tell me you were leaving?"

"I did. You were half asleep. Good news is my new Job is great! But there is only one bad thing..."

"Whats that Luke?"

"This girl, a Ninetails named Fierce, she's got a crush on me. I also thought I sensed Bell's presence. I think they're both up to something."

"Damnit Bell! We need to do something about her. I'll do it."

"Fine you can do it. Ok now, I forgot whats for dinner."

"Its on the counter."

"No its not," Cream looked confused. Luke grabbed her for a kiss. "My dinners right in front of me." He flirted. Cream blushed.

"Hey! You didn't have to say that! I'll go warm up your dinner ok! I'll go get the bath ready then, and..." Luke grabbed her hands.

"I can do that. You just sit down and please put _Urusei Yatsura_ on. I'll be done warming it up and we can watch it, ok?" Cream smiled and nodded.

* * *

"So, he has a wife?"

"Yes he does Bri. We need to get her out of the picture for you Bell."

"Thats real nice Rose, but before we discuss this any further, I would like to introduce you to our new friend!" Bell signaled her to come over. Fierce walked into the room and stared at the Roselia and Braixen.

"Hey, my names Fierce the Ninetails. Nice to meet you girls. I'm all up for getting rid of his wife, what ideas do you have so far?" Bri and Rose looked at her and smiled.

"We have ties to a certain Mafia and some assasins that work for his brother. Any good ideas from you?" Bri said.

"Fire."

"Fire?" Bri asked deviously smiling.

"Why not put her on a boat and light it on fire?"

"You are a devious bitch. I like you." Bri smiled. Fierce smiled and they all laughed.

"Wait girls! What about Bri's boyfriend? Bri you said that he knows some of Luke. What was his name? He doesn't like him right?" Rose said curious.

"Rose you're right! I can go ask him, he'll help, I know he will! I'll ask him tomorrow. Bye girls, I got to go home!" Bri said heading for the door.

 _Damnit she's good! I forgot all about Blaze! I'll go to his house as planned...My parents think I'm sleeping at Bell's...Heeheee...Can't wait to moan tonight!_

 **FUCKING REVIEW! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU SAY! JUST REVIEW!**

 **Awesome plot twist though right? Blaze pretending to be his friend? Damn bet you guys never saw that shit coming!**


	34. Chapter 34- A Day with Luke?

**Before we begin the chapter- I was at a OverNight Summer Camp for 3 weeks. Now I will continue writing FanFiction. At this 3 week camp, I got new Ideas for Fanfiction. If you like this story but LOVE Hello Kitty...Introducing Hello Kitty HighShool! If you like Sailor Moon type female Protagonists, I'll be typing and one day make a Manga called...Saint Cupid! Now where was I? Oh Yeah! Where was Bri going again?...**

"KNOCK KNOCK!"

"Hey Blaze! Its me, Bri!" Bri yelled from the other side of the door. Blaze lived in a apartment with his parents. Before Blaze moved, his parents split up and lived away from Blaze, so in other words...Blaze was alone. So when Bri comes to visit, he's ecstatic.

"Bri!" Blaze bent down for a kiss but Bri didn't see it and hugged him. Blaze backed up and let her through. She walked into his funtroom and walked into his kitchen.

"Blaze did you have dinner yet?"

"Nope...I'm actually really starving right now." Blaze's stomach then grumbled. **Just gonna put this out there, I haven't written FanFiction for 3 weeks so I'm kinda rusty for good chapters. Bear with me**

"Ok I get it. What do you want to eat?" Bri asked. Blaze walked up from behind her and and put his arms around her neck and rested his head on her shoulder. Bri stood there smiling, enjoying his sweet embrace.

"If you don't let me go I can't make food.."

"But..Can you be my dessert?" Bri blushed and smirked.

"Only if you're a good boy~" She flirted.

"Yes Mommy." He said going to sit back down on his couch. In around 10 minutes there was a smell of Berries and Raticate. Bri gave Blaze his food, and sat down right next to him.

"Should I turn on the TV even?" Blaze asked.

"You know as well as I do, I'm wet and need to feed you." Bri said looking down in his Penis area. Blaze smiled and Bri smiled back...BANG

* * *

"Ok Cream, I'm going to take a bath."

"Ok..." Cream said looking down.

"What? Did you want to go with me?" Luke asked. Cream slowly nodded.

"Cream...Aw fine. Come on, lets go. You get in first."

"Ok fine. I'm probably just tired..." Cream yawned. Luke went to draw a bath, but by the time he came back she was asleep on their couch. Luke smiled slightly and gently picked her up. He slowly set her down in his bed. Luke looked at how cute she was.

 _Should I even take a bath? Is it worth it? I could just stay here with her...and sleep too...Fuck it._

Luke got undressed and washed his privates, got dressed and went into his room. He unfolded the covers and got in with her. Cream turned on her side and grabbed the first thing she could and cuddled. Which just so happen to be Luke. Lukes face got all red and he scooched closer. Cream went a little closer to him and kissed his cheek. Luke got redder and he felt himself warm.

 _"Pussy, take it like a Man! And if not, how about we trade places?"_

"Inner me? Wait you want to trade places for a day?"

 _"Hell yeah! 1 day! Just 1! Come on bro, just for tomorrow until you can control us better. Then we can switch whenever."_

"Tomorrow eh? Well...How about in the morning? I can tell Cream then so she won't feel weird or something. But you need to promise me something."

 _"What?"_

"Don't do shit that when I change back, I'll be fucked, and no flirting with other girls. We got Cream, if you do some shit with some other girl, I'll make sure you don't come back out."

 _"Luke, do you take me for a fucking retard? We have a HOT FUCKING GIRL. A FUCKING LOPUNNY. Do you know what guys would kill for a girl like this? Deal."_

"Good, see you in the morning I guess?"

 _"Sure. Night Luke, Ciao!"_

* * *

The next day, Cream got up before Luke to start brekfeast, while this happened, Inner Luke took over.

"Morning Darlin'" Luke said.

"Luke? Wait, is this the Inner Luke?"

"Bingo toots! Now, we go to school right?"

"Thats right." Luke got up out of bed and got Cream against a wall.

"Can you make sure I don't get into trouble beautiful?" Luke smirked. Cream's face went red, she took a deep breath, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Got it. You're more of a flirt aren't you?"

"Problem cutey?"

"Not at all. Its kinda nice..Makes me feel kinda special with these compliments." She smiled. Inner Luke's heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened. His mouth went open and he backed up letting her do her thing. She got her clothes, went to the bathroom and winked before leaving his room.

 _What the hell? Whats this feeling? I'm not supposed to feel this...I don't know what it is but I want it to stop._

Inner Luke grabbed his clothes and got dressed in his room. He grabbed his backpack and walked into the kitchen. There Cream was wearing adorable clothes and berries ready to eat. He looked at them with his eyes still widened. Cream noticed this.

"You ok Inner Luke?"

"Me? Hell yeah, I get to enjoy a whole day, never been better."

"Fine. Well you better hurry and eat, we leave soon." Cream said. Luke gobbled down his food and waited for Cream outside. Cream took the keys, walked out, and locked the door.

"Ok, follow me!" She said with a smile. His heart skipped a beat again.

* * *

"Ok Blaze, I gotta go to school! Bye! I'll see you later at the cafe to discuss our plan!" Bri said.

"Got it you bad girl~" Blaze flirted. Bri ran out and rode her broom she hid in her tail to school.

* * *

"This is your class. I'm the class next door. Try not to cause any trouble, and listen to your teacher. I'll see you at lunch." Cream waved and walked into her classroom.

 _DAMNIT! Its that feeling again! What the fuck is it? I want it to go away!_

Not so easy to not be soft eh?

 _Luke?_

Apparently I can communicate with you. I don't even know how. But she changed you a little, didn't she? She made you a little soft, only around her.

 _Whatever ass. I'm going to class now, is there anything wrong with how I look though?_

Hell was there ever! His spiky fur, Pointier teeth, just a more threatening appearance in general.

Nope, nothing wrong. Luke lied.

 _Ok good. Here goes!_

Inner Luke walked in the classroom and found his seat. He sat down and waited for his teacher to walk in. Just his luck, it was a Farfetche'd.

"Ok kids, I'm your teacher from now on. Mr. Vines is in the hospital and is no longer able to teach. My name is Mr. Leek and please introduce yourselves to me." Mr. Leek looked around and then spotted Luke. He looked at him for a minute and then shivered.

"Lets start with the Lucario. Introduce yourself please."

"My name is Luke. Nice to meet you." He tried to do his best impression of Luke.

"You don't look like a normal Lucario, why do you look like that? Spiked fur, please explain."

"Oh my fur? I just thought spiked fur looked cool and I wanted to try it for myself."

"Ok...Well, lets continue."

Introductions were fast and class began. It felt like forever to Luke, and when Mr. Leek dismissed them to lunch he got up and went to the door to eat with Cream. He walked out and waited for Cream. He saw her and got his flirt lines ready.

"My sweet lunch! Are you ready to be eaten?" He smirked. Cream blushed and handed him a bento box.

"Of course she is! She's been waiting! Here you go, she missed you." Cream giggled. She got him, and he knew it. He grabbed her arm and took her outside to eat.

* * *

"So Bri, you're gonna discuss it with your boyfriend right? Or did you already?" Rose asked. What they didn't know is that Fierce actually attended their school. When she saw them she walked up to them.

"Hey girls! How are you doing?"

"Fierce! I didn't know you went here. This is gonna be a great rest of year!" Bri squealed. Bell wasn't there today so it was just them. They talked a bit while Cream watched Luke finish eating.

"You know, you aren't that different from Luke."

"What do you mean toots?"

"Well, you both know how to fight, you're in the same body, you eat the same way, sit the same, and you have the same interest in me. Oh and your appearance." Luke stopped eating and put down the bento box.

"Yeah, I look more threatening. Aren't you scared of my appearance? Nobody seems to want to talk to me, the teacher only called on me once. And that was to say my name! But, you don't seem scared. My fur will always be spiked when I'm out, my teeth always pointy, and my attitude. You're not bothered by it?"

"Not one bit. You just don't see who you are inside." She smiled. Luke's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat again.

 _Theres that feeling again..._

Luke went close to Cream and looked at her face really close.

"You know, as a Lucario, and I mean a true Lucario. I thought I'd never feel this, this urge.." Luke grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. He backed up and looked at her, he smiled. He got up and walked away before the bell even rang. He walked straight to class. Cream blushed and her eyes widened.

 _What the hell? This is Inner Luke...He's not acting like a hardass...He's acting like the Luke I know...why?_

She packed up the lunch and went to class.

* * *

"Did you see that? That wasn't expected, well at least the way he did it wasn't." Rose said.

"You're right. I'll do some research at work today. I won't let you guys down!" Fierce said determined.

* * *

School ended and Cream want home as Luke went to work. He ran into Fierce who sensed something was different. Since she noticed him following her, she went through the forest and tackled him. Luke dodged and gave her a stern look.

"Who are you? You're not Luke."

"I'm Luke, just not what you're used to. I'm Lucarios Awakening. The true form of Lucario. A Blood thirsty animal. If I were you, I'd take this animal to work so I can get going." Inner Luke gave a demonic smile. Fierce shivered and nodded. Little did they know, Bell was following him to go to the meeting and recorded it.

"My poor Luke...What has this Inner self done to you?" She whispered. "I'll make sure to get rid of it!" She whispered determined.

But...The Meetin will be in the next chapter. **I made this one extra long to make up for my 3 weeks..well almost 4. I got a boyfriend and spent some time with him...And my friends...and Anime...and my bed...For sleep...Well its 1:30, wait for the next chapter guys!**


	35. Chapter 35- Fresh Breezes and Roses!

Fierce led Luke to the cafe where he changed into his uniform. Bri, Rose, and Bell who they just met up with, walked in right after them. Fierce saw them and waited inside to seat them.

"Hello girls! How many do we have today?" Fierce greeted them with a smile.

"4" Bri replied.

"Ok girls! Right this way." Fierce led them to a window booth far away from the other tables.

"Here are your menus! I'll com back in a little bit for your orders." Fierce said and walked away.

Luke had no idea what to do. He was a...waiter? He stood by the door and waited for the next people to come in, and he did. Blaze walked through the door and saw Luke, but he didn't say hi. It was best for him to forget about Luke, likewise for Luke.

"Excuse me, is there a table with 3 girls? I'm the 4th one at their table." Luke looked at him and nodded.

"Right this way." He started walking towards the girls and gave him a menu.

"Luke?" Bell said confused.

"Yep thats me, what can I do for you?" He gave a smile. Bell blushed and smiled back.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" She flapped the top of her shirt in and out enough to see her bra. Inner Luke(Not Luke) smirked and nodded. Bell got up and stepped outside with Luke, behind the cafe. Bell took off her shirt and bra showing Inner Luke her melons.

"So Luke...I think we got off on the wrong foot last time. How about I show you how sorry I am?" Bell said inching closer to Luke. She began to slide her skirt down a little when Luke's erection hit him. A huge little hill came up from his pants. Bell used sweet scent to lower his defense so she could do what she wanted.

"How about that Luke? Do you like what you see?" She said, arms crossed above her head bouncing up and down. She moved her ass back and forth causing her skirt to fall. Lukes mouth began to water.

 _INNER LUKE! WHAT THE FUCK?! KEEP YOUR GUARD UP!_

It is up. Have you ever seen a fake erection? I have complete control of our penis, it can go up and down when I want it to. The girl is just some kinky slut...If she wants it, don't blame me if I give it.

 _YOU ASSHOLE! Just get through the rest of the day...WITHOUT BANGING BELL_

Got it boy

"You like it huh? How about you get a touch?" Bell used sweet scent again. She thought she had him, she was about to get him on his back and torture him. She inched closer and got her vines ready to attack. Immediatly when she was about to attack, Luke took his erection down and dodged.

"EH!? You...WHO ARE YOU?!" Bell screamed. She found her clothes and got them back on while Luke snickered. He began to laugh, harder and harder.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I'm Luke, the real Luke. The Awakened Luke. One that is forgotten by the war. Sorry cunt, but I'll be going. I've got a sexy playbunny at home. Ciao!" He said and waved. Bell had never been so pissed.

* * *

"Ok Blaze, so can you help us?" Bri asked

"I don't see why not. He's just an utter ass. Yeah I'll help. But I get to sell Cream to THE Mob boss. Ok?"

"Deal, hey where's Bell?" Rose asked. They looked around but she wasn't there.

"She probably just went home. Well, lets eat since we're here!"

* * *

"Where do I live again?"

 _DAMNIT INNER ME! Here, how about you just pretend to train and have me come back out?_

"HELL NO. This is my day. MY DAY. When I go to sleep you get your body back." Luke looked around and then something told him to sniff. So he sniffed the air and then he smelled a scent. A most beautiful scent. The smell of a fresh breeze mixed with roses. It was heavenly, so he tried to find it. He walked around until he saw her picking berries. She was singing a sweet melody, it was Cheek to Cheek by Frank Sinatra. Lucky for Luke, he knew only the "Heaven, I'm in Heaven" so when she was going to sing that, he'd join in.

"Heaven-" She looked around, "Who's there?"

"Its me...Cream." Luke came out. Cream's eyes widened and she blushed.

"What are you doing all the way over here?"

"I don't know where we live...and I smelled something really sweet. I guess its you, you're very sweet. I sterotyped all you Lopunny girls as sluts and whores, so I thought if Luke married you, you could just easily be replaced. But you...You're special. I am a blood thirsty animal, you've made my heart skip a beat." Inner Luke said with a straight face. Cream's face was firetruck red and her heart couldn't stop racing. Luke walked closer to her to the point he could grab her. She looked up into his eyes, and he looked in hers.

"Cream, will you let me force my hard-ass dick into your warm wet vagina? I can promise you I'll be rough and hard." He smirked. Cream felt 'it' touch her and she looked down. There it was, his hard dick poking her. Lukes Blood Thirstyness cut back in and he pushed her to the ground.

"Come on playbunny, can I make you holler my name?" He smirked hovering above her.

"Ok, how about another time? I'm not ready to just bang you yet. Give me a month or so, when you come out more. Ok?" Luke's blood thirstyness calmed down and he stood up. He waited until she was done getting food and they walked home...

 **CUT! You did GREAT out there Inner Luke! How do you do it?**

 **"I donno, just, it comes with being a badass. Get what I'm saiyan?"**

 **"Of course! Now, can you act that way in the next chapter? Chapter 36?"**

 **"Don't see why not.. See you guys in the next chaper! Ciao!"**


	36. Chapter 36- Good Version of Filler

"Hey...I uh..." Luke looked at Cream walking next to him. His hand behind his head, scratching it. Cream looked up at him all innocent like. He immediatly turned his head the other way.

"What is it?" Cream asked.

"Well I wanted to say...I guess I'm...Whatever! I think my actions back there were..What I'm trying to say is that-"

"You're sorry." Cream cut him off with a smile. He moved his eyes toward her and saw her pretty face; Her eyes, were diamonds. Her Ears, a scarf. Her hands so warm and tiny, they were so cute.

"What did you do?" Luke said as he looked at her. Cream looked back at him confused.

"What did I do..?" Cream said confuzzled.

"You...a fucking Lopunny...has won. I don't really care about what I say or do..But you...You, made me regret what I said." Luke stopped walking and looked at the ground. Cream looked back at him. He bent down to the ground and put his hands on his head.

"You...WHY IS IT THAT I FEEL MY STOMACH HURT WHEN I'M AROUND YOU!? WHY DO I FEEL LIKE ALL I WANT TO DO IS MAKE SURE YOU'RE SAFE?! I'M A BLOOD THIRSTY ANIMAL, WHERE DID IT GO!? WHY IS IT ALWAYS WHEN I'M AROUND YOU THE TRUE ANIMAL I AM HIDES?! I...I HATE IT!" Luke put his hands to his sides, Cream walked closer to him. She was about to bend down when he got up and pulled her in for a kiss. He kissed her and ran off. Luke ran and ran...

"Luke! Where are you going? Luke!" She yelled.

* * *

 _LUKE! LUKE! LUKE WHAT THE FUCK?!_

What the hell do you want?

 _What did you do? Why did you do that?_

I just can't...I can't get close to her. I've got to tell you something.

 _What?_

I'll tell you what happened after Mom died..Then you should understand...

 _What do you mean "after Mom died"?_

Ya'see Luke, I want you to try and remember you when you were 8 or even 9 and 10.

 _I..I can't_.

Do you know why that is?

 _I always thought that my memory blocked it out. Is there a bigger reason?_

Much much bigger. I was out for those years...I'll tell you what happened..

 **IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Ok but seriously, it took me 4 and half HOURS to do 1 PROJECT FOR SCHOOL! Its a youtube video. Other than that, some school work has got me, main ly math. I also have a Gamers Club and I need to keep that under control. Until Wednesday or whenever I have time...Ciao!**


	37. Chapter 37- Attachments

_"AAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS KID?!"_

 _"He's not a Pokemon! He can't be! This is...This is too deadly. What...What are you?"_

"I'm your worst nightmare.." Luke smiled. Then he disappeared.

"What the? Where'd that kid go? HAWAUKHH!"

"That was for my family you filthy bastard." (I don't know how to spell somebody getting stabbed in the back) There was a knife sticking outside his back, he was bleeding to death. The Pokemon looked at him and bent down to his knees.

"You...you're not like the kid you were before...What...What are you?"

"Since you're going to die anyway, I'll tell you. Do you know of the war?"

"War?"

"The war between Lucario's and other Pokemon?"

"That war?! How do you know about it? You're too young!"

"Well us Lucario's have a bloodthirsty side, one that was hidden off from the world. But when our fake personality, the kid you saw that was not the true me, gets to the point that he's so pissed he wants you dead, I come out. But wanting to do that, the Blood Lust comes. Do you understand?"

"...I...I don't know what to say.."

"You're lucky I'm letting you survive this long. Pretty soon you'll bleed harder and die a painful death." Luke said with a smile. The Pokemon thought of he stabbed Luke, that he could try to make it away and survive, to bad Luke thought that might happen. He grabbed his knife very slowly while Luke watched the setting sun and the rain falling down harder before he caught the knife aimed for the back of his head.

"Do you have a death wish?" Luke walked close to the Pokemon. The Pokemon looked up at him and tried to crawl away, but Luke threw the knife right back at him in his back.

"I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to live a little longer. Well, now you're gonna die twice as fast." Luke looked at him and they locked eyes. Luke smiled at him and spoke the last words that Pokemon would hear that night;

"Ciao"

* * *

After Luke walked away he saw a forest and since it was raining he tried to find shelter. He walked around aimlessly for 5 minutes until stumbling across a house in the middle of the forest. He saw the lights on and knew someone lived there. Luke walked up to the door and knocked on it. To his surprise the owner of the house, an old Slurfpuff answered.

"Why hello there. What is a young man like you doing out here in the middle of the forest?" The Slurpuff looked at him and saw his drenched red fur.

"What happened to you? Whatever it is, it can wait until we get you warmed up in the house." The Slurpuff moved out of the way and brought Luke inside her house. It was an quaint organized house. There was a bedroom, a rocking chair by her fireplace, and her kitchen. Luke looked around and watched her. She also had a wooden pool like thing for bathing in. She filled it up with water and fetched a towel.

"Ok young man, you were just outside in the cold weather and the horrible rain, please come and take a bath." Luke looked at her, her sweet face, and then he imagined it bleeding. He shook his heard for a moment to get the thought out of his head. He walked toward the bath thing and went inside. He sat there and soaked in the warm water while the Slurpuff dried his drenched clothes near her fire.

"When you're done I have some fruit you may eat if you're hungry."

"Thanks..." Luke ducked his mouth under the water and started thinking to himself.

 _What the hell am I gonna do? I'll leave when she's asleep. I can't stay here...I don't want to be here with her..._

Soon Luke got out and put on some new clothes. He looked at the old Slurpuff, awaiting him for his story.

"So young man, what brings you to the forest?"

"I was...I saw my family killed and I ran for a long time. Then I found your place."

"Is that so? I thought you smelled Whipped Dream and thought I was good enough to eat." The Slurpuff said creppily. Luke looked at her and some shit was up. The Slurpuff got up and before she tried to walk to Luke, Luke disappeared. The old Slurpuff looked around frantically for the bloodthirsty animal, because she knew the Lucario Awakened.

* * *

By the time Luke disappeared the rain had stopped so he ran through the forest again. Through the whole time since is family died, he did not cry once. Soon he reached the other side of the forest to a place called Lavender Town. He walked around for a little while. He talked to people, he stole food, he walked in the town, he walked out of the town. He walked in and out of towns all over the world. Meeting all kids of people along the way, staying at random peoples houses, sleeping on the streets, but there was only one place he stayed at for almost a year...

* * *

It had been almost 2 years since Luke's family died and he had no dreams of that day. Then when he was walking he bumped into a woman...It was a Chansey. The Chansey looked down at him, the little death glaring Rioulou. She grabbed him and used Teleport.

"Let go of me you fat fucking bitch!" Luke struggled to get her to loosen her grip.

"Hush. I'm only guessing, but you don't have any parents." Luke widened his eyes and stopped moving. He nodded his head.

"Could you tell me what happened to them?"

"No. I don't want to."

"Well, ok. I guess I'll be taking you in then. Whats your name?"

"What do you mean 'taking me'? I'm a person, this is kidnapping! Let go!" Luke immediatly started to struggle and move back and forth again. The Chansey used Teleport once more, but this time to her front door. She opened it and set him on the floor.

"What do you want with me? You gonna rape me? I know how to fight."

"That you do, but you don't have an education. I used to be like you, now I'm a teacher. Let me teach you." She looked at him with baby eyes(Get it, cause its a move!). Luke looked straight at her eyes and saw the sadness. He nodded his head yes. The Chansey smiled.

"My names Luke...Whats yours?"

"I'm Tulip. I was named after the Tulips I was born around." Tulip smiled at him and he knew, this was going to be a good life.

* * *

Everything good must come to an end at some point, and with Luke, that stuff almost happens non-stop. He was living with Tulip having a good life until the day he went shopping for her. He was 9 and went out for only 10 minutes. When he came back, there was a note. The Note said-

 _We're still trying to get you.  
We found this girl here caring for you. I'm sorry I can't have that happen.  
So just for you, since you would've done it, we killed her for you. _

_Chow Down!_

 _-Anonamous_

Luke got PISSED again. He kicked and destroyed everything in his way until he got his stuff and got away. He started wandering again. And at that moment when he saw her dead body lying in the road where the Pokemon trying to get him thought he'd be. Luke's looked at her and didn't say a thing. Instead he took her and chopped her into pieces, put her in clumps, and made himself food. The once peaceful Chansey was now gone and in his stomach...

* * *

"Do you get it now? A bunch of nightmarish shit happened. The people who are out to get the last Lucarios, they killed the one girl that took me in. I...I was close to her. And since its different with Cream, to the point that I care if she dies, I can't have that happen. We need to find these Pokemon who were doing this and kill them..." Luke looked up at the sky, it was already getting dark.

"What are we gonna do?" He said outloud.

Then with that he soon fell asleep...

 **HOLY FUCK THAT TOOK LONGER THAN I ANTICIPATED. I thought it'd take a Night or Two if I HAD A FUCKING CLUE HOW I WAS GONNA MAKE THIS! WRITERS BLOCK IS NOT A GOOD THING! Not to mention its 3 in the GODDAMN MORNING! Ok for now, appreciate the reviews, I'd like more...I DON'T EVEN GIVE A FLYING FUCK WHAT THEY'RE ABOUT! IF I WASN'T TIRED I'D ELABORATE ON LUKE'S LIFE MORE! But for now I'll add things in when they come to me. Sorry I made you all suffer, and before I leave you all, gonna put some Shit out there-**

Apocryphon...

 **You my friend, you helped me so fucking much yesterday. I'm not kidding. My friend has an Anxiety X Reader with Sans and she says crap like**

 **"I get reviews about my story and people actually read/love it"**

 **Well FRIEND, DID THEY EVER BEG YOU FOR A LEMON? A SECOND LEMON? A CHAPTER? OH YEAH THATS RIGHT, YOUR STORY WAS ONLY 1 OR 2 CHAPTERS. YOU GOT WHAT WAS IT, 200-300 REVIEWS? WELL GUYS, DO YOU THINK WE CAN GET MORE? I WANT TO RUB IT IN HER FACE MY FANFICTION IS BADASS. She's no Pokemon fan so she doesn't want to read it. But you Apocryphon, I was with her yesterday and decided to read my reviews, you did it. Just one review begging made her cringe. For that I must thankyou. And yes I'll try to post more chapters soon. I mean, when you have Math Homework(Sometimes), an English Book that must be read(The Glass Castle), and sometimes more work, not to mention being tired and needing a nap, exhausted in general, a lot of that shit gets in the way. So I need to try my best to give out more. I still need to think whats going to happen next. Inner Luke doing what he did shifted my plans, but I'll make it better I promise! The second Lemon or even Lemon Moments will come, I PROMISE YOU THAT. Now FanFiction Readers, I bid thee Goonight!**

 **(And yeah I say Goonight cause it sounds more fun than GoodNight)**


	38. Chapter 38- A Very Important Chapter

There she was, standing in awe. She didn't know what to do. She had no choice but to walk home.

"Luke...I mean Inner Luke, why did you do that to me? I wish I could know why. Maybe he'll come back? I think its safe for me to just walk home." So Cream took her stuff and walked back to her home...

* * *

 _Thats still not a good reason to run away from Cream you dick! We gotta go back!_

I said no. I'm not putting her in danger. Eh?

"Rustle! Rustle" Luke looked to his right, and there it was, a Lucario. He looked fairly young, but obviously a father. The Lucario looked around a little bit until his and Luke's eyes met. He started walking up to him.

"Another Lucario? I haven't seen one in a long time. You look about as old as my son." The man said. He sat down on the ground by him, Luke just gave him angry glances.

"Son? Would you mind telling me about him?"

"Yeah. You see, some bad Pokemon were after me, and my wife was pregnant. By the time these Pokemon caught up with me, my son was already born and the next one soon. Then one night I told her that I had to keep my family safe and I left. She still loved me, and I still loved her. She would mail me letters almost every week about my son. She told me how he was doing, what he enjoyed, and even about my other son. She found a new man to be their father figure while I stayed away. Then one day the letters stopped. I later found out they found my wife and killed her, as well as my son. But they never found the other sons body, and he should be around 16-17, I'm looking for him. I've been doing this for 10 years." The Lucario looked up at the sky. Luke looked at him, his eyes widened and his mouth fairly closed to hide his shock.

"Hey uh, sir, I know a Lucario around that age. Do you know the name of your son?"

"Thats something I'll never forget, his name is Luke."

* * *

Cream opened the door, walked inside and placed her stuff down. She looked outside a window to see no Luke. She sighed and put the food away. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Cream yelled. She walked up to the door and opened it to see Bell again.

"God fucking damnit. Bell Luke isn't here go away."

"Oh I'm not here for Luke. I'm here for you~" She smiled. Cream got confused and tried to close the door. She couldn't. Bri, Fierce, and Rose ambushed her and knocked her out. They put her in a bag and began their plan. They made sure to leave another note too, this time it was a riddle more than a note to find her. They knew a boy, a boy with people who were psychic that could do things that would benefit everyone except Luke and Cream...

 **Ok Guys, we're NOT ALMOST FINISHED WITH THIS STORY,. So REJOICE! We're just at a very important part in it. It'll go on until I run out of ideas. For now, see you in the next chapter!**

 **Ciao!**


	39. Chapter 39- Shit just got Real-No Joke

**Can I please get more reviews? Thats all I'm asking for. More reviews. Well, on with 39**

"LuKe?!"

"You know my son!? Can you please take me to him!?"

"I will...Hi Dad." Luke looked him straight in the eyes. His fathers mouth opened wide and a smile appeared. But the thing that was wrong with this, was that his fur was spiked and his teeth sharper than Luke's. Luke noticed all of this and thought something was wrong. Then his Dad came and attacked him.

"The fuck Dad?! Why the hell are you attacking me for?"

"I'm testing your skill. I know your Awakened form is out. Do you know why I was being chased?" Luke's Dad stopped and stood straight up. He smirked.

"Cause I was in the war and I was the only one they couldn't change. They couldn't give me a fake personality. So they tried to kill me and everyone close to me." Luke's Dad said.

"Wow. I have some questions, like how you met Mom, I want to know who was chasing you, I want to know who was in the war, I want to know your position, I want-"

"Luke, I'll answer them all once we get to your house. You do have one right?"

"Yep I do, and a got a hot girl!" He said with a smirk. His dad smiled.

"Oh really? I'll be the judge of that. Is she also a Lucario?" His dad said pervertedly.

"Dad, she's a Lopunny with D Boobs. My fake self did the 'Dirty' with her." He smirked and began to drool.

"A FuCkInG LoPuNnY!? Son, you hit the God DAMN JACKPOT! You my boy, take after your old man. Oh man, your Mom when I met her." Luke's Dad began to drool now too.

"Ok, enough about Hot Women, lets get to your house so I can meet this girl!" His Dad smirked. Luke got a lot of 'bad' qualities from his dad; Flirting, pervertedness, attitude, and even his long penis size. (Its Longer when his true self is out~) Luke looked at the ground and sighed.

"Whats wrong son?"

"I..Some people don't like her because of me, so I ran away from her. You caught me when I was about to try and find a new place to live. I don't think she'll forgive me for leaving her." Lukes Dad eye's widened.

 _"You caught me when I was trying to to find a new place to live. I don't think my wife will ever forgive me for leaving her..."_

"Luke, snap out of it. Lets go back, we'll find out if she really will forgive you. I personally think she will. I mean, you did 'nature' with her, you gotta mean something to her~" He winked.

 _I can't believe he said almost the same thing I did, when I found him..._

"Alright. You're right. She's just gotta forgive me! Lets go, Dad." Luke gave a slight smile. Luke sniffed the air for Creams scent and followed it all the way back to his house.

"So my boy lies here eh? Wait, what the hell is that?" Luke's Dad walked to Luke's door and pulled off an envelope. Luke looked confused as his Dad opened it.

"It says:

 _Want your Cream back? Here's a riddle, lets see if you can solve it_

 _I'm powerful, but not a legendary  
I'm a big fighter but, Ice, Water, Grass, as well as my own type are dangerous to me  
I live with many others, but I am the only boy  
I have your girl, and she's my new sex toy_

 _Find her if you can, but when you do, she won't be yours._

 _-Anonymous_

 _(End of Dialogue- I don't know how to end it like this yet. If you don't get what I'm saying, just forget this line)_

Luke's eyes turned red again and his body about to burst in rage. His fists were at is side and his teeth all clenched, he was ready to beat the fuck out of someone.

"Luke, you shouldn't have ran away from her. Go find her." His Dad said with confidence.

"You're my son, you're Livans son. I'm the famous Rouge Lucario everyone has heard of at least once in their life, go find her." His Dad said with a stern look and voice. Luke looked at him and nodded. He went inside his house, grabbed a backpack, and packed it with everything he thought he'd need. He waved goodbye to his Dad and set off to find Cream...

* * *

"So...I guess I had my fill of 'touching her', lets sell her to 'him" now." Blaze said happily. Cream was lying awake on a table, a towel covering her mouth and her legs wide open. Rain was pouring heavily from her sweet eyes. She was tied down and couldn't do anything but cry her eyes out. Bell then walked over and clothed her before untieing her. She rapped rope around her arms and a chain round her neck. Bell was about to sell her to the most evilest Mod Boss of their land; His name was Digger..

* * *

 **HOLY FUCK DID SHIT GET REAL. OK Guys, SMASH THAT LOVE/LIKE/FOLLOW Button so you can get notifications about new chapters. Leave a FUCKING BADASS REVIEW, and make sure you all remember- I AM A FUCKING GIRL. A SOPHOMORE GIRL TO BE EXACT. Yeah alot of you readers think I'm some guy, probably some guy around 18-20 or some shit. I'm just guessing, but yeah, next chapter coming out tomorrow and I'm actually excited. If I'm excited, you guys should be too. Until tomorrow...Ciao!**


	40. Chapter 40- The Journey Begins

**JUST GIVE ME REVIEWS! I'M SUFFERING NOT WRITING! I ONLY DIDN'T WRITE CAUSE I WANTED 40 REVIEWS! JUST PLEASE GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS! PLEASE!**

"Ugh, where the hell am I supposed to start!" Luke looked around, then he saw a bar.

 _Luke...Inner me...I...I'm dissapearing...I can't feel..._

"Luke, I don't care. You're not ever coming back. Those fucking bastards, locking me up in the cage you will now have no escape from. Bye you fake ass" With that sentence... Luke was gone, and Inner Luke took over

"Feels roomy! Nice to get my own body back! Yeah fuck you pokemon. Now, lets get some info on this powerful asshole." Luke walked in and saw Pokemon of all sorts having a good time. A Umbreon(Yes Umbreon. It was a mistype for they EAT EVEE, they aren't supposed to) was running the bar. Luke saw an available seat next to a Typhlosion.

 _Found you Lucario!_ The Typhlosion thought to himself.

"Heya buddy, you seem like you need a drink. Drinks on me." The Typhlosion said. He looked at the Umbreon and nodded his head, the Umbreon knew what to do. He got Luke some whiskey, but he drugged it.

"Here ya go, enjoy." The Umbreon nodded to the Typhlosion.

"Whats yer name Lucario? Mines Tyler."

"Luke. Why're you tryin to drug me?" Tyler looked at him shocked.

 _FUCK! Well, time to see what he's made out of_

"You got me there Luke, lets fight." Tyler smiled devilishly. Luke used Aura Sphere and Tyler was out for the count. Luke dragged him outside.

"You know where Cream is, don't you?"

"I won't tell you..."

"Oh? I think you'll reconsider." Luke punched his throut, blood came bursting out.

"I won't..." Tyler laid on the ground, playing dead until Luke was going to walk away.

"He's not dead." Luke looked back and saw Lade.

"I can use physic, I know where Cream is now, you can kill him." Lade said standing against a tree. Luke nodded and killed Tyler for good.

"Why are you here?" Luke asked

"I got 2 jobs, I work here. Cream's hidden somewhere in the mountains. She's being kept captive by the Mob Boss, Digger."

"Thanks Lade. I'll see you when I come back." Luke waved and walked away.

* * *

"Thanks for the Hot Whore Bri, we can always count on you."

"No problem. Just make sure you brainwash her first. Bye guys." Bri walked out of a forest into the light of day. She sold Cream, and now, she was going to celebrate.

"You're hot, I wouldn't mind having you to myself. But I'm getting paid more for delivering you to Digger. Lets go." The Pokemon pushed her and made her walk.

"Please, please...Please let me go...Please, I'll do anything..." Cream said. Her face was red and wet from her tears. She had a thin piece of cloth covering her mouth so you could at least make out what she was saying.

"No. I'm taking you to our Espeon to get you brainwashed. Then you'll be our bosses whore. He's getting rid of all the rest of them now that he's getting you. He's already, 'disposed' of them." Cream started crying again.

"Stop your crying you bitch. Now get in the wagon. we're going to see her now."

The wagon started moving and Cream looked out at the world she was wandering farther from every second she sat in that wagon.

* * *

Luke had been walking for what seemed like hours until Digger's plan B came in tact.

"Luke..." Cream's voice rang.

"Cream! Where are you?"

"I'm here, help..." Cream spoke. Luke ran around until he saw her. She was badly hurt on the ground naked.

"Luke, please take me home..." 'Cream' said.

"Ok, lets go." Luke picked her up and walked to a cliff. He hovered her above it.

"Luke?! What are you doing?! Please, I've been threw so much, stop messing around..."

"I hate your type. You Zoroak are all alike. You feast off the Pokemon people lust for, I didn't know you could be found in this forest. Now tell me where Digger is?"

"Asshole, you're good if you can get through my disguise. You're in the right direction, just head that way for a little while longer. It'll take you about 2 more days. Bye Lucario." The Zoroak used teleport and then he was gone.

"Cream...Hang on, I swear I'm coming." Luke started to run to the caves of Digger.

* * *

"Ok, Cream, who's Luke?"

"Luke? I don't know anyone by that name. I only know the greatest man in the world, Digger. Oh Digger, put you long juicy dick in my cunt. I can't wait to see him!" Cream blushed while touching herself a little...

* * *

 **AND WITH THAT I WANT A FUCKIN REVIEW. AND YES, IN ABOUT 2 CHAPTERS, YOU'LL GET YOUR 2ND LEMON. I WANT TO SAY SORRY TO CALLEN-ALLEN. You are one of the only people who keep reviewing and I should've kept Tyler in a little more in the story. I'm sorry, I know when he's coming back. AND YES, CALLEN-ALLEN GUESSED IT RIGHT, YOU'LL FIND OUT WHO DIGGER IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	41. Chapter 41- Diggers Skitty House

**I hate myself for not writting and I should. If I could say sorry in more ways I would...Oh wait I can!  
Gomenosai!  
Duibuqi!  
I'm Sorry!**

 **Ok, now for this extra long chapter!**

"First day over, better find a cave." Luke said to himself. He looked around the forest for one, no luck.

 _Fuck. Well, better keep walking_

Luke kept walking, he walked but was about 1 more day away from Cream...

* * *

 _Holy fucking shit she's horny. This Lopunny...Is she in...HEAT!?_ **Thats right guys. Your second Lemon has arrived**

"Are we almost there? The more I think of him...ahhhh" Cream moaned with her thin fingers 'in' as much as she could get 'in'. A little drip of 'water' made a little puddle underneath her. The pokemon in charge of the wagon looked behind him getting an erection. Luckily, he made it back. Cream looked around, evergreen tree's, a little river, and and cave. Outside the cave a few corpses of strippers lie in front and a "Welcome Cream" with a dick after it. The puddle then got bigger. The pokemon let her go and she walked through the cave. Doors were on each side leading into bedrooms for Diggers costumers. Down the hallway was a large door with the letters 'DD' above it. They stood for...DIGGER THE DIGGERSBY. Cream saw it and ran to it. She knocked and opened it. Digger sat on is throne, his bed to his left with a curtain around it for privacy. Digger was a big Diggerby, his penis at a good 12", a smaller than Luke by 5 inches. Cream's face turned red as she walked closer to him.

"Well, they weren't lyin' when they said double DD. How are you feeling right now, Cream?" Digger spoke. Cream ripped off her clothes, revealing her pure white white under's. She got on the floor and crawled towards his erected dick. Digger smirked.

"They did a good job you whore." Digger took off and threw his shirt on the floor, picked Cream up, and lay her on his bed. Cream moved to the floor with her mouth wide opened whole Digger took down his pants. He went to the end of the bed. He inserted his pre-cum leaking dick into her mouth and she started to suck. Digger bit his lip as she wrapped her tongue around it and drank the delicious whipped cream. She put as much in her mouth as she could and bobbed her head. She teethed a little and tickled the tip. Digger enjoyed every minute of it.

After the appetizer, Digger was thirsty, so he grabbed her and flipped her over. She sat up and grabbed him in for some tongue. He unhooked her bra and had her back up a little so he could play with her volley balls. He stopped the kissing and licked her breasts. He sucked and he sucked. He teethed a little and went in and out on her nipples. She grinned her teeth trying to save her moans, then the sucking stopped.

"Babe, if you moan, I'll make you feel better~" He said. "Let's try that again shall we?"

He sucked and squeezed. This time she did moan. He licked them and moved down. Soon he was licking her juicy clitoris. He drank her honey and then finally got into position. Digger was the kind of guy that liked speed, so no matter the girl, he started out fast. Cream spread her legs open and moved them behind his back. He then thrusted as hard as he could and went out fast. He went in and out at high speed while Cream's head bobbed and drooled with her tongue out and waving.

"Oh you like that don't you slut? Let me make it better~" Digger lifted his pelvis and pressed a button on his penis. Because he was hi tech in his Cat House industry, he had a special chip inserted into his dick that if he pressed a button, it vibrated. Cream looked up a little and saw a big fat, long, juicy, vibrating dick about to check in her hotel. It went in, and it stayed in for a few minutes. The moans got louder, she pushed his back down so more of him could get in. Lucky for her, it did. Her boobs bounced back and forth while his dick went in and out. In and out and in and out it went. Her moans grew so loud, everyone in the cave could hear it, surprisingly enough, so could Luke...

* * *

"Cream moaning? I can't believe I can hear her. I must be close by!" Luke ran as fast as he could, hurting his paws until he came across a bright LED sign. It read: Diggers Skitty House of Pleasure.

"Oh that motherfucker. Those sons of bitches gave her to a Strip club owner. I don't care who they are, I'm going to kill them" ...

 **And there you go! A new chapter, a new Lemon, and the next one coming tomorrow. I had homework and the usual stuff. Hanging out with friends, sleeping, eating, sleeping, video games, and more. For now, heres your Lemon.**


	42. Chapter 42- How dare you thats my CREAM!

"Oh Digger! Dig a bigger hole! Widen it! AH!" Cream screamed, head bobbing and tongue out. Saliva flew across the bed in all directions making the covers more moist than they were.

* * *

 _CREAM! I'm coming! I'm almost there!_ Luke thought to himself, he looked up at the sign. He gulped, and he walked through the front door. On the floor where beer bottles and underwear. It smelled like cum and drugs. He looked around and saw pokegirls in little Lopunny outfits waiting for their next costumer. There were a few other Pokemon there that were getting pleasured at that time, but when Luke walked in, all the girls looked at him. One of them stopped sucking a Pokemons dick, and the man looked up. He saw the Lucario and knew he stole all the girls.

"Hey buddy, get out while you're still alive." The Pokemon said. Luke looked at him and then looked around more for Cream or a room that Cream may be in.

"Hey hot-shot I'm talking to you!" He yelled. Luke looked at him again.

"Can I ask you a question?" Luke said sternly frightening everyone in the room.

"Ye-yeah, what is it?"

"You see a Lopunny walk in here? Not a shiny."

"Yeah. She's in the back with the boss, she looked real horny."

"Horny? Ok thanks, I'll spare your life. Ciao!" Luke ran to the back of the building, he kept running until he heard Cream's moans loud and clear.

"CREAM!" He yelled bursting into the room. The bed stopped shaking and Digger looked at him. Cream laid there too tired to see who called her name. Luke looked around and then the floor: Girls clothing, condom wrappers, and a fat persons pair of pants. Luke looked up and saw a bed. The bed had a curtain around it so you wouldn't be able to see whats going on in it. He looked at the curtain around it and saw splaters of white juice.

"You fucking asshole. You...I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Luke jumped up ready to tackle him from his bed when Digger grabbed Cream and put her in front of him. Luke's eyes widened and he evaided his attack.

"Can't hit the bunny huh?" Digger grinned and laughed.

"Cream...Don't worry! I'll get you out of here! I'll make sure this basturd dies!" Luke was about to hit him again when Cream smacked him.

'Cream?" Luke asked

"Don't touch Digger. He's mine, if he dies I die." Cream said starting to cry.

"You motherfucker. You hynotized her!" Luke went in to punch Digger again but Cream jumped in front. Luke held back again. Luke was getting sick of this so he looked around and found a whip. He grabbed hold of it and quickly grabbed Cream. He lifted her up Bridal style and tied her to Diggers bed.

"ARGGH! GET ME OFF! I'LL KILL YOU!" She kicked and screamed.

"I'm sorry Cream, but I love you too much to do that." Luke said with a warm smile. Cream looked the other way. Digger cracked his knuckles and prepared himself to win...Which wasn't going to happen. Luke ran at him punching every inch of him he could. Luke was too fast for Digger to dodge. Luke knocked him out and got that Ki around his hand again and sliced him to pieces. Luke was all bloody while Cream laid there and cried.

"How dare you do that to Digger! You'll pay for this!" She kicked and punched but couldn't get off the bed. Luke went up to her and looked her straight in the eye. She saw his sorrow, his grief, his pain. But the Espeon's Pyschi was too powerful.

"Cream...You don't remember me do you?" Luke said.

"If I knew you I would've said something you prick. Now get me out of here!" She kicked at him but she was tied up. Luke untied her and grabbed her Bridal style again. She punched him and kicked him but he didn't let go. He ran away from that place to find Alak, the Alakazam of his school who was the best there was in the area...


	43. Chapter 43- Alack and Victory Road

"Let me go!" Cream yelled through the forest.

"No." Luke replied calmer than ever.

"Let. Me. GO!" Cream screamed.

"NO!" Luke screamed. Cream stopped yelling, screaming and kicking. She looked up at him, his expression was horrible. He was hurt.

"No...no...You've been brainwashed, before you...you..." Luke started to cry. Tears came down, the water works had finally worked. He thought of all the memories fake Luke had, and pretended that was him, he cried more. Cream saw this and looked away. Luke shook his head and started to run.

* * *

"ALACK!" Luke screamed. Luke was running towards a dark grey brick house. The door slammed open.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Luke? Cream?" He looked confused.

"Alack, you have to help! Its Cream...She was kidnapped and they brainwashed her. Please bring her back." He looked down. Alack was shocked and looked at the pissed Cream.

"This is some good pyschi they used on her. I think I'll be able to break it. Bring her inside, it'll take a while, but I think I can do it." Luke looked relieved.

He brought her inside, tied her up, and layed her down on a table. Alack stood there, spoons out, and eyes closed. He was concentrating for almost 15 minutes when Cream started to shake. Luke bolted up and held her down. Alack continued, and she shook. Then she stopped. Her eyes were closed shut and she looked lifeless.

"Alack, what the hell did you do?"

"I put her into a resting stage. She will die." He said with a smile.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!" Luke screamed. He ran up to him and held him against the wall, ready to be choked at any moment.

"Your asshole of a friend paid me. 25,000 PokeYen for her to go into a resting stage that has her die 3 times as fast. That means shes got 3 weeks left to live." He smiled. "Mind...Crush" He whispered. His body to became lifeless. He killed himself, and gave Luke a chance of saving her.

"That SON OF A BITCH!" Luke screamed. He looked at the lifeless Cream. He body kinda wet, her soft lips, her boobs. His dick got hard and he had the idea of fucking her.

"I won't do it. Its like rape...plus I'll hear her holler my name when she-" Luke looked down.

"I'm going to save you...I'll find a Mythical and they'll save you. Either Physic or Fairy can save you now. I'll just take you home." Luke said. He grabbed her and ran as fast as he could home. He opened his door and saw his dad eating a raw Rattata.

"Jesus fucking Christ. I'll get the bath ready." He said. He drew a bath ready while Luke laid her down and started to pack a backpack. As soon as the bath was ready he put her in and had her soak. After 1 hour he took her out and laid her on his bed in their room.

"Dad, I'm leaving in search for either the God of Pokemon, or a mythical."

"I see. I sensed when you walked in. Go get their help. Go through the Victory Road forest. Wander around until the tree spirits allow you to meet one of the legendaries that resigns there. I believe in you. Bye" Livan waved. Luke walked out and...

* * *

He walked out and started running to a store. He found one and bought a map.

"A traveler? Where ya headin?"

"Victory Road."

"WHAT!? Nobodys ever came out! But hey, you're a legendary searcher aren't you?"

"No I have a reason. And I will see a legendary. Thanks for the map, Ciao!" Luke ran out in search for Victory Road...

 **I WANT MORE REVIEWS! PLEASE GIVE EM HERE! I really need them. I mean, COME ON! No chapter for almost 2 weeks and nobody asks why? Not even a "GIVE ME MY FUCKING CHAPTER!"**

 **Whatever, you get it- School, Pokemon Moon, Boyfriend, shit like that. I pray 44 is coming out tomorrow. Ciao**


	44. Chapter 44- Encounter with a Legendary?

**You're prayers have been answered! My hopes and Dreams have been answered too! I love reviews, and you guys love my work! YAY! Chapter 44 is here!**

"Good luck out there kid. You're gonna need it."

"Yeah thanks. To show you that I made it back, I'll give you back the map. Ciao!" Luke said as he walked out.

"You know, I think he'll actually be able to do it. He doesn't seem like a PokePoucher or anything worse. This kid, I got a feelin' I'll see him again." The Pokemon smiled. It was a Hitmonchan.

* * *

"Ok, lets see..I'll just jump up and see if I can see Victory Road from here." Luke jumped up really high in the air and looked around for a EXTRA THICC forest. Lucky him, he found it. He kinda double jumped and hauled himself in the direction it was in. In about 7 minutes he was at the sign that said "VICTORY ROAD: ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK". He walked down the road and looked around for a tunnel. He luckily found it and walked in.

"Fuck is it dark in here. I swear to God when this is over she better let me eat that wet fucking pussy." Luke said to himself. He got a stick out of his bag and lit it on fire. In front of him were 5 different roads.

"No wonder people get lost. This is a fucking shit maze! Well, lets close the eyes, spin around, and whatever tunnel I see I'll go in." And Luke did just that. He spun around, right round like a record. When he stopped he landed in front of the second tunnel. He walked in and looked each direction.

"Fuck, more directions. Screw it I'm doing the same God damn method for each damn tunnel." Luke did it again and again until he reached what looked like an exit. He walked out in the darkness, looked up and saw tree leaves.

"Holy shit. I made it out. Holy fucking shit. Am I that fucking special? No fucking way." Luke looked around and saw more path ways.

"You're fucking kidding me right? Fuck this I'm just-" Luke looked at the ground.

"Tiny footprints?" Luke looked at the other pathways and saw none. "Well, guess this is the right way." Luke walked in and ran, crawled, and just flat out suffered. Then he saw sunlight and crawled out. He stood up and saw flowers of all different colors, bushes and a pedistal(OR HOWEVER THE FUCK ITS SPELLED). He walked up to it and saw nothing.

"The hell?" Luke looked behind it and there it was, one of the fucking cutest damn legendaries. A Shaymin was sleeping, land form, not sky.

"Yo, Legendary. Wake up." He said. The Shaymin stayed asleep. It wasn't loud enough.

"Guess I'll have to yell it...HEY LEGENDARY! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" He yelled at...it? **I want to call it a her. I thing at least 85% of us thinks its a girl**

"AAAAH!" Shaymin jumped. She looked up and saw Luke.

"Oh My non-exsistant God." Shaymin stared into his eyes and shook. Shaymin was about to run but Luke grabbed her.

"Let go! Let go or I'll sick Keldeo on you! We're good friends!" Shaymin said. Luke held her eye level.

"I ain't a legendary Hunter or Poucher. I'm that rare chance of asking for help." Luke said sternly. Shaymin stopped shaking.

"Ok...Can you please put me down now?" Luke nodded. He laid Shaymin gently on the pillow on the pedistal.

"You surprisingly made it here, I'm impressed. What do you need help with?" Shaymin said.

"You're the closest legendary to where I live and I need a Psychic Legendary. Somebody brainwashed Cream, my special someone, and now shes's in a resting faze. A faze that makes her die 3 times fast. I need a legendary to wake her up. Please..." Luke got on his knees "Can you please help me?" Shaymin looked at him, mouth wide open...

 **Next Chapter!**


	45. Chapter 45- Azelf's HelpAuthor Answers

His mouth wide open,

"I'll help you." Luke looked up in disbelief.

"Y-you will?" Luke looked up and grew a smile. He looked up at the forgotten sky.

"There really is a God.." He whispered. Shaymin looked at him and sighed.

"Ok, I'll see if I can get Azelf, Mesprit, or Uxie. They live close by." Shaymin looked around for a Gardania. Shaymin found it and turned sky form. Luke watched in amazement.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to fly towards them, wake them up, you stay here. If you stay here, I should be back in a little while with one of them." Shaymin said before flying away. Shaymin waved and flew off.

"Guess I'll just sit here and wait till it comes back." Luke looked around, nothing but sunshine and flowers.

"This place is too happy. I trust the legendary, I'll just take a nap." Luke closed his eyes and slept...

* * *

"Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie? Are you here?" Shaymin called out. Azelf snuck out of a tree hole and whipped its eyes.

"Shaymin? Is that you?" Azlef looked.

"Yeah its me. I got this guy, a Lucario, and some Pokemon put his wife in a resting phase, she now ages 3 times faster. He needs a psychic Pokemons help. Can you help his girl?" Shaymin said. Azelf nodded its head. Shaymin nodded and waited till Azelf went on its back. Azelf went on Shaymins back, and then Shaymin flew back to the forest.

* * *

"Luke, wake up." Shaymin said.

"I'M UP! Never slept!" Luke yelled. Shaymin and Azelf jumped and panted.

"You scared me! Whatever, Luke, take Azelf to Cream. Azelf will fix her right up." Shaymin smiled. Luke stood up and walked up to Azelf.

"Do you know Teleport?" Luke asked. Azelf nodded. "Ok, can you teleport us out of here and to my house?" Azelf nodded again.

"Ok lets go." Azelf grabbed hold of Luke and closed its eyes. Luke followed and closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes, we're here." Azlef spoke. Luke opened his eyes and saw his house.

"Ok, move this way, right this way." Luke opened his door, and led the legendary very quietly to Creams room. His Dad was asleep so he had to be quiet. Luke opened the door and let Azelf in.

"Fix her please." Luke pleaded. Azelf closed its eyes and focused... **Until the next chapter cause its 11, its Halloween, I have a Paper, and I have school tomorrow. Not to mention before this chapter ends, I'll just say some random shit.**

 **I'm 15 which should explain a lot. Forced to go to bed at certain times and other shit. But yeah, not going to promise when the next one is coming, but its going to come. Night guys**


	46. Chapter 46- WAKE UP AND SMELL THE BEANS!

Azelfs eyes were closed. It focused all of its energy at Cream. Luke waited outside impatiently, pacing back and forth. Shaymin watched as he walked. The whole house began to shake knocking Luke off balance. He tried to get up and into the bedroom with Cream, but fell back down. Luke tried until he finally got ahold of the door knob. He slammed the door open looked in awe at the floating Cream.

"She's floating! Is that ok? Is that supposed to happen?" Luke yelled. Azelf nodded its head. Luke, relieved, sat down. In 5 minutes of shaking, it stopped. Cream was too high to not hurt herself from a fall so Luke jumped up into the air and caught her. She lay nestled deep into his arms, sound asleep.

"Is this what supposed to happen? Is she going to be alright?" Luke looked up at Azelf.

"When she wakes up she'll remember you. Then she might want to "dirty" with you~" Azelf winked. Luke got hard and smiled.

"You legendarys man, you guys are badass. I will gladly fuck her harder than anyone in the world. I will gladly do it..." He smiled looking at her. He kissed her forehead. He lay her down back on the bed, closed the door, and sat down next to her.

"I'll wait here until she wakes up. You guys can teleport out of here. Thanks again. If you need anything, you know where I live. I'll help you out no matter what, you helped in a way no one ever could. Thank you so much." Luke smiled and bowed. The legendarys looked at each other and smiled. They looked back at Luke and nodded, then dissapeared.

* * *

Luke looked at Cream, imatiently.

"When the fuck are you going to wake up? I can't stand this fucking waiting." Luke got up and got on top of her. He looked at her closed eyes and closed his. He bent down, about to give her a kiss, when something pulled him in closer. Their lips met and he sat there for a few seconds. Luke went up and opened his eyes. Cream's eyes were open. Cream grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in for another kiss. This time longer. Luke lifted himself up and threw himself off the bed. He winked and walked out.

"Hey Dad!" Luke yelled

"Yeah?"

"Is it ok if I make you your own house? Right next to mine though. I want to bang my girl, and you hearing her moans would be kinda weird. You get me?"

Livan looked at him wide eyed.

"That was..Pretty (NINTENDO) direct. How about I just leave and make it an add on from your funtroom? I'll just add a door, and then you'd be in my funtroom and then Bedroom in a second room. I'll leave you 2 be for now." Livan said. He winked and did the "Circle Finger" thing and left.

 _YES! I FINALLY GET TO BANG THE FUCK OUT OF HER! I will cum all over her! HELL YEAH! Lets go!_

Luke walked back down the hallway and back into the room. He knocked on the door

"Come in Luke~" Cream said seductivly.

He opened the door with a grin. To his surprise, she was laying down seductivley on her side wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. She winked at him.

"Oh, PlayBunny, you hot! Spicy!" Luke said as he took his shirt off. He showed his abs and walked closer to her.

"Lukeypoo, can I suck it? Please?" Cream got off and bent down on her knees, shaking her boobs a little to make her cleavedge bigger. Luke wagged his tail and nodded. Cream stood up started to french kiss him. She stroked his back as he stroked hers. Luke moved his hands down groping her butt and giving it frequent squeezes. She then scooched down rubbing her boobs on his body. She rubbed them back and forth as she pulled down his shorts and underwear. She saw his dick, surprised it was bigger than before. Either way, she deep throated him as he played with her boobs. He panting, she making butt twerks of joy. Luke knew what he had to do. He released inside her mouth, and then thrusted out of her mouth.

Creams head went back as she moaned the dick out of her mouth. Luke picked her up and threw himself ontop of her on the bed. She looked at him, her face mad with blush and panting. He smirked.

"Cream,"

"Y-yeah?"

"Hollar my name." He thrusted hard into her. The loudest moan Luke ever heard came out of her mouth, and it was his name.

"Luke...luke...Luke...LUUUUKE!" She said as he went in and out. Cum splattering everywhere. It took another 10 minutes until they hit LUKES orgasm.

"You're soooooo much better than the Luke I knew. You are the Luke. And that was beautiful." She said as he looked at her from the side. They were done and laying down next to each other.

"Until the next chapter..."

"Luke? What does that mean?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm saying it only once. Ciao! I'm going to sleep." Luke rolled on his side and grabbed hold of her. He grabbed her and tugged her close into him. And then they both fell fast asleep...

 **Redeemed myself? Hopefully! I will hopefully have another Chapter this week, other than that, Review, Favorite and Follow both the story and me!**

 **Bye guys!**


	47. Time Skip!

I am Sorry. I was being a ass. I should've wrote 2 chapters, but I stood up to my word. I've ad no ideas so I decided to time jump. And I would'v wrote this earlier but DEAR FUCK. I HAVE TO GO TO MY ABUSIVE FATHERS HOUSE AND SPEND TODAY WITH HIM. He's a real dick. "If you tell me your boyfriends name I'll buy a new pair of boots since yours are shitty." "His name is Ethan(NOT HIS REAL NAME)" "Stop talking to your friends and I'll buy you those boots."

THE FUCK MAN! Good job lieing. AND HE WONDERS WHY I HATE HIM SO FUCKIN MUCH

"Luke"

"Yeah Cream?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"Today? Its December 31st, Kelly's(Its my friend, and its a boy) birthday."

"Its also the last day of 2107."

"HOLY FUCK YOU'RE RIGHT! Its the last day of 2017, then we start 2018.." Luke looked at Cream and smirked.

"Hey we did that already! I actually wanted to go have a little fun with some of my friends. Then I'd spend the rest with you.." Cream blushed. Luke looked stunned and then nodded his head.

"Yeah sure, go right ahead." He said like Inuyasha when he's caught caring about Kagome. (Just had to say this, am I the only one thats hates it when FanFiction is something you might want to see canon in a good series? Like I ship Haruhi and Tamaki, there are a little more moments with the twins, so unless we get full confirmation who'll she be with its not canon. Get what I'm saying? And then theres FanFiction that does a great job at shipping it...then it doesn't happen. Kinda pisses me off.)

Cream didn't catch on to his sarcasm and smiled.

"Ok! I'll get going then! I'll see you later Luke!" She waved and walked out the door. Luke jumped on his couch and laid down. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Luke, maybe you shouldn't be so, 'Lets have sex with her'. I mean its FANFUCKINGTASTIC once in awhile, but not all the time. Try being a little be more romantic." Livan said. Luke opened his one eye and then sighed again.

 _Maybe he's right. I should probably get her something. Maybe she doesn't like that...Is that why she wants to go by her friends? Oh SHIT!_

Luke opened his eyes and sprang up. _What can I do?_

* * *

"Hi Lilly! How are you doing?" Cream asked her

"I'm doing pretty good. I thought you'd spend this day with Luke? Any reason you're spending it with me?" Cream slightly smiled.

"He's kinda a...bloodthirsty sex animal. I love him and all, but I think he likes doing it...all the time. Like a lot." Cream did the Anime depressed corner sit. Lilly did the anime teardrop head thing.

"Cream, maybe you should tell him. Maybe if you do he'll understand and do it less and less? Anyway, whats your New Years Resolution?"

"Mine? I guess I was thinking of something. 12 am sharp I want to tell Luke something important." Cream looked down.

"What did you want to tell him?"

"I'll tell you in your ear." Cream walked close to Lilly and whispered something in her ear. Lilly's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Cream! Holy shit! Do it! Tell him 12AM Sharp! Chapter 48, coming at 12! Telling you guys what Cream told me!" Lilly winked.

"Lilly, who the fuck are you talking to?"

"Thats my business~" Lilly winked once more.

They both walked to the mall...

* * *

"Flower shop, Berrie shop, clothing store...WHERE THE FUCK AM I GONNA GO!?" A light bulb lit up

"I'll get some champiegn!(Or however its spelled)." Luke smiled.

"And some flowers! I'll give them to her at 12am starting 2018! Bye Dad gotta go!"

 **Like it said, new Chapter coming out at 12 or around that time period. Hopefully 12 on the dot but with asshole dad Idk**


	48. Chapter 48- The BIGGEST PLOT TWIST

Cream walked in and saw Luke all dressed nice with some flowers. She blushed and walked over to him.

"Whats with the flowers?"

"I got a little advice. Happy New Year Cream, I love you." Luke kissed her forehead.

"Cute! Luke, I want to tell you something. I promised myself I would when 2018 started..." Cream got a serious look on her face. Luke looked down concerned. Now he was curious.

"Luke, you saved me a while back and I really want to thank you, but, I need to tell you something important. Very important." Cream put a smile on her face. Luke calmed down a little.

"Luke..."

"What is it Cream?"

"I missed my period. Luke, you're going to be a Dad." She smiled so bright the stars were jealous. Lukes eyes were bigger than Rayquaza.

"H-H-H-HOLY SHIT! I'M...I'M GONNA BE A FATHER...I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER." Luke took a deep breathe, jumped as high as he could, and shouted; "2018! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"


	49. Chapter 49- Hope You Enjoyed It

"Luke, did Digger rape me?" Cream asked. they were walking back to their house. Luke was speechless, he couldn't say anything.

"Uh...How long does it take to get pregnant?" Luke dodged the question.

"6 weeks...So even if he did rape me, it'll still be yours!" Cream smiled, but then frowned. Luke knew the 'Oh Shit' moment was coming.

"Did he rape me?"

"Yes, he did. It was basically rape, since they brainwashed you." Luke said. Cream smiled again. She grabbed his hand and began to walk faster.

"Come one, lets go home! I'm tired." She said with such peace. Luke walked faster than her and swept her off her feet, and held her bridal style.

"Then lets go home cuddle bunny." He kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

About a week later Cream was back home with 2 eggs. They had at least 1 day to decide on names.

"If ones a girl I wanna name her Fluff or Fluffels! If ones a boy we'll name him Tough with 2 f's!" Cream said with glee. Luke smirked

"Thats if ones a _Buneary_. If ones a girl, we'll name her Polu, the Hawaiian name for blue. And if ones a boy, Kokkaku. It means Bones so he'll be tough. It'll be a mini man!" Luke smiled, Cream looked at him pissed.

"Bones? You sound like you want him to be killer!" Cream protested.

"We're a race thats deadly, and that part of us is dieing. A deadly, cool name for a deadly cool kid." Cream knew she was beat and just let it be.

"OH SHIT!" Luke yelled. He looked at the 2 cracking eggs. Creams mouth opened and she rushed to them.

"POP!" The tops popped off revealing to lovely little BOYS.

"Welcome, my little Riolu's." Luke said softly. He looked for a vagina but only got a dick. Cream grabbed them out of their eggs, and held them. She cried a little while Luke stopped himself from it. Livan ran out his room and to where the eggs were.

"Riolus...You guys had Riolus!" Livan did an air fist. Luke and Livan looked at each other and linked arms and started square dancing.

"Boys! Boys! We got twin Riolu Boys!" They sang. Cream giggled, and thats when Hell started.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The 2 started to cry. The Lucario's stopped dancing and looked at them.

"So...What are their names?" Livan asked.

"I know one of their names is Kokkaku." Luke looked left. Then he grabbed Cream's waist and went close to her ear.

"No girl huh? Do you wanna try again~" He smirked. Cream looked at him and winked.

 _FUCK YEAH!_

"The other ones name will be Tuff with 2 F's!" Cream happily said.

Too bad they didn't know the newest, biggest threat they could've ever went through was next...

 _To be continued in a NEW STORY_


End file.
